


Where Did You Come From?

by HurtTheOnesILove



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:08:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 43
Words: 50,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29483466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HurtTheOnesILove/pseuds/HurtTheOnesILove
Summary: Danielle, a special effects makeup artist, is struggling.Two years ago she was a mother, was the lead singer of a successful band and happy. Then tragedy struck and everything fell apart. Her band dismantled she went back to the job that introduced her to daughters father- makeup artist. She wanted to be out of the limelight and fall apart in privacy. To keep busy she took a job on the set of American Horror Story that just ended.  She has been going thru a lot and is at her wits end. When her old friend Greg invites her out to work on season six of the Walking Dead- she jumps on the opportunity- thankful to get out of New York City again for a few months.
Relationships: Norman Reedus/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

I sat on my bed, legs tucked under myself as I held my phone tightly in my hands, feeling them shake as I silently cursed my temporary withdrawal. It had been nearly a day since i used and the effects were getting to me. My muscles ached, my head was pounding and the thought of food turned my stomach. 

Forcing normality I posted my work from the day on my social media- sharing with the world the mangled and bloodied corpse I created with her very patient victim. 'This beautiful person sat still for seven hours while I mutilated their body. But damn does it look good on film. That's a wrap horror junkies! 'I smirked as I posted, my phone almost immediately blowing up with positive feedback. I spent a few minutes answering questions and thanking all who followed me before plugging it into the charger and silencing it.

I stood to grab a shower, picking at the dried latex on my fingers as I scanned the room for my towel when I halted, frowning at the drawing my daughter made me so many years ago and felt the heavy lump in my throat. Bypassing the shower I headed to the kitchen in the condo- not bothering to turn on any lights. Quickly I fished the handle of vodka out of the cardboard bag and opened it, drinking as much as I could before running out of breath. There was a time when I'm sure this place was a home for a family but now it was just a box to sleep in.

I lit a cigarette and took the party to the bathroom, turning on the water and stripping out of my clothes. I stared at myself in the mirror- my long strawberry blonde hair hung down to my large boobs that were always accused of being fake, my big full lips and my bright blue eyes stared back at me. I lost more weight than I cared to admit- but truthfully every night since I lost my daughter food tasted like dirt. I just... didn't care anymore. The fight was over. I lost. Now I just have work. And now that the show wrapped.... I was back in NYC and bored again. The whole in my heart was empty.

I tossed my cigarette in the toliet and stepped into the hot water, taking another large swig of my bottle and putting my head under the water. Water cleans all filth and maybe this shower was going to help me emerge with new purpose. 

One could only hope.


	2. Workaholic

I awoke with a groan to a pounding on my door. I cursed loudly, picking up my phone to see it was almost noon. Whoever it was can fuck themselves. My body was on fire and I desperately needed a fix. It was taking longer and longer to bounce back when I quit using. I was feeling my age and i hated it with every fiber of my being. I closed my eyes tight, pulling the thick blanket over my cold skin. The pounding began once more and, after a sigh, I got up and walked to the door, opening it angrily.

"JESUS! Is that how you greet everyone?!" My best friend Brian, best known as Marilyn Manson to the world, greeted me as he looked down at my naked body.

"Shut up." I responded with a smirk, leaving him in the doorway as I went back to my room to find clothes. I quickly pulled a hoodie and a pair of panties on then went into my kitchen, grabbing my cigarettes and lighting one. Brian stood nearby, looking at the shambles of my condo- watching me as I hopped onto the counter. "Whats up? When did you get to town?"

"Hour ago or so.... you know you were my first stop. How you doing with...." he stopped speaking, watching my face intently. I avoided his eyes and pulled the smoke just a litter harder from my cancer stick. "OK. New topic. I brought cocaine!" I looked up, grinning, the pain in my stomach already going away at the thought.

My hero.

***********************************************

"I hate this house. I contemplate burning it to the ground every night as I drink myself to sleep...." I admitted, shaking my head as I took a bite of the lo mein Brian ordered. "I'll do it one day. With me in it..."

"Don't say shit like that. I'll never leave. Fuck my show tonight. I'll stay here and save you from yourself. You're freaking me out." He exclaimed. "But to be honest D... you answer the door naked and you will end up on an episode of SVU." He joked, shoving my shoulder.

"Maybe I knew it was you... did you ever think of that?" I asked him and he frowned.

"Did you?" He asked and I giggled, shaking my head and doing a line, feeling the instant euphoria from the drug. "You wanna come to the show tonight?"

"Yeah. Lemme get dressed." I said- suddenly full of energy.

"Good. I'll pay you. I need a new look tonight. Bring your kit. Im thinking..... blood." He winked as I got up and headed to my room smirking.

Brian and I met fifteen years ago when I was hired as a makeup person for his mechanical animals music video and I have done his makeup ever since for all music videos, interviews and stills. He loves my creative input to his music and I love what a wonderful shitshow he has always been. Smart, funny, insane and career drug user; he has been a consistent madman in my life.

I grabbed my kit, threw on a short black dress, fishnet stockings, knee high boots and a black choker on my neck. I walked back to the living room and Brian whistled, standing up and smiling. "Now... you need to be seen." He told me dominately and I chuckled, wrapping my arm around his neck and kissing his cheek while he took a selfie- posting it on instagram for the whole world to see.


	3. Time After Time

My phone rang, pulling me out of my slumber. I reached over the warm body snoring beside me and grabbed my phone off the nightstand- answering it without screening the call.

"Hello?" I croaked out and a voice on the other end chuckled happily.

"Oh you sound like you were up late last night..." the voice said, causing me to pull my phone from my ear and see who it was.

"Hey Greg." I said, a little less like death and he chuckled again.

"Hey Dani. Listen... you free for a couple months? My head makeup girl... well.. lets just say I have an opening and you're the best I know. I need you." He pleaded and I frowned- looking at the random female sleeping in my bed- Brian asleep on the other side. Mental note- no more drugs with this guy. I don't remember a damn thing about halfway thru the show. "Dani? You there? I really need you hon. Come on.. I'll make it worth your while."

"Oh yeah? How so...?" I asked and he groaned.

"You fly out today and sign a contract for the rest of this season I'll give you a ten percent bonus to your pay. Come on... I'm begging here.."

"Alright. Alright. Book me a flight and email me the details... I guess I'm headed to Georgia." I replied and I heard him cheer.

"You're a lifesaver. Seriously." He declared and I nodded.

"Yeah... yeah..." I replied, terminating the call.

I got up, grabbing my duffle and throwing all my summer clothes inside, some jeans, a few hoodies and a few pairs of sandals and boots. I took a quick shower, thankful I didn't see any evidence of fornication. The last thing I needed was a sleezy one night stand with some random groupie. I did my makeup, got dressed in a tank top, hoodie and jeans and made sure I had my purse, makeup kit and duffel ready to go within the hour. My phone went off- as if on que.

"Ms Starr, this is your driver. I'm at your home location to transport you to the airport." I agreed and hung up. Walking into my bedroom, sighing at the sight of Brian getting orally pleasured in my bed by the unknown stranger.

"Hey umm.... I'm leaving for a new job. Lock up. Ok?" I asked and they both nodded. "We didn't... you and I or... her and i....." my voice trailed as he laughed, shaking his head.

"We fucked in your bed then fell asleep. I guess you crawled in later. But no...... you're like my sister...." he said, almost insulted as I laughed. "Enjoy being a workaholic!" He shouted as I turned and left, smirking to myself.


	4. Breath of Fresh Air

Greg Nicotero, special effects makeup artist extraordinar.. was holding a sign for me when I got off the plane that afternoon. His shoulder length blondish hair was framing his face and with his graying beard- reminded me of Willie Nelson.

"Kid... you are a life saver. I literally didn't know what to do. What we do here takes a certain... finesse... if you will. We have been struggling with two people banging out forty to fifty walkers plus main cast for over a week. One of our actors suggested you might be free. Showed me your Instagram where you said you wrapped AHS yesterday.... we got lucky." He spoke fast, then breathed deep, pulling me into a hug. I smiled, hugging him back. "God girl I havent seen you since what.... Rob Zombies Halloween?"

"Happy Death Day i think...." I replied and he nodded.

"No one can kill 'em like you kid..." he chuckled, grabbing my bags. "Let's get going. We are shooting all night- wanna hop right in?"

I nodded and he smirked immediately. I knew my work ethic is why he chose me every time he had a project. Hes always ready for me to be his number two. He offered me the Walking Dead gig years ago but I had a baby and was not looking for work. He caught me at a great time.

"You been keeping up with the show?" He asked as we settled into the car and he began driving out of the city and I shrugged.

"Would you kill me if I said I haven't watched one single episode?" I asked as he frowned. "I've caught bits and pieces thru the years but I've been pretty busy with....." my voice cracked and he nodded quietly, holding my hand for a moment. "Can I smoke in here?" He nodded, holding up his own pack.

"Well you should familiarize yourself with the material. It's your homework. We shoot tonight. Off till Monday evening. Rains coming we shoot all outside for next three weeks."

"Ok... ok...." I replied. "I'll watch it eventually...." I smirked as he went heavy on the gas, turning up the music and flying down backroads as the sun set.

******************************************************

The set was set up pretty generally. We parked by the trailers, people were everywhere running around like chickens with their heads cut off. There was a huge tent with side walls set up, a line of people standing outside of it and Greg sighed as he stared.

"See the trailer right in front of us?" He asked and I nodded. "Go wait for me in there. The big line is extras and I have to go put zombies together with my team. Unless...." he smirked at me and I nodded, already aware I was about to earn my keep.

"Lets go Nico..." I chuckled. "I'm here to do your dark bidding..."

*So glad I hired you!" He exclaimed as we got out of the car and headed into the tent. Inside was four makeup stations- complete with everything you could desire. A girl in her twenties with dark hair was working on two extras at once while a guy in his thirties did the same.

"Greg!" The both cried in unison as we walked in. "We need help!" The girl exclaimed as he sighed, pointing to a station and nodding to me.

"Guys, this is Danielle. D, this is Thomas and Becca. She is gonna be working with us- the one I told you about." He said matter-of-factly as they nodded, flashing me smiles as I motioned for an extra to come in and sit down. "Dani I need ten really rotten zombies for a close up. Face, chest, arms. Go nuts. Be gross." He told me, patting my back as I nodded and he left, muttering under his breath.

*********************************************************

Six hours had passed and the stations were being cleaned up. I hadn't spoken much with Thomas or Becca but between the three of us we got the job done. They were talking quietly to each other as I stepped out into the night air, enjoying the cool breeze on my bare arms. I pulled a cigarette out of my pack and shoved it between my lips, feeling my pants for a lighter and falling short.

"Need a light?" I heard from the darkness, looking up to see a man with dark eyes and long hair come out from between the trailers, cross bow on his back. I nodded as he approached me, lighting his lighter and holding the flame up to my face. "Norman." He said, holding out his hand. I shook it, smiling at him.

"Danielle."

"I know. I follow you on Instagram. You are a really talented artist." He smirked out of the corner of his mouth, looking down at the dirt as my eyes locked on his.

"Thanks." I replied. "You play Daryll right?" I asked and he nodded.

"Watch the show?" He asked and I shook my head. "What?! Come on!" He exclaimed as I smirked at his response. "Now thats just wrong."

"Apparently it's my homework this weekend...." I offered as he chuckled. "Nico is a real hardass when it comes to source material."

"I didn't know he hired you till I saw the walkers out there. I saw the puss zombies and I was like... shit. She's here!" He smirked...throwing his cigarette into the grass. "Made me wanna puke..." His eyes shined with amusement as they locked onto mine and it made my heart race.

"I'll try harder next time...." I shot back, keeping his gaze with my own.

"Reedus!" We heard someone hollering from beyond the trailers and it broke our banter. He kept his eyes locked on me till they hollered again.. "Shit...I gotta go shoot. It was nice meeting you..." he waved, cutting thru the trailers and into the darkness. There is just something... about him.. I thought as I stomped out my cigarette and went back inside the makeup tent.


	5. Smile

The set wrapped for the weekend at nearly two a.m. and I was still ready to work. I had a great first shift and got rave reviews from everyone who came thru heading to their trailers. Norman came in and sat down at my station, watching me pack up the supplies to take to the makeup trailer.

"So what are ya doing after work?" He asked and I shrugged.

"My guess is trying to find a Hampton cause I haven't had time to secure housing." I replied and he chuckled.

"Figured you could crash in my guest room kid." Nico said as he walked in and I nodded. A bed was a bed. Trying to sleep without booze and cocaine however.... problematic as of late.

"You got booze?" I asked and he scoffed.

"Wife is sober.... my house is dry as a result..." he told me with a frown and I playfully nudged Norman.

A brown haired girl walked into the trailer, approaching me and smiling. "Hey! I'm Lauren I just wanted to come meet you. I play Maggie... as I'm sure you know..."

"Nope. She wouldn't. My good friend Dani here has never watched the show..." Norman replied and Lauren's jaw dropped. "Well.. thats just unacceptable. We need to rectify this right now!" She exclaimed and I chuckled.

"I got booze at my place.... a spare room and every season thus far..." Norman offered as he looked to me, Nico and Lauren for approval. "Plus I'm wired from my scenes and Eye is not much company..." he trailed off and I shrugged.

"If you can throw in food I'm there."

"I got just the thing. Let me go change. Be right back." He jumped up, flashed me a smile and disappeared.

"I'm actually drained, but you guys have fun. It was great finally meeting you sweetie!" Lauren said, squeezing my arm and disappearing into the night.

"Nico... you really talked me up to people here." I said quietly and he shook his head.

"Not me. Reedus. He showed me your Instagram post about wrapping AHS. He mentioned you a few seasons ago when I had a staffing issue. You didn't even pick up the phone that time." He stood, patting my shoulder. "You gonna be okay at his house? Want me to come along?"

"He seems nice enough. I'm sure I packed my rape whistle so if he tries anything... I'm covered." I quietly joked as Norman came back into the tent, wearing a white shirt, leather jacket and dark jeans. I could smell his cologne from across the room. He smiled gently as he approached us, seeing we were laughing but not knowing the joke.

"Lauren left. Greg... you in?" Norman asked as Nico forced a yawn and shook his head.

"Rain check Norm. But I am very fond of this kid. Don't run this one off too." He said sternly, causing Norman to blush and turn away, shaking his head quickly. "You got your truck today?" Greg asked and Norman nodded. "Imma throw her bags in your bed, come help me."

Thomas and Becca approached me, grabbing the supplies off my station. "Do you need me to show you where these go?" Becca asked and I shook my head.

"I worked with Greg a dozen times. I know his system pretty well." I replied and she nodded, leaving the tent.

"I am looking forward to working with you. We err... we both are." Thomas said, following her out and leaving me alone for the first time in seven hours.

********************************************************

The ride over was almost complete silence, music played on the radio and I sang along quietly to it. Norman barely looked at me and I wrote it off as being tired. Once he put in the code to the gate and got parked however he picked the energy right back up, jogging over to my side and opening my door.

"Come on in hon." He said with a wicked smirk, grabbing my bags and walking up the big stairs to a large front porch and put the key in the door, opening it and turning on the light. "So this is my place. Thats Eye-" he pointed to a large black cat who meowed loudly in response "-kitchen is to the right, dining room is straight to right of the stairs, living room is to the left and bathroom is to the left of the stairs before living room...yeah. you get all that?" He asked and I nodded, chuckling. "Beer or whiskey?" He asked and I raised my eyebrow at him. "Why not both. Right. Got it. Make yourself at home." He said quickly, disappearing for a few moments; reappearing with shot glasses, two beers and a bottle of Jim Bean. I followed him into the living room and sat on the leather sofa, him settling in beside me.

"I love your place...." I said quietly and he nodded. "Thanks for being so welcoming."

"Oh it's.... yeah. No problem. He handed me a shot and an open beer, holding the shot up and hitting it back hard in unison with me. He grabbed the remote off the table in front of us and got Netflix going- playing episode one of the show. I paid attention for about three shots, then we found our footing and went out front to smoke with the bottle coming along for the ride.

"Shot?" He asked and I nodded, taking it quickly, chasing it with my beer. "Another...?" as I nodded he poured again, smirking at me as we hit it hard.

"So.... is it just you in this big house?" I asked and he nodded.

"My son comes sometimes for a weekend or week in the summer... but generally yep. Just me and Eye."

"Yeah.... I get it. I live alone too." I offered, feeling the pangs of pain in my chest where my heart used to be. "I hate living alone...." I added, grabbing the bottle and taking a guzzle directly from the source before pouring shots.

"Yeah..... it's umm.... not ideal..." he responded, nodding his head as we cranked shot glasses, kicking them back. "Everyone on set.. they go home to someone. I come home... sit on the porch and drink." It was his turn to take a guzzle from the bottle then handed it to me as I lit a cigarette.

"Why did Nico tell you not to run me off?" I asked and he sighed.

"Because.... I had a drunken hookup with the old makeup girl. Next day told her it was a one time thing. Then she saw some tabloid of me with someone else and well...." he took the bottle back- killing it "She tried to kill herself."

"Oh fuck..." I responded. "That's..... not on you." I whispered, putting my hand over his for comfort. "Tabloids will say tomorrow that I am sleeping with Nico because I hugged him in the Atlanta Airport. It is their job."

"Yeah... I get that. I just..... it was shitty of him to bring it up." He retorted and I nodded, putting my cigarette out in my empty beer bottle. "Want another?" He asked and I agreed. We stood as I followed him to the kitchen.

I was feeling the effects of the alcohol and part of me realized the reason I am drawn to him is because he carries the darkness just like me. I wanted to make him feel better, in some way, shape or form. He stood up from the fridge and put the beers on the counter, steadying himself as he stood in front of me.

"Imma hug you now, okay?" I asked and he looked confused, allowed me to close the space between us and pull him tight into me. His hands were on my back and I could feel the electricity wherever he touched me. I knew what I wanted to do... but it was a bad idea. Instead I held onto him for a moment too long, knowing it was getting borderline creepy. When I pulled away he held on, inches between our faces as we locked eyes and I wasn't sure where he was, but I felt it.

"Imma kiss you now, okay?" He asked softly and I nodded, biting my lower lip as our lips met and all of my safeguards were stomped down by my need for closeness to another person who lived in the darkness like I did. The kiss deepened and our hands wandered quickly- the engine started and I wasn't ready to stop it any time soon. We both finally broke apart, panting breathlessly.

"Should we stop?" I asked and he shook his head. "Yeah- I felt it since I laid eyes on you. But will you change your mind when your sober?" I asked, silently kicking myself in case he called it to cease.

"I lowkey stalk your Instagram. Have for years. You are beautiful. Plus... you're an artist. I have a print of one of your paintings in my bedroom. The soulless monsters?" He offered the name and I nodded. "You being really amazing in person is just icing on the cake. Wont regret it tomorrow. But we can wait..till we are sober... if you want..." he spoke so quietly, his voice barely above a whisper as his fingertips ran down my waist and across my back.

"Shut up." I retorted, pulling my shirt and sports bra off my body in one swoop to reveal my bare breasts as I pulled him back to me kissing him deeply.


	6. Worth the Risks

Norman's P.O.V.

(***Two Days Earlier***)

I smirked at my phone as I sat in my trailer, running my finger gently over the skilled makeup job on my screen. Danielle just posted a new behind the scenes photo of her latest work- two murder victims of an apparent vampire attack. She posted several of the girl that was slain- captioning the photo that her time at American Horror Story was at an end.

"Norm. You ready for makeup?" Becca asked me, appearing in the doorway and I nodded, discarding my cigarette and exhaling a thick cloud of smoke. She quickly started applying the stage dirt and grime as I continued to look at the photos- ignoring her frowns at me when she thought I wasn't looking. She finished quickly, grabbing her bag. "All done. Thanks." She said softly, forcing a smile on her face as I nodded. It was going to be a long season with no one speaking to me but Greg, Andy and Lauren but I didn't care. Amber was mental. Her problem.... not mine. I glanced at the photos one more time, standing up while pocketing my phone and stepping outside, lighting another cigarette.

"Hey Reedus." Greg said warmly, but I could see right thru his bullshit. He look exhausted and I knew I had a part to play in all that.

"Hey man. You look tired. Anything I can do?" I asked and he shook his head.

"Unless you can pull a makeup artist out of your pocket... nope. I'm gonna be pulling fifteen hour shifts for the foreseeable future." He muttered and suddenly- it hit me.

"You know Danielle Starr?: I asked, pulling out my phone and showing him the post I spent the last hour obsessing over. "Says here she is done with AHS." His tired face immediately lit up as he looked thru the pictures. "She's good right? You like her?"

"She's as good as me... if not better honestly." He replied. "Great job Norm. Thank you!" He smiled again, jogging towards his trailer. I frowned, staring at him as he took off.

"Hey Greg!" I shouted, causing him to stop suddenly. "My phone?" I yelled and he turned towards me, tossing it in my direction. I caught it, sliding it into my pocket and jogging towards the set.

There has always been something about Danielles art- the way she paints and draws... the way she does makeup... two years ago she went dark and it seemed the darkness engulfed her. I was a junkie for her occasional posts- a secret I hid from the world..... the ridicule i would hear from those who knew me. I felt like she was like me... somehow.

*************************************************

My phone rang Friday morning at six am and I cussed as I fell off the sofa with a thud, feeling around on the floor for my pants. I yanked it out, seeing Gregs name on the screen. "Yeah?" I muttered and I could hear the smile in his voice.

"You brilliant asshole. She said yes." Greg beamed. "She will be here in time for the shoot tonight!" My eyes were wide as I sat straight up, my cheeks aching from my wide smile. "Thanks Norm. I gotta go. I will see you tonight!"

I looked around my house and groaned. The empty liquor bottles and full ashtrays would never do. I spent a few hours cleaning up, trying to stop my mind from wondering just what exactly I had gotten myself into. I told myself to stay away, give her space and eventually and slowly get to know her. Then again, I was cleaning up at the offchance I could somehow get her to come over so... I never was one to take it slow.

House cleaned and freshly showered I sat at the table on the front porch, cigarette between my lips as I opened Instagram and her name popped up. A dozen or so pictures with Marilyn Manson was posted the previous night as well as a photo of her topless, nipples covered with black tape in X symbols, her pale skin covered in fake blood, screaming into a microphone as the crowd seemed to scream. To be a fly on the wall... I thought as I stared at the photo for a moment.

Manson is what first drew me to her.

I went to a show with some friends about ten years back and she sang "Sweet Dreams" halfway thru the show. She totally floored me with her voice. I found out later she was the daughter of the late Kurt Cobain when I did some sleuthing on social media. I found her page and began following her work. She was a talented artist, musician and was brilliant at special effects. When I auditioned for TWD show I secretly wished she was going to be on makeup staff but no luck for six years. 

Now my dream to get to know her was gonna come true. I smirked, liking the photo and closing the page, leaning back and kicking my feet up on the table as I enjoy my smoke.

****************************************************************

'There was just something about this girl.' 

I thought as I stood in my kitchen, staring into the fridge as she stood behind me. Her laugh, her touch, her smile and those eyes. They pierced my soul and allowed me to bare all. I was so stunned on the drive over I couldn't even talk. I fangirled hard at the set- but I kept my cool. It all fell perfectly into my lap, for that I was thankful.

"In gonna hug you now, okay?" She asked me as her hands shook while she approached me, I pulled her close as she trembled in my arms. I concentrated on her fingertips clutching my back, cursing the shirt breaking the barrier from our skin touching. I held her tightly for what seemed like an eternity- when in reality it was probably only seconds. As she pulled away I loosened my grip but wasn't ready to let go. I swallowed the lump in my throat as I spoke to her softly, my face inches from hers.

"Imma kiss you now, okay?" I asked as she sexily bit her bottom lip momentarily before I pressed my lips to hers. I felt the tingle of our skin to skin contact as we both held onto each other, our hands roaming all over- our tounges caressing each other with expert skill. This girl left me breathless but alive- something I haven't felt in a long, long time.

"Should we stop?" She asked and I quickly shook my head, hoping what I told her earlier in the night about the Amber thing didn't change what was happening between us. "Yeah..." she said, her voice trembling; "I felt it since I laid eyes on you. But will you change your mind when your sober?" I frowned, shaking my head again as my hand came up to caress her face, her hopeful eyes staring into my soul.

"I want this.. won't regret it tomorrow. But we can wait..till we are sober... if you want..." I spoke so quietly, whispering in her ear as I ran my fingertips ran down her waist and across her back, her body trembling at my touch.

"Shut up." She said after a few moments, stepping back and ripping the clothes off the top half of her body in one motion, her naked breasts blowing me away as she pulled me into her, her lips crashing against mine in hungry passion.

I was naked by the time we got into the living room and I laid her down on the overstuffed black leather, drinking in the sight of her before me, ripping her sexy black panties off her skin as I ran my tongue against her clit while she screamed out in passion- digging her fingers deep into my hair, holding me tight to her as she came against my mouth. Her thighs tightly squeezed against my shoulders- she slowly released her grip on my head and I began kissing up her bare stomach, stopping to lick her pierced naval and kiss further to the barbells in her erect nipples.

"Fuck me Norman. I need you so badly." She moaned, thrusting her hips towards mine. I began to enter her, then stopped in my tracks.

"Fuck.. let me go grab a condom.." I muttered and she shook her head, wrapping an arm around my waist and pulling me into her body.

"IUD. We're good..." she whimpered breathlessly. I smirked and kissed her deeply, thrusting hard as I entered her fully causing her to cry out- digging her nails into my back, screaming my name.


	7. Birdfeeder

Danielle's P.O.V.

The sun was shining, warming my face as I awoke. I could smell Norman's cologne and felt his strong arm around my midsection as I opened my eyes, looking out the window as I focused on the hummingbird feeder where the birds danced, waiting on their turn to feast. I rolled over, snuggling into Norman's naked body as I wrapped my arm around his stomach and nuzzled into his chest. My eyes felt heavy as I closed them again, drifting into sleep. I felt so content in his arms, in this messy room and I hoped he felt the same way as I did. I felt his fingers softly caress my skin as he stirred, kissing my forehead and pulling me close.

"A guy could get used to this..." he whispered, kissing my lips softly as I opened my eyes and smiled. "Morning...." he added as the kiss broke and we both laid there, eyes locked on each other- grinning like idiots.

My mind was racing with so many thoughts, all flooding me at once as I willed them down, trying not to panic and ruin this beautiful moment. Instead I kissed him again and was instantly lost in his touch.. his fingertips... as he roamed my body, my moans as I broke the kiss to cry out as his fingers entered me, causing me to bite his shoulder hard while his rough voice echoed in my ear; "You like that baby? You want more?" He teased as I nodded, pulling myself on top of him- his hard cock replacing the need his fingers left. We cried out in unison as we connected, his one hand squeezing my hip while the other I guided to my throat and moaned loudly when he choked me. I bucked on him like I was riding a bull- him moaning my name as we both came within minutes.

I collapsed on top of him, panting loudly and kissing the corner of his mouth while he held me close. "Morning Norm." I whispered in his ear before rolling beside him- still trying to catch my breath.

"You.... you're.... wow..." he muttered, softly kissing my back as he sat up, grabbing his cigarettes, lighting two and nudging me to take one of them.

"Wanna grab a shower after this?" I asked, motioning to the cigarette in my hand as he nodded. "Can't promise that won't happen again in there but... we smell like sex." I joked, scrunching up my nose, a chuckle escaping his throat.

"Guess I better change the sheets if you're gonna join me back in bed tonight then huh?" He asked and I simply smiled.

"Sheets can wait..."

"Well we christened my sofa, kitchen counter, steps and bed last night...." he replied, running a finger down my spine- examining the bruises I'm sure were prominent from the stairs. "You look like you need a break. I feel like I beat you...." he softly spoke, looking at me with concern.

"I feel amazing..." I consoled him, turning to kiss his lips. "You really know just how to follow directions.... it's good. Great. Amazing...." I stopped, watching his face turn red in the morning sun. "Oh god... I'm sorry... am I embarrassing you? Was it too much?" I asked, touching his face and he shook his head.

"You have a way of pulling me out of my comfort zone... that's for sure!" He exclaimed, his eyebrows raised as he judged my response. "It's new. For me anyway...."

"You saying I'm kinky?" I asked as he chuckled, his face still red. I was doing my best to make light of this conversation since I could see he was uncomfortable.

"Kinky doesn't quite cover it." He mumbked, his lips kissing me roughly. I put my cigarette out as I stood up, heading to his gigantic master bathroom- turning on the water and going back to the doorway, beckoning him to me as he laid there- satisfied smirk on his face.

*********************************************************

I sat on the barstool in the kitchen, singing along to my phone speaker as it bellowed out sweet home Alabama while this shirtless gorgeous man cooked some bacon, eggs and toast for us. I admired the scratch marks I left across his skin while i brushed my wet hair that hung down around my face in messy curls, wetting the arms of the t-shirt Norm gave me to wear with my jeans I slipped on.

"Your voice is killer ya know.." he commented as he slid a plate in front of me along with black coffee. "Here ya go babe." He put his own meal beside me and came around- kissing my forehead and sitting beside me. I ate quickly- knowing it had been almost two days since the Chinese food in my condo. The eggs had spinach and cheese which turned my stomach at the thought but tasted amazing. "Want more?" He asked, mouth full of food, but I shook my head as I worked on the sweet nectar of caffine before me.

"I like you...." I stated as I smiled at him, watching him swallow hard- choking slightly on his food. "Thanks for a really great night."

"I like you too." He said between coughs and I smiled like an idiot. "You wanna get started on your homework?" He asked. "Its clothing optional."

"I don't wanna overstay my welcome....." My voice was soft and my lip quivered at the thought of being alone for the next three days in some hotel room. He was doing a great job of killing the empty space in my life. I figured if he wanted to screw all over house some more I was all for it. 

"Seriously... stay. I want you here." Norm pleaded and I could tell from his frown he really wanted me here. He took my hand in his, worry covering his face as he studied me till I nodded.

"Ok. But... promise me you will tell me to get the fuck out when your sick of me. I won't hold it against you." I replied sternly as he nodded. 

*************************************************

It was dark when Lauren stopped by with pizza and beer, suprised to find we were only on episode three. We ate quickly, television paused again as we caught up with her for a bit. She sat in the recliner near where I was on the sofa and we got thru two more episodes before Norm left the room to take a call from his son.

"You guys pass out when you got in last night?" She asked and I shrugged, opening another beer. "How was your day?" She pushed and I smiled.

"Good... it was surprisingly good." I replied, looking up as Norm came back in the room.

"Sorry bout that. Math question troubles." He shrugged, sitting back down beside me and briefly squeezed my hand as we shared a quick smile before focusing on the television, trying our best not to be obvious. Lauren stayed till the season was over, promising she was fine to drive a dozen times before Norm let her leave.

I sat out on the porch- enjoying the cool night breeze and the sounds of nature all around me. Norm came outside and sat beside me, kissing me as he did. I smiled as I kissed him back.

"Missed your face. You've been out here a while. You okay with company?"

"Yeah I just got off the phone with Nico. He needs me to come by tomorrow to sign my offical contract with the production team and the lawyer. Ten in the morning." I sighed as I took his hand in mine and enjoyed the warmth of his skin. I couldn't tell him I was wishing for a phone call with a simple math question.... a simple phone call to say hi. A simple..... anything. We weren't anywhere close to there yet.

"You okay?" He asked, his free hand lifting my chin up to look at him and I nodded. He frowned as he studied my face for a few minutes before nodding slowly. "Ok... if you say you are... you are." He told me softly, squeezing my hand a little, a simple comfort I forgot human beings could give one another.

I put my phone and beer on the table, getting up and sitting on his lap, wrapping my arms around him as I kissed his neck. "I really like you..." He whispered and held me close- kissing my neck a few times.

"I am fond of you also.." I murmured as his hands wandered across my body, my lips kissing his neck and collarbone. My hands wandered as my lips connected with him and he groaned into my mouth, causing me to smirk. I slid off his lap, undoing his jeans, my mouth engulfing his swollen member. I expertly pleasured him to completion, swallowing every last drop. He pulled me up to him, kissing me deeply- tasting himself on my tounge and smiling.

"Guess what..." he groaned seductively..."I ain't sick of you yet." He smirked as he pushed his hands down my jeans and pushed his fingers inside me, as I immediately cried out and dug my nails into his neck.


	8. Signature

Norm smirked as he drove the ten minutes to set, eyes barely on the road as I sang along with the stereo. I admired how attractive he really was. His long brown hair framing his face, the t-shirt he wore that hugged his muscles just right... the jeans that still outlined his..... god he was handsome. I got why the girls swooned after him. He held my hand as the song ended, bring my fingers up to his face, kissing them gently. It's these little acts of affection I was loving the most while being with him. The way he smiled at me, his kiss, his touch.....

I honestly didn't know what we exactly we were doing. We barely knew each other but we seemed to fall directly into a comfortable relationship type dynamic. He was smart, funny, caring and really freaking sweet. I was having fun and didn't want it to end yet- I hoped he didn't take this seriously. I wasn't looking for anything serious- despite how much I liked him. It was flattering that someone of his social stature was so star struck by me. 

We pulled up to the set- pulling me back to reality. Once out of the car Greg hollared hello and beckoned me to him, ten feet away.

"Hey kid!" He exclaimed, pulling me into a side hug. "Reedus." He chuckled, shaking his hand before leading me towards the big building past the trailers. Norm stayed out by the cars, smoking a cigarette. I told him he didn't have to come along but he was excited to show me around town after.

The lawyer was a standard New York type, expensive suit and stiff attitude to match. He went over the contract with me fairly quickly and I had it signed within a half hour.

"You're offically part of the crew now. Welcome to the family!" Gale, the AMC executive, exclaimed as Greg smiled wide.

"I told you I was gonna get you here one day..."

"Yeah yeah yeah....." I waved him off, hopefully before all this confidence went to his head.

I pulled a cigarette out of the pack while I walked outside, suprised to see Andy out there, quietly talking to Norm and making him laugh. Norm and Lauren told me a dozen stories about him the night before and I instantly recognized him. I simply smiled, inhaling my smoke and pocketing the lighter, trying not to interrupt.

"Hey! Miss.... Now... I gotta talk to you for a moment." Andy hollered to me and I cautiously walked towards them as Norman mouthed an 'I'm sorry' to me. Oh crap.

"Yes Mr. Lincoln?" I asked politely, since I had never met him personally; but knew he was a pretty important person to Norm. "How can I help you today?" I batted my eyes at him while he frowned.

"You see my brothers back?" He asked and I couldn't help but chuckle under my breath. He frowned again, looking angry as he studied me. 

"Yeah. It's the craziest thing. We were sitting on the front porch and we were both...." I whispered to him while I moved my sleeve up to show the bruises on my wrist... "attacked by a bear."

"A bear..?" He asked with a stern voice and Norm broke out in hysterics. I waited till he calmed down before replying.

"It was just.... the damnest thing..." I said innocently and Norm nodded, smirking at me. 

"It was Andy. The.... damnest... thing..." he managed to choke out while trying to stop laughing.

"Do you need a shotgun?" Andy asked Norm, putting a hand on his shoulder, a smirk cracking on his lips.

"Noo.... noo.... uh.... we like the bear right? I think its the best thing thats happened to me... us.... in a long time." Norm said to me as I nodded.

"I guess.... since your fighting a "bear"" He emphized with hand gestures of quotes; "...with my brother... you can call me Andy. I honestly hate that Mr. Lincoln shit."

"So.... not Rick?" I asked as he shook his head chuckling. Norman throwing himself back against the building, holding his side in full hysterics all over again. "Nice to meet you Andy." I finally said, shaking his hand.

"You were right Normy... she's a fucking pistol...." he commented as Norm hugged him goodbye and we walked away, hand in hand.

********************************************************

"Sorry if I put your business out there, telling Andy..." Norm said to me softly as we laid in the bed of his truck naked, wrapped up in a blanket and one another. The stars shined bright above us, the dew on the grass in the field where we parked illuminating. 

"No... no.." I quickly said as I sat up to meet his gaze, frowning at him. "It's our business... not just mine." I kissed his lips softly, laying my head back down in the crook of his arm, kissing his chest as I did.

"I didn't know if you wanted to be there yet or at all or.... shit... I dunno. You make me happy- it's all that matters to me. It's all I know about it...." He continued, his raspy voice soft as he rubbed my arm that was draped over his stomach.

"I dunno...." I whispered. "I uhh..... I don't date. My daughters dad has been out of the picture since I got pregnant. Don't get me wrong. I like this..... I don't wanna get hurt." 

"I'm not that guy. I have occasional hook ups but.... I dunno. You're different. I'm flying blind." Honestly answering he kissed my head, his arms around me as he kept me close.

"I'm letting you in. It feels right and I'm only mostly terrified. I'm damaged. I don't want to hurt you either...." I exclaimed as I sat upright quickly, looking into his eyes as he held my hand. "I can't promise I won't. Just know I'm sorry and I don't want to. I really don't want to. .."

A tear ran freely down my cheeks as I stared at him, his own eyes watering as I pleaded with his soul. I wanted him to hear me. I wanted him to understand. I wanted him to see me. All of me.

"I don't...... I'm not a relationship guy. I don't know what I'm doing. But...." he paused, smiling at me as he scooted close to my face, kissing my lips and rubbing away the tear with his rough thumb. ".. I promise you I'll do everything in my power to figure it out with you. You feel worth it to me."

"You think so...?" I asked, smiling at him as he nodded.

"Only problem is...... you're leaking...." he smirked, wiping away more tears as he kissed my forehead, pulling me into a hug as I held him tightly, listening to the steady rhythm of his heartbeat.


	9. Lazy Day

My phone began ringing at ten in the morning and every thirty seconds after till I woke up, silently cursing whoever was on the other end. Norm groaned beside me, tossing a pillow in the general direction of the noise and pulling me closer to him. We crashed in his bed around dawn- spending all night enjoying each other's bodies for the third night in a row.

"I gotta get up to shut it off. Its plugged up in the bathroom..." I complained, feeling how sore my body was as I attempted to move.

"I'll grab it. I gotta pee anyway..." he offered, getting up out of bed slowly, pulling on some boxers as he made his way to the dark room. The phone began ringing again as he turned the light on. "It says Demon Bitch. You want this?" He asked and I nodded, holding out my hands to catch it as he tossed it my way.

"Yeah?" I asked into the phone as my mom shrieked for a few moments before disconnecting the call. I rolled my eyes at the silence for a moment, laying the phone on the end table and standing up slow to fix my screaming bladder.

"Who was that?" He asked as we passed each other in the doorway.

"My mom. Apparently she does not approve of my career change or something. She is pissed I left New York." I shrugged. "I'll call her back once I'm more awake."

"Ok. Imma start some coffee. You hungry?" I nodded, kissing his lips as we separated for a few minutes, leaving me to think.

Once showered and dressed I made my way downstairs, only to be greeted by Andy and Lauren, sitting on the barstools talking to Norman as he made pancakes and sausage, cigarette smoking itself hanging out of the corner of his mouth.

"Hey guys! Whats up?" I asked and they both flashed me a smile.

"Well.... Andy and I were gonna go for a run but its pouring so I mentioned coming here to watch season five with you today. I'm dying to see your reactions!" Laura told me warmly as Andy sat beside her, eyebrow raised and a smirk on his face. I guess he was wondering how we would behave with an audience. "You are on season five by now right?" She asked as Norm laughed loudly- his back to all of us.

"What else would she of been doing Laur?!" Andy asked loudly as Norm glanced at me, his face beet red. "I bet I can guess her favorite character even!" He boasted as I looked at my phone, faking a call and stepping outside to the covered porch to smoke.

*You bitch! I'm cooking for you!* Norman texted me as I laughed loudly, shaking my head.

*I see your embarrassing friend and I raise you with my mother.* I replied, lighting my cigarette and sitting down.

*Carry on. I got him. You win.*

I dialed my moms number and breathed deeply, cringing as she picked up.

"Danielle Mae!" She shrieked. "Why didn't you tell me you moved to Georgia?! What about your music career? What about your friends? Your condo!"

"I took a makeup job with the Walking Dead. Its six months. I need to breathe mom. After Kailee... I just. I'm doing good. How did you even find out?" I asked and she chuckled.

"TMZ of course. There's a picture of you with a guy at the airport. I googled him and figured it out."

"Well.... I'm fine. Thanks for calling." I muttered, hanging up on her and opening Instagram. I found the picture of Norms fingertips on my stomach I took last night and posted it with the caption 'I feel like i can be okay again.' Smiling as I posted it, knowing he wouldn't mind. My fans would spend weeks trying to crack the case.

Throwing my cigarette into the yard I went back inside to see the three of them sitting in the living room- Andy on the loveseat and Lauren in the recliner.

"There you are! I got your food and coffee right here!" Norm said excitedly, scooting over so I could join him on the sofa. "How's your mom?" He asked and I chuckled, sipping my coffee before answering.

"TMZ posted me at the airport with Greg. Tried to infer I guess but she figured out it was work. She wants me back to work touring and doing music i guess... I just wanna do this. I'm tired of being in the spotlight." I told him as he nodded, briefly rubbing my back.

"Wait. Call me dumb but why does TMZ care what your doing? You're in a band?" Lauren asked and I nodded.

"Yeah. TMZ really just stalks me because of my dad so.... " I rolled my eyes- taking a bite of food. Lauren just stared at me as Norm and I had a silent conversation with our eyes. I figured he knew this information but we hadn't discussed it yet.

"Her dad is Kurt Cobain." Andy said quickly, holding up his phone. "I just googled ya." He added, looking slightly embarrassed as he spoke. "Shit. Im sorry.... I.... shit." He muttered.

"It's okay." I responded. "It's fine.... really." We all ate silently, Norms hand on my back as we did.

*******************************************************

"You're shitting me!" I exclaimed loudly, drinking a guzzle of the beer in my hand as the credits rolled. "Tell me what happens!"

"You're gonna have to wait and see!" Andy teased, standing up and throwing the empty wing containers in the trash. It was nearly two in morning as we finished season five. Norm was laid out on the sofa, his head on my lap. Lauren went home hours ago but Andy stuck around.

"I bet you don't know any more than I do!" I shot back and both men laughed.

"No spoilers." Norm scolded me as he sat up. "Imma run him home. You cool here?" He asked as I nodded, kissing his lips and ignoring the gagging sound from Andy as he stepped outside laughing hysterically. "I think today went great. He loves you."

"Well I love him. Think he will leave his wife?"

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Very funny..." he muttered, grabbing my throat tightly for a few seconds. "That what you really want?" He demanded and I shook my head as best I could, feeling his grip loosen.

"I want you.." I moaned in his ear, running the tip of my tounge on his ear lobe and down his neck, playfully biting his skin. "Hurry back." I pleaded as he kissed me once more, winking as he looked back at me, crossing the threshold to the outside world.

I cleaned up the living room and kitchen, fed the cat and smoked a cigarette before heading upstairs to get ready for bed. I washed my face and brushed my teeth and hair, pampering myself with good hygiene habits I hadn't utilized in ages before I met this man. I crawled into bed wearing just my red lace bra and matching panties, hoping he would enjoy the present when he came home.

Impatient for his return I went thru the notifications on my phone, answering a few text messages and scrolling thru social media for a while. I took the initiative to follow Norm, Andy and Lauren on Instagram, scrolling thru Norms feed. I paused at a picture he shared two years ago that he tagged me in- a black and white photo of my artwork up on his bedroom wall with the caption 'My new favorite peice. This is next level.' I smiled as I looked up, enjoying its display above the television. It's a painting I did of a person sawing away at their own leg on a hospital floor- with limbs and chunks of their body already gone. The hospital bed beside them a dying child with rotten peices of flesh sewn onto them. Its grotesque but it was my life. I own it.... accept it... and don't talk about it.

Suddenly, I was sad. Sighing I pulled the uncomfortable bra off my body, grabbing his shirt from last night off the floor and pulling it over my skin. My body shook as I cocooned under the covers, petting Eye who laid beside me. The tears started and burned my eyes as I cried myself to sleep.


	10. Waiting Game

I sat in the hospital chair, beside my daughters bed, and held her tiny hand. She was twelve years old. Too young to be taken from me but here she was. Frail. Comatose. They did everything they could and I put everything I could into it but after twenty seven long, painful days.... my daughter took her final breath.

I awoke in a deep sweat. I breathed deeply, reminding myself I was alive and I was safe. Norm held me close, snoring quietly in my ear. Eye looked up at me from the comfort of the blanket as I stroked his soft fur and breathed some more.

Its been two years.

There has to come a point in my life where I can think of Kailee and not want to die. Therapy helped for a few years but when I least expect it.... it always brings me back to those days in the hospital.

I slipped out of bed, looking at the alarm clock and seeing how it was nearly ten. I had to be on set at noon and Norm agreed to come in with me to rehearse a particularly difficult scene he was shooting that afternoon. I got myself together before crawling back into bed, kissing him awake as he stirred, smiling at me- admiration in his eyes.

"Morning beautiful." He croaked and I smiled, kissing him again. "You were out cold when I got back. Figured you needed the sleep."

"Honestly, I probably did. My body was so sore. I have no idea why.." I told him as I wrapped my leg around his hip- pulling us close together- melding our bodies as one. He instantly responded to my teasing, rolling me on my back and kissing me deeply. "I want you.." I moaned as his hand traveled my body, my nails dug deeply in his back as my panties were removed my force, his body parting my legs in two- his cock inside me in moments causing me to scream in pleasure.

We were in sync. Our bodies working together as we changed positions, never dismounting. He was back on his knees, my left leg under his armpit my right around his waist as he drove it deeper and harder till we exploded in unison, kissing each other deeply as we rode the waves of pleasure we created.

"God I'm falling for you more and more each day..." he breathlessly whispered in my ear. "Theres something here..."

"I feel it.... and I'm here for as long as you'll have me." I replied, kissing his lips once more then getting up and handing him a towel on the floor to wipe up. "I promise."

"Imma hold you to it...." he smirked, throwing the towel at me as I squealed.

**************************************************

"You're early!" Nico exclaimed as I let go of Norm's waist and dismounted the motorcycle.

"Only by like... ten minutes..." I shrugged, following Greg to the makeup tent where extras stood in wait. Thomas and Becca were already inside, working on Chandler and Steven. "Morning." I said to them as I flashed them a smile, putting down my bag.

"Hey girl!" Lauren said excitedly as she walked in, sitting down at my station. "How was the finale of season five?"

"Apparently I am not allowed spoilers...." I replied as she laughed.

"Imma run. You and Norm coming to Joe's tonight right? 8pm. Say yes." She pleaded and I shrugged. "You should. Everybody is coming. Greg..... you too okay?" She got up and smiled bright as Greg nodded. "Have a great day!"

"Looks like you've made friends already." Greg told me with a smirk. "I told you that you would love it here" He tossed me a container of stage dirt and laughed as I fumbled to catch it. "You're on dirt duty today. Reedus steals it- be vigilant. Also we need thirty walkers ready by two. Ready to work?" I nodded as he sent an extra to my chair.

******************************************************

I sat with Thomas and Becca around three pm as we ate lunch, talking about jobs we have done. Becca came from doing runway makeup and Thomas has worked on most of the marvel superhero movies. They were both easy to talk to and I found we were all joking around as we worked.

"Hey, this seat taken?" Norman asked, pointing to the empty seat beside me as I shook my head. He was already in costume, looking attractive as ever. "How's your day going?" He asked as he picked up my water bottle and took a sip.

"Good. We mass produced quick today." I replied as I offered him half of my turkey sandwich which he took a bite of and handed back. "You having a good day?"

"Heavy scene coming up. Getting ready for it..." he muttered, pulling his sunglasses over his eyes from the bright sun. "You wanna go out with everyone tonight?" He studied my face while I shrugged.

"Up to you. Im game either way." I replied and he smirked, grabbing the container of dirt off the table, rolling it in his hands and putting it back. "I gotta get to it. See ya later." He stood, leaning down and kissing me on the cheek before walking off. I smiled as I watched him walk out of sight before looking back at my co-workers as they both stared at me silently.

"Are you guys going to the bar tonight?" I asked as they both frowned.

"We don't get actor invitations. There is an us and a them." Becca said quietly. "We don't even eat with them. We eat with the extras. You didn't notice? Look around." I glanced around to the other tables in the food tent and was suprised to see they were telling the truth. I didn't really notice it and it kinda bothered me.

"You aren't allowed or you just don't?" I asked and Thomas groaned.

"I see you. Strutting in here acting like you own the place because Greg puts you on some magical pedestal. But you're part of the makeup team so you ARE the help sweetie. You aren't one of them. You know what Norman did to our friend right? You need to be careful." He sneered as I frowned. Apparently these two were not gonna be friends of mine after all.

"I'm on a pedestal because I'm talented and good at my job." I stood, grabbing my things and frowning at them. "You don't know me." I stated, disappointed in their behavior and walking away so they could talk shit amongst themselves.

Back at the makeup tent Greg sat in front of the portable air conditioner, eyes closed. I put down my stuff, cleaning up from the earlier domino procedure for the zombie hoarde.

"You get caught up on the show?" Greg asked me and I nodded. "Still staying with Reedus I take it?" He pushed and I nodded again. "You're gonna hear shit.... bad shit.... about him. But he is a really great guy. He's just....."

"Dark and twisty..." I finished as he snapped his fingers and nodded.

"Just like you kid." He reflected. "I guess I can cancel the apartment search for now?"

"I dunno. It's all a little fast...." I answered honestly as he nodded more.

"I'll keep an eye out.... just in case." He turned the machine on high and held it up to his face for a moment, cursing the late may humidity. "For what its worth.... I have known you separately for many years and if I was gonna set you up with someone- he is who I would chose. Don't chase him off."

"I'll do my best." I muttered, watching as Thomas stuck his head in, saw me and left again. "Do me a favor and talk to your team. They aren't too happy im here." I mentioned and he frowned.

"I know this already.. Did they actually get ballsy and say something to you?" He asked and I nodded. "I will handle it."

"Maybe invite them to the thing tonight. They seem to think they are the help and not allowed to interact with actors and other staff."

"Its.... not... yeah. I'll handle it hon."

*Just want you to know being with you has been a light in the dark, ya kinky bastard.* I texted Norm, smiling at my words. Hoping I didn't interrupt his scene.

*Wait till later! Explosions! :)* he replied as my smile grew, knowing he was with me- even when he wasn't.


	11. Karaoke

It was after five when we wrapped for the day and I was excited about going out later. Norm and I were letting our unoffical relationship develop at its own pace. We were having fun together. We decided together it was our life and we deserved to be happy. People could think what they wanted about what was going on between us. It was our life. 

I was outside the makeup tent, basking in the warm sun when arms came up behind me, holding me tight to their body and picking me up as I squealed. I could smell Norman's cologne the second he grabbed me so I knew it was okay.

"Got you!" He declared as my feet hit the ground again and I laughed, spinning around and shaking my head. He was still in full costume and looked.... totally filthy.

"I knew it was you. I could smell you."

"You trying to say I stink?" He asked as I shook my head. "Well its shower time anyway." His eyes flashed bright and his lips had a wicked smirk as he lifted me again, tossing me over his shoulder, spanking my ass playfully as he headed for his trailer- seemingly everyone watched me squeal. I was laughing way too hard to care as he ripped open his door and closed it quickly behind us. We barely made it to the sofa before his shirt was being pulled off his body. "Get naked." He told me as I nodded, pulling off my long sleeve shirt, pushing my leggings off my body as he pulled me to my feet, his lips against mine as we noisily made our way to the small shower, the cold water blasting down as our naked bodies fumbled under the stream.

*********************************************************

I curled my blonde hair in big sections, accenting my face. My makeup was done dramatically with smoky black eyes and deep red lip stain. I had pulled leather pants onto my body along with high heeled boots, a tight black shirt that tied down the front and did amazing things for my breasts. If we were going out- I wanted to look good. Chances were- pictures would be taken. Maybe even a picture of Norman and I- so I really went all out. I wasn't shallow by any means, but I hated looking like a swamp monster in paparazzi pictures.

I walked downstairs and watched Norms jaw drop, drinking in the sight of me before him. He was on the phone but quickly hung up as he approached me, kissing me softly.

"You look...... wow." He stated, his cheeks a deep shade of pink as he looked down at me, causing me to chuckle. "I don't deserve you."

"Shut up." I pushed him playfully as I looked at him, dark jeans, black shirt, leather jacket and boots. He had no idea how wrong he was, and I didn't mean because appearance wise we looked good together. "I don't deserve you." I stated as I pulled him close, kissing him deeply.

Pulling out my phone I took a few pictures of us together, fighting the urge to share my happiness with the world as he kissed my neck. We headed out to his truck, smoking as we headed to the bar. We got stopped as we got to the bar, once from Daryll fans and once from one of my fans. I took pictures with the teenage girls and their mom, smiling as I noticed Norm watching me- tossing his butt on the ground.

Inside we held hands as we made our way to the big reserved section where everyone was already gathered, talking loudly while drinking various alcoholic beverages. "You're late!" Stephen said loudly as we walked in. I shrugged in response.

"This girl had to stop and greet her adoring fans." Norm told him as I sat down next to Lauren, hugging her hello.

"It was Norm im sure. Hes always in a parking lot signing something..." Gale chimed in and I shook my head- watching as he went and sat next to Andy, laughing at them as more people agreed. I looked down the table to see Thomas and Becca sitting with Chandler and Greg, deep in conversation. It made me happy to know they were here. Just maybe, work tomorrow would be more pleasant.

"What ya drinking?" Stephen asked me and I shrugged.

"I'll go with ya. I know what she likes..." Norman told him with a wink to me while they headed to the bar.

"He likes you." Lauren whispered in my ear as I watched him walk away, smiling as he looked back at me before disappearing around the corner. "And I think.... I think you like him too."

"Shush you." I scolded her with a laugh. "How much have you had to drink?"

"Enough to see there's something going on between you two..." she answered loudly, shushing herself as several people looked her way. "Your parking lot thing today...." She presented as edivence, like she was trying to get me to admit guilt. 

"That so?" I questioned her, taking my rum and coke from Norm as he placed it in front of me, kissing my lips briefly, smirking at me while he went around the table, sitting with Andy and Stephen again, getting lost in conversation. Lauren sat beside me with a gigantic grin, like a kid on Christmas. "Ok. Ok. You cracked the case." I took a sip, lowering my voice. "Honestly? It's good. I like it."

"He hasn't dated since I met him. Like five years...." she replied quietly. "This is werid. But I'm happy for you." 

An hour had passed since we arrived and some people left. I made my way down to Thomas and Becca, chatting with them about makeup and zombies with Greg. We seemed to be getting along a lot better now that I stood my ground with them- or maybe it was just the effects of the alcohol.

My phone screen lit up with a text on the table and Becca read it before I could pick it up. *You really do look stunning tonight. In case I'm an ass and didn't tell you. I seriously can't keep my eyes off of you.* Becca and I locked eyes for a moment as the screen went dark, her face unreadable. 

I excused myself, grabbing my phone and heading outside to smoke, flashing Norman a look as I passed him. The darkness brought a cold breeze along with it and I shivered as I stood in the parking lot- twenty feet or so from the door and lit my smoke, shoving my lighter in my bra so I wouldn't lose it, pack empty and discarded in the trashcan.

The door opened and I expected to see Norm but instead there was Becca, frowning as she approached me.

"So.... thats how you got the job right? You've been sleeping with Norman?!?!" She shrieked as I stood there, no knowing where the anger was coming from. The door opened again, Norman and Greg coming out to smoke but she either didn't see them... or didn't care.

"You know... I looked you up. Your daddy was a rockstar who killed himself when you were a baby... your babydaddy was a rockstar who committed suicide and killed your daughter in the process.... you take your clothes off for money and sing about being a whore. Anyone close to you fucking dies!! Your a drug addict slut! I don't care how good you are at this job- you are a shitty person!" 

She screamed inches from me at full volume. I didn't know what she was expecting but I simply sighed deeply, tossing my cigarette and punching her straight in the face. I rejoiced feeling her nose crack as my fist connected to her soft features. She stumbled back as both men ran over to us, Norm pulling me back as I swung again, grazing her in the jaw- blood shooting out from her puckered lips. Gregs jaw dropped as he stood there, flabbergasted at both her behavior and my right hook.

"Stop... stop..." Norms calm voice echoed in my mind as my body shook, tears flowing down my face as I heard more voices around us. He was still holding me from behind, my arms pinned down to my body by his strong grip.

"Do you need to go to the hospital?" Greg asked Becca and she shook her head, flipping me off and heading to her car, screaming profanities out the window as she drove away.

"Fuck Greg. We should cast her. You see that right hook?!" Stephen joked as I shook myself away from Norman's body, picking my cigarette up off the pavement and inhaling deeply.

"You okay?" Greg asked me calmly and I nodded, looking down at my fist, moving my fingers around. It would hurt but it was worth it. I would do it again in an instant. "I'm sorry kid. I talked to her. She seemed okay..." his voice quieted as Andy approached me, pulling me into an unsolicited bear hug.

"Am I fired?" I asked Greg, causing him to shake his head. "Alright well.... I need another shot. She ruined my buzz!" I declared as several people laughed. I just wanted to forget the bitch said anything.


	12. Chapter 12

Norman's P.O.V.

"You are sooooo drunk..." I chuckled as Dani danced around my living room, singing loudly to a song that was blaring from her phone. She had stripped out of her pants and shirt, falling twice when she ripped off her shoes.

"Oh my God babe! I know him!" She squealed, pointing at the singer, Marilyn Manson, on the screen as I nodded. "I'm so calling him!" The music stopped abruptly as she closed YouTube, took a shot and began the FaceTime.

"Ya know... its like four in the morn...." I stopped, suprised when he answered, half naked himself- standing in what looked like his kitchen.

"Hey! Whats up ya fucking trainwreck?!" His loud voice took up the silence as she squealed a hello in reply. "Babygirl... you look rough. What happened?" He asked with a frown and she sighed deeply, grabbing her phone and sitting on the sofa beside me, keeping me off camera.

"Some bitch talked shit about your neice... so I went after her." She said quietly, holding up her very swollen fist.

"She deserved it. Fuck her..." he quickly consoled her, I watched in awe as her face softened from anger to sadness. "On another note... I'm seeing someone." She added, looking up at me and smiling.

"Wait a minute love.... you didn't tell me about Mark till you were pregnant and you broke it off."

"Well....." she paused, covering her mouth from me, drunkenly trying to whisper without me listening; "I never loved Mark."

"Lets be honest..... you never liked him much either." He added with a smirk. "So... whose the guy?"

"Ummm.... you're gonna be mad at me...." she chuckled as I shrugged, taking her phone to say hello as she howled in laughter.

"Hey!" I said into the screen as his eyes grew wide and he choked on the bottle he was sipping from. We did a few episodes of my show Ride together and were already friends. 

"Nice to fucking see you man." He boasted.

"Hes making...." Dani took the phone back so she was in the camera, pulling me to her. "He's making me smile... like... all the time. And the sex!!!!" I cut her off, kissing her full lips before she gave away my secrets.

"Imma go kitten. Call me when your sober. Norm! I'll call you!" He hollared, disconnecting the call as she dropped the phone, our kiss deepening.

We were naked quick as I laid her down on the sofa, using her panties to gag her as I held her wrists together above her head with one hand, pulling her body to mine holding her hip in place with the other. She stretched her neck out as I bit her skin, feeling her orgasm pulsing around my cock as her muffled cry let me know she was enjoying the moment. Our eyes locked as my own orgasm built- pushing deeper into as we both experienced bliss at the same time, moments later.

As the pleasure wave calmed i slowly let my grip go on her skin, kissing her softly and holding he gently. I ran my fingers over her body as she shuddered- kissing her lips as I removed the gag. I laid beside her as she nestled into me and I listened to her breathe.

"He didn't mean to, ya know? He umm... he was so depressed and suicidal for so long. He would lose track of time. Forget he went to the store and buy the same thing twice. They had him on psych meds. In hospitals. He was a heavy drug user. He wrote the note. Left to take her to her friends house. I think he meant to do it after. Maybe he forgot. How do you consciously drive your car at one hundred and fifty miles and hour into a brick wall with your child in the back? I don't think he meant to take her too. Maybe she fell asleep. He forgot. I dont know." 

Danielle sat up, looking at my face, her eyes staring into my soul as she shook her head. "That bitch reads one tabloid article and thinks she knows what happened. I don't even honestly know. I was on tour.... I wasn't even home. But the note doesn't mention her. So I have to believe.... I have to...." she bit her lip, a single tear dropping down her cheek.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know." I whispered as she nodded her head.

"It happened. But for her to..... for her....." she sat up, reaching over me and grabbing the cigarettes, lighting on and holding it so I could have a drag, "I should of killed her. I would of...."

"Good thing i was there."

"You know what scares me more that how much I like you?" She asked as I shook my head. "How much its gonna hurt when you leave. You are the first guy I have liked in..... well.... forever."

"I'm stuck in the same line of thinking..... just so you know. I told you babe... I don't date. I don't have a girlfriend. A romantic attachment. To anyone. I'm a lone wolf."

"Even the lone wolf needs a mate..." she whispered, kissing my lips.

"Only if you're my mate..." I told her, holding her tight, fearing she would disappear.

********************************************************

I woke up at six to my alarm, cursing the sun for rising. I could smell coffee and heard Dani singing along to Pink Floyd. I pulled myself off the sofa, pulling on my jeans and walking into the kitchen and smiling at this girl that I'm desperately falling for while she finished the dishes. She had wet hair from a shower and smelled so good I wanted to repeat last night- immediately.

"Good morning Mr. Reedus." She smiled, handing me a cup of coffee. "I showered, did some laundry and cleaned up the house. We gotta leave in a few to be on set by seven- but I am gonna go smoke a cigarette if you wanna join me." She kissed my cheek and smiled again, heading outside as I followed her.

"Mornin." I responded, lighting us both a cigarette and sitting back into the chair, admiring her beauty. She had a soft pink hoodie on and black jeans, no makeup and still.... stunning.

"I couldn't sleep so.... I was productive." She told me, shrugging her shoulders. "Greg called me this morning. The studio has an apartment for me if I want it."

My chest felt heavy, like my heart was going to explode as she mentioned leaving. The thought of having this.... then her just being gone. I shook my head- unable to use words to say how I was feeling. "I uhh..." I finally mustered and she nodded, holding my hand. "I don't want you to leave."

"I don't want to. I just have never been one to.... ya know.... push myself on anyone. I would never just decide we are living together..." It was then that I figured it out. She was so much less confident today, so raw. She let me in and she was afraid of how I would feel in the morning.

"Move in with me." I told her and her eyes shined, a smile instantly on her face. "Offically anyway... I mean, you aren't a guest. I want you here." I choked out- realizing, like her, I was baring my open heart as well.

"I dunno.... I mean.... what if Andy leaves his wife? He loves me.." she quickly replied with a smirk. Obviously trying to make light of our serious conversation.

"I love you." I told her, her face now serious- almost afraid.

"You..... you what?" She asked, her hand trembling under mine.

"I love you. So stay. Be my girlfriend... as middle school as that sounds."

"Fuck Norm....." she gasped, her face unreadable but a smile was forming on her lips once again.


	13. Black Eyes

I was on my fifth rotting, burned zombie when Becca showed up to work. She had two black eyes, gauze on her nose and a swollen jaw. I cringed at the sight of her but said nothing. Thomas said hi when I got on set but had kept to himself ever since. I promised Greg I would make peace and not punch anyone else. 

"Dani. Grab your bag and head out on location with Sonequa and Michael." Greg told me and I simply nodded. I knew better than to question Nicos direction as I finished up the walker and grabbed my bag. "Tell them to give me ten minutes, I'm directing the scenes." I nodded again, patting his arm as I went past the trailers to the big white van we were traveling in, smoking as I walked.

I was pretty distracted today. When I woke up this morning Norm gave me a house key, keys to his truck if I ever wanted to use it and the security codes. This casual fling has taken a significant turn towards a real relationship. I was doing my best not to freak out. If I wanted to get honest with myself I was already head over heels in love with him but I rarely trusted my own judgement. He made me happy. He made me cum. He said he loved me. He asked me to be his girlfriend. I never answered him just screwed him in response. He was consuming all my thoughts. My judgement cloudy. Making me want more than I could offer. 

A young girl sat on the hood of a black car, smoking a cigarette and watching me intently as I passed. I could feel her eyes studying me and the more I tried to shake it off, the more I could feel it. She had short blonde hair with purple tips, extremely thin and tiny. I wondered who she was but quickly dismissed it as I approached the van and greeted everyone. Looking back at her once more but she was gone- as was her presence from my memory. 

********************************************************

It was way past dinnertime when we returned- everyone feeling the scenes that were just shot. I woke Greg up as we parked who thanked me and dismissed me for the day.

"Five a.m. tomorrow kid. Its horde day!" He hollared after me as I nodded. I made my way thru the trailers after seeing the other van had returned, hopefully Norman with it. Everyone was clearing out quickly as I passed them, various people saying hello to me as I walked by. I stopped at his trailer, trying the door but it was locked up tight and his bike was gone. Figuring he wrapped earlier I pulled out my phone and called him but it went straight to voicemail. Sighing, I wondered what I was going to do now. I never really prepared for this because it hasn't yet come up. I walked back to the vans, tapping Greg on the shoulder.

"Hey Norm isn't answering his phone and his bikes gone. You think you could give me a ride?" I pleaded and he nodded.

"Help me get this camera equipment inside and I'll get you home. I'll make some calls too. I think they wrapped but you never know. Tomorrow's gonna be a long shoot for everyone." I nodded, grabbing things and following him to the big building in the back. I noticed the black car still sitting there, this time Becca sat on the hood and watched me. My anxiety was higher than its been in a long time as I felt her silently judging me. I fought every urge to finish what I started.

"How's the hand?" Greg asked me as I put things away for the morning and I shook my head.

"Nothing alcohol and ice couldn't cure." I responded with a smile.

"I would fire her... but we really need the help tomorrow. Another long day of domino walkers ahead. You gonna be okay working with her?" He asked me and I nodded. "You sure?" He pushed as I nodded again. "Okay then..." he finally gave in and pulled out his phone, frowning for a moment and pocketing it again.

"What's wrong?" I asked but he said nothing as we locked up the building and walked to his car. I opened the door and started to get in when I heard the sound of a motorcycle approaching us.

"Hey stranger." Norm said as he parked in front of us, cutting the engine. "Ready to go home?" He asked and I nodded. "Thanks for taking care of her Greg." He added as I approached him and he pulled me in for a kiss.

"I'll see you in the morning kid!" I heard Greg yell as we drove away quickly, my arms around the man I love as I smirked at Becca watching us depart- the other girl sitting beside her.

**********************

We went to a restaurant in town to have dinner, this adorable little Italian place that smelled amazing. We talked about New York City while we ate, our favorite food joints and things to do. He talked about his son and the breakup with Helena- other short lived trials that never seemed to work out. Everything but work. Not that it mattered, he showed up when I needed him- thats what mattered. Even so... it bugged me. Just a bit.

"I need to go car shopping next chance I get." I mentioned as we had a glass of wine once the food was cleared.

"Okay... yeah. Generally we go in together but I get it." He replied, clearing his throat and scratching at his stubble. Clearly something was bothering him today, just a bit.

"You shouldn't have to come back for me once your done. We aren't always gonna be on the same schedule."

"I came and got you right? I showed up." He snapped and I nodded, mentally over the conversation we were having. We paid quietly, rode home and the second we were inside I could feel it wasn't right. I didn't know what it was... but it just... it was off.

I went upstairs and showered, pulling on a clean tank top and shorts. Eye was meowing so I followed him downstairs and fed him, grabbed my cigarettes and went out front. Norm was already out there, sitting in a chair staring off into the sky. I sat on the steps, smoking and looking up at the moon- trying to figure out why things were so different from this morning.

"Mingus wants to come for the weekend." He said after a few minutes and I nodded. Of course his son is a factor we never talked about while screwing all over the house. "Do you wanna meet my son?" He asked coldly, almost angry.

"Norman... do you want me to meet your son?" I asked gently, trying not to meet his harsh tone with one from me.

"Yeah. But thats not what I asked." He stated and I nodded. He was right.

"Yes. Of course I want to meet him." I replied, turning to look at him.

"Ok." He stated simply, getting up and going inside, slamming the door behind him.


	14. About Last Night

It was nearly dark when we wrapped for the day and I was completely dead on my feet. We worked twelve straight hours before breaking for lunch- back at it again till we couldn't shoot anymore. I lost my zombie count at sixty two. Norman was on location shooting so I hadn't seen him since we parted ways at quarter to five in the morning. Greg told me at lunch he had wrapped him for the day at noon, so I was hopeful his mood improved. Both of us were exhausted and I wrote our moods last night to be just that.

I was coming out of the makeup trailer when I saw him, beaming a bright smile as he approached me. "You done for the day babe?" He asked and I nodded. "Good. I got a suprise for you." He smirked, kissing me deeply and holding me close.

"Lemme check in with Greg and grab my stuff okay?" I asked as he took my hand in his, walking in with me. "Hey, what time you need me tomorrow?" I asked as Greg greeted us.

"Your on location with Reedus for next two days so check with Mike and Gale. Or just ask him." He joked as Norm shrugged his shoulders.

"Its late... noon i think. They wanna get the woods ready first." He told us as Greg nodded.

"I am here at five then.... a-fucking-gain. Noon D. Ill see you two tomorrow. Get some sleep." He waved as we left, Norms arm around my back as we walked out to the parking lot.

"Where's your bike?" I asked as he frowned, looking around with me.

"Shit. Where did it go?! What the fuck!" He yelled loudly. "Dammit!" He contuined, as I looked around again.

"Want me to grab security?" I asked and he sighed, chuckling.

"I just remembered... I forgot it at home." He told me, my jaw dropping.

"Are you drunk?" I asked him as he laughed. "Then how are we getting home?"

"Here. Drive us." He chucked me a set of keys and I missed them, frowning at my failure as I picked them up from the gravel. I looked around for his truck and frowned. I hit the unlock button and car lights came on behind me, making me jump as I turned around.

"Is this a.... is this.... Norm.... did you just buy this?!" I asked as he nodded. I approached it quickly, running my fingers over the sparkling red paint, screaming in my head. "I have a serious hardon for muscle cars..." I shrieked and he chuckled.

"You love it?" He asked and I nodded. "Happy Birthday." He added, kissing my cheek and my jaw dropped.

"It's not my.... its only the.... oh shit. Friday's my birthday!" I laughed, suprised I didn't remember something that used to matter to me. "You bought me a car.... for my birthday...." I asked as he nodded. "Thank you!" I said excitedly, jumping into his arms.

"It's also an... I'm sorry I was late picking you up last night and being a total dick to you and it will definitely happen again gift but... happy birthday is shorter." He muttered and I frowned, kissing him again.

"You are forgiven." I wanted to say more... ask questions.... but just like that- I didnt care. It didn't matter.

Maybe thats what love is. Acceptance and Trust.

"Can I get some shots of you? Been dying to get one of you with it." He asked and I nodded, smiling as he pulled out his phone and taking a few pictures. Then he walked up and pulled me close as he took a few of us together.

"Wanna go for a ride?" I asked as he smirked, opening the passenger side door and riding shotgun.

*****************************

"You coming inside?" Norm asked as I sat outside, social media caught up as well as the hundred or so text messages and emails I have ignored since Norman came into my life.

"I just wanna stare at Jolene a moment longer..." I replied as he laughed. "Its getting cold. Think she needs a blanket?"

"Common babe..." he held out his hand as I stood and took it, walking inside to eat dinner.

"Thanks again."

"I spent a good bit of yesterday getting that for you. I was worried you were gonna online order a car after dinner last night." He chuckled but his cheeks were flush with embarrassment. "I was pretty sure it was all screwed up. Made me question everything. These scenes aren't helping my mood."

"I'm a tangible purchaser... for future reference. I can't get down with online shopping..." My voice trailed off as my phone rang and I picked it up, apologizing.

"Danielle- Its Megan. We have a PR nightmare. You're dating someone?!" She asked loudly and I smiled at Norm as I mouthed 'my manager' to him, just as his phone began ringing.

"Megan. Relax. Its private." I coddled her but it only upset her more.

"Well Danielle- its online so it's not private at all! The pictures are viral." I put her on speaker and pulled up Google, putting my name in the search bar. True to her word, images of Norman and I out to dinner the previous night appeared as well as us hugging as he greeted me today on set. I held the phone up to Norm who shrugged.

"It doesn't actually show anything. What? I'm not allowed to spend time with anyone nowadays?" I asked as Norm laughed. "I gotta go. We're eating dinner." I told her, losing interest in what she had to say.

"I hope its behind closed doors this time!" She exclaimed as I hung up on her.

"Well.... my manager is pissed." I told him with a chuckle.

"Whatever. So is mine. This is what we pay um for... right?" He asked as I nodded, taking a bite of my food.

***********************************************

We were both asleep by ten and up by six- despite being able to sleep in. We spent two hours having incredible mind blowing sex, several times, to start the the day right. Purposely, due to managers, we left our phones on silent in the kitchen.

"We are low on food.... lower on coffee." I pouted as I tried making coffee and couldn't. "Wanna go grocery shopping?' I asked as he scoffed.

"Does anyone?"

"Well... I haven't done it in years. But .... Mingus is coming tomorrow- we should have something in the house, right?"

"You got a point. Let's head out, get coffee on the way." He winked. "Lets take the truck for space."

We stopped in a cute bakery, ordering lattes and muffins, full on pda the whole time. I was in such a good mood, I didn't want to hold back. We horseplayed thru the store and left with way too much stuff- most of it we had never seen before. This small town was great for being out in- no one really seemed to care.

"Its crazy how I can't go into a Starbucks in the city. Here- nobody cares." I laughed. "How is it only ten in the morning?"

"Today is gonna wreck us. Wanna go home and nap?" He asked and I nodded, knowing damn well we would never sleep as the ran his fingers up my thigh, teasing me in the exact way to get me going. "I'd pull over right here but apparently.. someone is watching us." He joked as he took my hand in his, kissing my fingers.

He pulled into the driveway, the gate already open. As we passed the trees and approached the house the black car from yesterday was parked out front- the thin girl sitting on the steps, something in her hand i couldn't make out.

"Babe- call 9-1-1, then call Greg. Tell them Ambers here. With a gun." He stated flatly, getting out of the truck.


	15. Just Stop

"Get back in the truck Norm!" I pleaded as he got out, approaching Amber as she stood, gun still at her side while I did what he asked, giving the dispatcher the address and the situation. I then hung up and called Greg- panicking as Norm stood in front of the psycho.

The conversation wasn't going well. Her hand was beginning to shake as tears rolled down her face and I sat there in shock for several moments before getting out of the truck myself- despite Norm's protests not to. My hands were up in front of me as I moved towards them, breathing deeply as I stared at the gun. 

"Amber. You don't know me and I don't know you. But let's talk about it." I pleaded as she shook her head irratically. I stopped beside Norm, logistically figuring out how to take this bitch down if she raised the gun, but she was too far to tackle without Norm getting hurt.

"Couldn't be with anyone for more than a night huh?! Can't see yourself settling down huh?!" She shook the gun, taking a step towards us as she sobbed. "YOU HAVE KNOWN EACH OTHER FOR A WEEK. A FUCKING WEEK!" She screamed, raising the gun and pointing it at Norman as I trembled in anger and fear. "I knew you for four years. FOUR FUCKING YEARS we flirted and joked and shared a connection. FOUR YEARS. It took me THAT LONG to get you in bed... You were SUPPOSED to realize you loved me. AND YOU JUST MOVED ON?!" She screamed out in pain, just as the sirens began shouting our way. Amber frowned, shaking her head as she turned, the gun pointed right at my heart.

"Don't hurt her..." he choked out, grabbing my hand tightly as she frowned, shaking her head and redirecting it back to him.

"If I can't be with you... neither can she!" She hollared as she cried harder, her gaze at his hand on mine instead of where the gun was pointed. I watched her finger go on the trigger; the sirens grew to deafening levels as she closed her eyes.

It was now or never.

"I love you." I confessed to him loudly, pulling my hand from his and shoving him with all my might. We both fell sideways just as the gun went off. I felt something burning my shoulder as I toppled on Norms body and I could hear Amber wailing as the police sirens lit up the trees.

*************************************************

I woke up in a hospital room, Norman laying in bed to my left, snoring quietly- blood on his white shirt. Lauren sat in the chair beside the bed to my right,, holding my hand and looking at her phone. I tried pulling my hand away and she looked up, smiling softly.

"Hey you." She said gently.

"I missed work..." I groaned, my voice cracked and dry.

"When you take a bullet for Daryll... the whole cast and crew gives you a pass. We start shooting again Tuesday. Greg is planning on hiring some new people, Gale is upping security. It's all gonna be okay sweetie. Lemme go grab the doctor." She stood up, reaching over me and nudging Norman, pointing to me as his eyes opened before she left the room.

"You took a bullet for me." His voice was so soft, his face expressionless. "You crazy bitch... you took a bullet for me."

"I took a bullet for you." I shrugged, groaning from the pain on my right side.

"Why?" He asked and I frowned.

"Because now that I have this... I literally can't live without you. So, I took a bullet."

"If you would've died..." he snuggled into me, kissing my lips. "I wouldn't of made it. I love you...."

The doctor came in with Lauren, explaining that they removed the bullet, they stopped the bleeding and repaired the bone fracture. I would need to stay overnight and wear a sling on my right arm for two weeks.

"Good thing I'm left handed..." I chuckled as Lauren shook her head.

"Least now we have a cool story to tell people about how we knew we would be together forever." Norm whispered in my ear, kissing my cheek.

*****************************************************

Lauren dropped me and Norm off at the house the following morning around noon, promising to come by later and drop off dinner- despite my constant protests not to. I stopped by the steps, staring at the large pool of blood on the pavement.

"Hey, common. I'll clean that up in a minute." He whispered, taking my hand and leading me inside.

"What happened to Amber?" I asked and he shrugged.

"The police tackled her- i was a little preoccupied worrying about my girlfriend honestly." Norm looked at me, kissing my fingers. "I gotta leave in a few minutes and pick Ming up from the airport. You gonna be okay alone? You wanna come? We can grab dinner in Altanta."

I shook my head, sitting on the sofa and petting Eye as he jumped up on my lap, meowing loudly. "I'll just sleep honestly. Spend time with your son. I don't wanna intrude."

"I would feel safer if you weren't alone...." He told me as he sat on the table in front of me and took my hand in his.

"I'm okay. I can handle myself." I promised him, flashing him a big smile. "I wanna shower... get the blood out of my hair before I meet him."

"I dunno. Kind of like the red tips. Gives ya character." He laughed as I scrunched my nose up at him.

"I'll take that under consideration Reedus."

*********************************************

It was dinnertime when Norm got back. Lauren and I just finished making fish tacos, she demanded they were Mingus favorite food when he came down last summer.

While he was gone I got a shower, wrapping my wound with plastic wrap so it wouldn't get wet and did my best one handed. I called my mom who was in absolute hysterics because she heard about the shooting on prime time news, following the story with the relationship bomb from TMZ. She made me promise I would visit in two weeks time or she was coming down here to kick my ass, as she put it.

"Danielle right?" A very handsome blonde teenage boy asked the second he walked in the door, dropping his bags soon as I nodded. He pulled me into a bone crushing hug for several seconds as I hugged him back with my one good arm. "I'm sorry... umm.. I'm Mingus. Thank you. For my dad, ya know?" He asked and I nodded.

"Anytime." I said with a smile, looking up to see Norman standing in the doorway with a satisfied smirk on his face. "Lauren and I made fish tacos for dinner." I told them as Mingus cheered.

"Sounds epic. Laur, did you make that spicy coleslaw for them?" Mingus asked, bending down to scratch Eye and she nodded. "Cool. I'm starving."

We ate in the unused dining room, the four of us talking about life, catching up. "My mom kinda freaked when the TMZ article came out- I just laughed cause Dad told me about him dating Danielle like... the second or third day she was here. Then she sat me down all upset to tell me someone tried to kill my dad and I'm like yeah mom I know. Dad called me two hours ago and told me everything. You really gotta catch up." Mingus told us laughing and I just smiled, Norm blushing as he listened to his son.

"So she calls me right- cussing up a storm about how my child shouldn't know my personal business and I just laughed- which ya know- pissed her off more. I'm just like Helena look.... he's fourteen years old. Then she threw a fit about Dani being here.. can you believe that shit?"

"Have you ever introduced Ming to someone you were...." Lauren stopped talking as Mingus eyes grew wide for her to finish the sentence.

"Nope. She's the first...." Norm replied, biting into his food and smiling at me while he chewed.

"I kinda celebrity stalked you... not gonna lie. I thought you were a badass before you took a bullet for my dad. Now that you've saved his life- I'll marry you in four years if he doesn't." He joked, earning laughs from everyone. "You didn't go in my room right?" He asked suddenly, his smile dropping as he looked at his dad while we both shook our heads no. "Thats good. Ok. I'll be right back..." he exclaimed, jumping up and running up the steps.

"Uhh... what's in his room?" Lauren asked and Norman chuckled.

"He.... may.... have a poster of my girlfriend on his wall in almost nothing. Maybe.... probably."

"Umm...." Lauren, wide eyed stared at me as my face turned red.

"Well... I have modeled for playboy, inked magizine.... hustler..."

"Oh god no! No, not those. I have those, not him. Jesus..." Norm laughed uncomfortably. "Its the band poster for your last album. I took him to a show in Atlanta three years back- he got it there. The.... black leather with the...."

"Oh... thats kinda dirty..." I muttered, Lauren still staring at me.

"I feel like we need to be best friends. You do what...?" She asked as I chuckled. "You're lead singer in a rock band... pose for playboy and you're doing zombie makeup?"

"Hold up. Norm is an actor, model, resturant owner, mechanic, artist...." I responded as she shrugged.

"You forgot about asshole. I'm an asshole." Norm added as Ming came back downstairs. "All good buddy?" He asked as Mingus nodded, cheeks still bright red.


	16. Gangsta Rap

The morning came and went as we did a whole lotta nothing. Ming was growing restless so they went out to the local arcade while I straightened up the house. I was thankful his son was so accepting of me but I still didn't wanna crash his alone time. It was a little bizarre to think about Kailee being fourteen. It would of been the best experience- getting to watch her grow up. Today I was okay. Today I could think about her and not cry.

I was blaring music from my car stereo, rap blasting as I chainsmoked while I sat on the porch and worked on a drawing of a zombie I wanted to create for the horde. The guys pulled up, Norm frowning as he sat down beside me while Ming carried pizzas into the house for dinner.

"First a shooting.... now gangster rap. This used to be a quiet neighborhood..." he joked, hand gesturing to the miles of trees around us as I laughed. "Come in and eat babe. Mingus has a movie to show us." He stood and paused, looking down at what I was doing. "Picture is fucking wicked. You're so fucking talented." He boasted, kissing my head as he passed me.

'"Can you turn off my car?" I asked and he nodded, jumping down the four concrete steps, his knees cracking loudly as he landed and I couldn't help but laugh as he looked back at me suprised.

"What's so funny?" He asked, trying to walk it off.

"You're falling apart on me Reedus. Your knees okay?"

"Like you could do better!" He challenged and I quickly got up and went to the top step, jumping and clearing them in one motion, raising my eyebrow at him.

"With one arm... perfect balance." I bragged as he flipped me off.

"Thats not fair.... you're way younger than me!" He bitched and I frowned.

"Not.... really....." I told him and he looked up for a moment, like he often does when he is deep in thought, trying to figure some shit out. "94.....04.... 14... plus three..." he muttered to himself as I stood there, hand on my hip.

"You are what? Twenty three... maybe? I'm almost fifty."

"In what world do you think i'm possibly twenty three?!" I sighed, brushing my hair out of my face as I shook my head at his assumption. "Norm! For your information I am 34. I was eleven when Kurt died... if you were using his death as your calculator just now- which is horrible by the way. My name is NOT Frances. That bitch Courtney is NOT my mom." He nodded, looking guilty as he stood before me- as if finally understanding. "Just ask me, I'm not afraid to talk about him. You being twelve years older than me doesn't bug me a bit. Does my age bother you?"

"Nope. Its why I never brought it up before." He pulled me close, kissing me, his face red with embarrassment.

********************************************

Norman slept in Sunday morning as Mingus and I hung out downstairs, taking turns showing each other videos on YouTube as we laughed our ass off. I was throughly enjoying his company- knowing i would miss him when he left tonight.

"Do you have any pictures of the walkers you have done so far? You don't post them on your instagram."

"That's cause I'll get fired." I replied laughing. "I'll show you.. just keep it between us." I added with a wink as I pulled out my phone, unlocking it, pausing for just an instant on my background- the image of Norms fingers on my stomach. I opened my gallery, clicking on the Walkers folder and began scrolling thru them as we settled on the sofa, Eye sleeping between us.

"Oh god. Gross!" He commented at the rotting, Skeleton puss zombies from my first day at work. I kept scrolling, pictures I took of the forty extras standing in line to get turkey sandwiches had Ming cracking up. I showed him the location pictures of Abraham and Sasha in town, the zombie I did stuck behind glass and the one Greg and I did stuck on a pole. There was a couple of Lauren and I as well as one of Andy and I that gave him a chuckle and it ended with the picture Lauren took of Norm and I kissing in the dark, barely visible that its us, the moon glowing behind us.

"Uhh.. sorry." I chuckled nervously as I put my phone down.

"He really loves you ya know?" Ming told me and I nodded. " I know I'm just a kid and it's not my place to say.... but I see why. And I already love you too."

"Aww Ming..." I whispered, hugging him with my functional arm.

"I'm serious. I'm sorry you got shot.. but your stuck with us both now. Protecting you. Thanks for keeping him alive. He doesn't always wanna.." He quit talking as his eyes welled up and he sniffed a little as we heard Norm come into the room. He was shirtless, looking absolutely amazing as he stood there smiling at us.

"I'm gonna go smoke Ming. Set up that game you were telling me about. Let's play for a bit."

"Ok D. Thanks for hanging out all morning!" He said excitedly as I nodded, standing up and heading towards Norm, kissing his lips briefly.

"Hey bud, imma head out to smoke. Be right back." Norm told his son as he nodded, following me outside. "Is there coffee?" He asked me once we were alone and I nodded.

"Want me to get you some?" I asked, he shook his head in response. "Okay...." I shrugged as I laid my head on his bare arm.

"Happy Birthday baby." He said softly, kissing my head. "I was planning this big thing for you but then.... yeah I don't know if you still feel up to it."

"Thank you. Mingus asked me to ride to Atlanta with you tonight. He gave me a stuffed animal he won at the arcade yesterday as a present. Made a little sling for its arm. It was sooo sweet." I told him as I showed him the picture of the white teddy bear on my phone. "I love your son so much."

"He loves you too. We both do. So much." He told me, carefully putting an arm around me. "Birthday dinner in Atlanta it is then." He kissed my lips, smiling as it ended.


	17. Grin

Norman's P.O.V.

Monday felt like shit with Mingus gone. I missed him so much every time I had to say goodbye. Dani even seemed a little off as she quietly drank her coffee, scrolling thru social media as she smoked at the kitchen island, Eye asleep in her lap.

I was scattered in the living room, the coffee table filled with art I've done and photos I have taken that I was putting in my new book. I had a really good one of Dani I was putting in- she was putting the final touches on a particularly nasty zombie, its jaw torn and hanging down, chunks of its skin missing and part of its neck gone. Her particular style of grotesque was even more amazing up close. Her face was deep in concentration as she worked, her blue eyes shining. I was in awe of her beauty every time I saw her. I was the luckiest man alive. We were moving fast- but it happened so effortlessly. I have never just dove in like this- my biggest concern being Mingus- but he mentioned at the arcade he knew it was gonna work out and he was getting his head around not checking out his future stepmother anymore. He also contuined to remind me to not be a dick to to her as he knew I am to everyone. Most of the time.

Dani came in the living room, holding her phone and frowning. "You don't maybe.... nevermind." She sighed, walking out of the room again. I watched her pace for a few minutes and waited- knowing she would be back. I just had a feeling.

I stacked up the images for the proposal for my meeting Wednesday with the publisher, tidying up the living room and pulling on my jacket.

"I gotta run and get cigarettes. You wanna come?" I asked and she nodded, standing up and sliding on some flip flops and attempted a hoodie but the sling was in the way. "You want help? I asked and she sighed, tears in her eyes. "What's wrong?" I asked as she pushed away the help,, shaking her head. "You're in pain aren't you? You need more meds?"

"I'm not taking them. I had a pretty significant heroin bender right after Kailee. I don't like to take opioids." She winced, pulling off the sling and stretching her arm to pull the hoodie on. Breathing deeply she got it situated, pulling her arm back inside the sling, closing her eyes for a moment. "I took half doses when Ming was here so he wouldn't see me in pain. I'm struggling today honestly."

"Okay. I get it. But you were shot. You need something. What can I do?" I asked as she smiled at me with tears in her eyes.

"Oh I got something.... but it's a shitty ask." She mumbled, handing me a cigarette as we headed outside and to her car, Dani tossing me her keys as she went to the passenger seat, falling against the seat- cursing as she struggled with the seat belt.

"Name it." I reached over and grabbed the belt, kissing her soft lips as I pulled it across- clicking it in place.

"I have to go to New York next weekend. My mom requests my presence. I would blow her off but I have an interview and a show to do." She bit her lip as she put her hand on my leg, closing her eyes. "Please don't feel obligated to say yes. You don't have to come... I'm sure your busy."

"I would love to go... honestly. It'll be nice to ride shotgun instead of being the center of attention."

"You sure? Like... really sure? Because my life is kind of hectic. You don't have to come do the stuff with me. My mom does request your presence though. She's...... a lot."

"No babe, let's do it. What show are you doing?"

"Its a mental health benefit rock concert. I have like two songs to do. One with Corey and one with Chester. Plus- you can meet one of my little sisters." She winked. "Shes the twenty something thing you thought I was." I laughed as she shook her head, smirking. "She's a publicist. Really. Fucking. Annoying."

"What about your interview? What's that for?"

"Howard Stern- so that'll be fun. I just got an email from my manager. Its promo for the show Sunday night and they wanna ask about... ya know..." she chuckled, pointing at her arm. "She said they tried for you too but you said no." She laughed, showing me the email as I parked in front of the gas station.

"I wasn't even asked honestly. Interviews are a hard no like ninety percent of the time. I do like fifty a year just in my AMC contract. I get tired of the same stupid questions." I smirked as she nodded. "I think one with you would be fun though. I'll call my manager. See what she says."

Dani smiled wide, kissing me deeply on the lips as I got lost in her touch for several moments.

Bang. Bang.

The noise made us both jump as we looked up to see Andy banging on the hood while Rob stood behind him laughing. Cursing, Danielle got out of the car quickly, walking up to Andy and punching him in the arm. My eyes wide I jumped out after her while she contuined shouting at him.

"I was literally just shot you ass! That wasn't funny!" She screamed as I approached them, putting a hand on her face as I stepped between them, pulling her focus on me.

"It's ok. He's an asshole. It's okay." I repeated as she nodded, looking around to see the audience she grew in the parking lot. I turned to look at Andy who was rubbing his arm, smirk gone from his face.

"Sorry I punched you...." she mumbled, looking at Andy. "But Norm's right. You're an ass..."

"Im Rob. You're offical boss. It's great to finally meet you." Rob chimed in, sticking out his hand for Danielle awkwardly shake with her left. "Ever acted before? I think you'd..." he began as she took her hand away with a frown.

"Listen man... I'm flattered. But no."

"We are going out to lunch. You guys wanna come?" Andy asked and we both nodded.

We grabbed cigarettes, following them to a steakhouse twenty minutes from home in another small town. Danielle spent the whole drive singing along to the radio and smiling at me. She seemed calmer and happier from when she woke up this morning, hopefully spending the weekend away from here would continue to keep her spirits up.


	18. Memories

"I'm so fucking excited we got both of you. This show is gonna be great. When did you get into town?" Howard asked as we sat on the leather sofa in front of him, headphones on and mic in our face.

"Uhh... twenty minutes ago?" Norm answered, rubbing his face nervously. When he told me interviews mess with his anxiety... he wasn't lying.

"And to clarify for the listeners- you worked all day right?"

"Yeah- we were in the woods getting eaten by mosquitoes all freaking day!" I exclaimed laughing. "We shot till god... three a.m. then were back on set at seven. It's been wild."

"Ok D... been dying to ask and I'm so excited to be the first... how did this happen? Got a thing for crossbows and bikes? This story blew up so quick." Howard asked as I looked over at Norm who was laughing as he put an arm around my back.

"We started as friends and it evolved. We are just both private people and haven't felt the need to go blasting our life out to the world." I shared with a smile.

"Well... until someone shot you!" He exclaimed and I nodded. "But you're okay now though?" I nodded again.

"Tis a scratch..." I joked.

"The news articles all said it was an obsessed fan- shot at Norman and his girlfriend, you, took the bullet. The love on social media was insane. You had fans of the show, of his, of yours...." he chuckled as he contuined; "... Jesus the support from the whole rock community. They covered it hard. You had people like Sharon Osborne talking about this on her show. Jimmy Kimmel.."

"We heard. We are very thankful for all this support. I feel like we need to go on a thank you tour." Norm joked. "But seriously, we feel all the love and I'm just glad she's okay. Scared the shit out of me."

"The video with you holding her in your arms... covered in her blood..." Howard said sadly... "I was watching the news when it popped up. I was on the phone in seconds. Terrifying..." Norm put his arm around me a little tighter and I knew he was as done talking about it like I was. I had to do something.

"Well... I'm here now. And im promoting our Mental Health benefit concert Sunday from six to ten- 'Life Matters' right in Central Park. All proceeds to the show will be donated to the National Suicide Prevention Hotline..." I quickly changed the subject- ready to move on. Its been a long day.

*************************************

"Sorry about that... the questions..." Howard frowned as he shook Norman's hand. "D... I'm so sorry....." He pleaded as he pulled me in for a hug.

"It's really okay...." I consoled him. "You gotta do what you gotta do..."

"Yeah... man its okay. It's good to meet you." Norm added, patting his shoulder.

"You going to the rock show with her?" He asked, his eyebrows raised and Norm nodded. "Shes got a hundred ex boyfriends, uncles, dads and brothers there... including me. You're in for a ride brother." Howard laughed. "Good luck.... you are gonna need it."

**************************************

I unlocked the door to my condo- looking back at Norm who nodded silently. I shared with him how bad it was and how much I desperately did not wanna come here, or for him to come with- but I needed clothes and he insisted to come so he could carry my things.

The place looked like it did when I left, aside from the flowers and gift bags on my kitchen counter my manager told me she left- things people sent her for me after the news broke. I turned on the lights, dropping my keys in the small table by the door and dropping my purse on the floor.

"Make yourself at home." I told Norm, studying his face as I slowly pulled off my jacket and slipped out of my heels. He looked at the pictures of Mark, Kailee and I hanging on the walls- the toys in the toy box, her framed artwork hanging beside mine. "Imma head to my room, its right thru there.." I pointed to a closed door off the living room. "That is... was... Kai's room. I don't...." I shrugged as he nodded silently. "The other is my studio... where I wrote, made art... all that.... feel free to check it out."

I went into the bedroom, box of condoms on the bed and a note from my sister 'Safe Sex! See you tomorrow!' taped to it. I chuckled, tossing it beside the dresser on the floor with my dirty laundry. Pulling out my empty duffel I packed up all my clothes from my closet and dresser- along with the two cartons of cigarettes I had in my panty drawer, an ounce of medical weed from California beside it.

I feel almost content. Things were going good but... I'm so stupid! I brought him here. Why did I bring him here? Why?!

I sat on the bed, head in my hand and allowed myself to feel again- wondering if I could every fully get past my grief. I was doing good- despite my shoulder hurting like a bitch- I was doing better than I have in years. I was stuck in my grief for so long. I just couldn't escape it.

"Hey- uhh... you have a mountain of cocaine in your living room... Needles.... pills..." Norm said from my doorway, looking extremely uncomfortable as he stared at me, judging my response... I didn't know.

"Yeah.. I know." I replied. "I warned you it was bad."

"I looked in the fridge for a drink- found hard liquor, wine and beer." He smirked, approaching me and sitting down, taking my hand in his. "No judgement right? I don't care about your dirty laundry. I'm almost guaranteeing you my house is not much better- having a mini panic attack about us going there." He told me honestly and I chuckled, laying my head on his arm, inhaling the scent of his leather jacket and cologne.

"I got some weed in my panty drawer. Wanna get stoned?" I asked and he chuckled.

"When don't I wanna get stoned?!" He asked me loudly. "Light that shit up!"

***********************************************

"Bondage ropes?" Norm asked me as we laid naked in my bed, panting hard. "That was.... wow....." he managed to get out in between labored breaths. "I think you just became my favorite person."

"Wanna bring them home with us?" I asked, looking up at him as he nodded with a smile. "Norman Reedus... I am in love with you." I whispered as he smiled at me, pulling me close and kissing my lips.

"I love you too baby. I haven't told a woman that I loved her and meant it.... since Helena." He sighed, tracing a finger close to my bandaged shoulder and nodded slightly. "And I have literally never been in love before I fell in love with you. I know that now."

"You're high." I chuckled, kissing him deeply for several seconds, exploring his body with my fingertips while laying on my stomach. My arm hurt- but it was manageable. It was decently healing. I did my best not to use it while we were getting down and dirty but the current ache was definitely our workout.

"Yeah." He laughed, smiling at me again. The way he looks at me, its like I was the only one in a room. "Drunk too..." he added, holding up the mostly empty bottle of tequila we shared. "But I'm still in love with you Danielle."

"Let's see if you survive the weekend first..." I shot back. "Howard was right. They all can be overbearing."

"The ex boyfriends?" He asked as I sat up, grabbing the bowl and lighting it, inhaling it deeply then handing it over.

"Oh god. I was waiting for you to bring that up." I muttered. "They weren't exactly.... boyfriends.... if ya catch my drift."

"I'm sure I do... but I'm enjoying the shade of red on your cheeks right now so.... continue..."

"Shut up." I looked away as I hit the bowl again. "I am a hot, blonde, drug using, not caring, self centered child of a rock God. My past is filled with lots of rock star penis. Sorry to say...." I finally looked back at him, the satisfaction on his face was killing me. "Then I was a mommy.... Then I was a person filling a void for two years... umm.... friend of mine.. Corey Taylor; saw me at a party one night overdose.. saved me and had me come stay with him- go on tour, work out, write, do art again.... get off the dope. I decided after.... I was taking a hiatus from music and I started doing makeup full time. Art in my freetime."

"Not judging...." he whispered as he rubbed my leg, listening intently.

"So I had no sex since... after that- before you. No dating. Heavy drinking after work. Occasional cocaine bender. Weed. But I didn't even bother making a friend. I kept in touch with old ones when they reached out but I dunno. I was frozen. No interviews. No shows. When I was doing AHS I stayed with friends... kinda drifted..."

I hit the bowl again then lit us each a cigarette, smiling at him as he still looked at me. I didn't know how. I was a whole trainwreck.

"Would it make you feel less shitty if you knew I have had a ton of one night stands and two week relationships? Then I get bored. I can't sit still like... ever. I got the walker gig I was thrilled for a fresh start; stayed women and drama free for almost five years. But I fucked up a few months ago and almost died because of it. My girlfriend had to save me. I couldn't react. Amber was right. Imma peice of shit."

"No judgement..." I softly spoke, leaning down and kissing his forehead. "I just want you to know that.... umm...."

"Yeah?" His raspy voice answered, smiling despite the guilt and shame on his face.

"You're my peice of shit..."

"Oh fuck off!" He smirked, picking up a pillow and wailing me in the face with it as I giggled.

"Seriously tho. You changed everything." I leaned down, kissing his lips as I slid my body down to his. "I really am addicted to you."


	19. Curtains

I awoke in a bedroom I didn't recognize and had a momentary panic sweep over my body as I shot straight up. Black comforter over my bare skin, the space beside me empty and cold. Black curtains over the windows with tiny shreds of light peeking from the edges let me know the day had arrived. I stood slowly, my head pounding from a nasty hangover as I pulled back the curtain- the world outside bustling with energy and sound. I looked around the room once more, pictures of Norm and Mingus thru the years were framed on the wall beside a closed door. Another door was opened- revealing a bathroom. Large framed art of Daryll Dixon hung on the other bedroom walls which, from previous conversations, I assumed was fan art. I looked around the room some more- locating sweatpants on the floor and a t-shirt on the dresser so I pulled them on and freshened up in the bathroom before venturing into the rest of the brownstone.

I went downstairs, following the dark wooden floors and deep black walls, stopping occasionally to enjoy a photo on the wall or artwork hanging, thru the large living room to the large open kitchen dining room area. This place was immaculate- not even a speck of dust I could see.

I could smell coffee so I walked up to the counter to find a cup with a note inside, smiling to myself as I read it.

Went to go pick up Ming. Coffees brewed, cigarettes on table on balcony thru the sliding glass door in kitchen and your phone is on charge in living room. Xoxo

I poured some coffee, grabbed my phone and went out to the private patio- lighting a cigarette and kicking my feet up in the chair in front of me- enjoying the morning air. I couldn't remember getting here last night but I did sort of remember sex in the huge jacuzzi tub I saw in the bathroom.

The Howard Stern interview clip was up on social media and I laughed, reading comments and enjoying all the crazies and their wild theories. I learned a long time ago that people are just gonna talk- what was the point of letting them get to me. Keyboard warriors were not worth my trouble.

I opened Instagram and posted a picture of my view- two pigeons hanging out on the railing and then another- one i have been dying to post but was waiting- the photo of Norm and I that Lauren took in the moonlight, tagging him and captioning it with a heart.

"Dani!" Mingus said excitedly as he opened the sliding glass door and stepped outside. "We brought breakfast!"

"Hey Ming! I'll be in- give me like five minutes ok?" I asked and he nodded.

"I have to go home at five... but you wanna play some more of the game? I brought it if you wanna..."

"Absolutely. After we eat ok?" I reassured him and he went to go set up as Norm came out- sunglasses over his eyes, ball cap on his head, cigarette between his lips.

"He was blowing up my phone soon as you fell asleep. I can't believe you're up already. I left the note... just in case." He told me, lifting up my legs and sitting in front of me, putting them on his lap. "You're wearing my clothes?" He asked with a smirk.

"It's what I could find. My heads pounding and I can't remember getting here last night." I muttered, shielding my eyes from the sun to look at him as I talked to him. "But thanks babe."

"You see the picture I posted this morning?"

"Not yet. Did you see mine?"

"Just like two seconds ago when I got inside. That the one Lauren sent us?" He asked and I nodded. "Imma see if I can use it in my book. It's good."

"So are we." I winked, looking thru my feed till I stopped on Norms post. The first picture was us, in the back of his truck, he was kissing my cheek as I smiled, stars behind us. The second picture was one of me sleeping, curled up to him as he kissed my head. The third stopped my breath for just a moment- it was a black and white photo of the blood on the pavement- but the blood was red. As I read the caption a tear rolled down my cheek. 

*I am a man of few words but i will tell you: first picture- When I knew I loved her/ Second pic-When I knew she loved me too/ Third pic-When I knew I couldn't live without her. Please give us privacy as we heal and grow. She has changed my life in a profound way. Be happy. I am.*

"Guess you saw it?" He asked as he rubbed my leg while I nodded, reading it again. "For the record last night we ate street tacos, took a very sexy bath and you passed out. I cleaned the house and got Ming. Now I am exhausted."

"I love you so much..." I told him quietly "Go nap- imma hang with Ming."

"You sure?" He asked and I nodded, getting up and kissing his lips.


	20. Sushi

Ding. Dong.

"Hey sugar!" My mom greeted me as she opened the door, stepping aside and allowing us into her home. "You must be Norman! It's super nice to meet you! Maebell hasn't said a word about you or well... anything. I get my updates from TMZ. That's how I know when she changes jobs, gets a new friend, gets into fights, overdoses..." she paused as I rolled my eyes, shaking my head. "She filled you in on me?"

"Not much. Shes a pretty private person." Norman uncomfortably responded at her flash grenade assault I'm sure.

"Oh god leave him alone mom!" My sister groaned, coming out of the kitchen, her phone surgically attached to her hand- coming to our defense without even looking up. "Hey Norm.." she shrugged, disappearing once again.

"You know her?" I asked quietly and he nodded, avoiding my gaze.

"Alexis is working for his publicist. She good at fixing everyone's image." My mom shared, filling in the gap. "She says he's a very caring gentleman who is very hands on with his work."

"Imma go smoke." He muttered and I nodded, following him out. I could feel the tension thick in the air. Soon as the door closed he sighed deeply. "So umm...... I fucked your sister. Should I go? This is fucked up. Oh god..." he groaned as he lit a cigarette and my jaw dropped.

"Wow. Okay.. umm... if you want to?!" I managed to reply as I began laughing, lighting a joint and sitting down on the step.

"You're laughing?!" He exclaimed, playfully nudging my leg with his foot. "You are such a dick!"

"This is awkward for you. Not me. I think it's kinda funny." I looked up at him as he mumbled under his breath. "Look... we can leave. But it doesn't matter what you did in the past. No judgment."

"Pretty sure I was invited just so you're mom could approach this in person." He chuckled. "You did warn me..."

"I did... I did warn you this was a terrible idea." I shook my head as I handed him the joint. "Take this. You are gonna need it."

We finished smoking and went back inside, my mom sitting on the sofa watching an interview I did years ago with Mark on television. She was really doing her damnest to make this whole experience uncomfortable. She loved Mark, despite the bruises and broken ribs he liked to inflict on me, his constant cheating and his abusive words.... he could do no wrong in her eyes.

"Let's eat mom, I gotta go. We are picking his son up tonight for a visit." I lied, hoping the thought of a kid would soften the blow.

"Ya know Maebell... you would be picking up Kai too if you didn't drive Mark to suicide." She shot back, never taking her eyes off the screen.

"D... in here." Alex called before I could respond. I took Norms hand, leading him into the kitchen with me- past sexual experience be dammed. "There's no dinner. Like... she didn't even order anything. I really think she just wanted to chase him off."

"Typical mom...." I muttered and she laughed, shaking her head. "I ordered sushi from the place you love down the street. Plus..." she opened the cabinet, pointing inside. "We have liquor. So stay... please. For me. You too Norm. Please."

"Okay.." he nodded, "You help run defense.. I'll stay."

"Yeah.... let's get this over with...." I muttered as she responded by pulling me in for a hug.

Norm, Alex and I sat in the dining room drinking as we talked about growing up. Norm was laughing a ton at the bullshit our mom put us thru.

"So ya know... Kurt had D in all these vocal lessons and modeling classes, acting camps.... she was doing plays and shit at like six. So of course I was born three years before he passed. As far as our mom was concerned I was her only child. Imagine my dads suprise when Kurt and D showed up to my third birthday!" She roared, my mom glaring at us as she came into the room, grabbed some food and walked out as we all started laughing. Alex grabbed the photo off the wall and handed it to him, showing him the picture of me, my dad, Courtney, my baby sister and Alex. "I only met him the once. Dani has his eyes." Norm looked over at me and studied my face as well as the picture before nodding.

"You were a cute kid." He commented as he handed the picture to me. "You look really happy."

"I was. This was... oh I guess three months before...." My voice trailed off as I looked up at Alex.

"Yeah. About that." She answered. "And then I had a sister but she couldn't live here for a long time. Then one day she just shows up, I was like seven? Stayed for about a year- got her licence, GED, a hundred tattoos... then left to go tour with her band. We keep in touch- my mom and her- not so much."

"Well Alex... our mom did drop me off in Seattle when I was five and leave me with a very confused guy who had no clue he was a dad. She shot dope and lived in her car while I begged for money before that." I responded and she nodded while Norm shook his head, wrapping his arm around me. "I tried.... when I got pregnant and had that shotgun wedding in Vegas... I tried being a daughter."

"And yet she would always introduce you as her neice." Alex stiffled a laugh. "She is pretty awful to you."

"No worse than Courtney." I reminded her. "I was the maids kid. When I turned sixteen and immancipated I had to sign paperwork I would not reveal Kurt was my dad till I was twenty five. Then I could get the rest of my inheritance. I only got ten percent at sixteen."

"Hence why you wrote the book...." Norm chuckled. "Literally... you wrote the book about those days with Nirvana. The pictures, the stories...."

"Wait. You read that?" I asked and he nodded. "How? Courtney still has it off the shelves and tied up in the courts. To this day. Only like... five hundred sold before it was pulled."

"Day one man... it was serious!" Alex added as I laughed. "Woah. Wait.... I gave it to you... didn't I? God that was like seven years ago at least.... I used to keep it in my office."

"Technically.... I borrowed it without telling you. And just never returned it." He chuckled. "Sorry..."

"I'm so glad you all had fun in my house. But dinners over." My mom barked as she stood in the doorway glaring at me.

"I'll walk you out." Alexis muttered, grabbing the bottle of wine and heading out with us. The cool breeze hit me as we stood there, watching the world of Harlem buzz around us.

"You don't have to live here. My condo in the city is empty." I told my sister, handing her my set of keys. "I took Kurt's guitars and my art and my guitar.... just... leave Kais room alone, please?" I asked her and she nodded.

"I uhh.... I might. You know I'm staying here because someone to be responsible. Moms back on the shit. Again. It's why I moved home from LA." She sighed, standing awkwardly in front of me. "I'll keep the keys. Who knows.... maybe she will let me go..." as she waved goodbye,, closing the door behind her.

I sighed deeply, looking at Norm as he smiled down at me.

"Lets go home baby." He said gently, hailing a taxi.


	21. Rock Show

Norm's P.O.V.

I stood beside Danielle as she hugged person after person the second we arrived backstage. I was keeping my cool but this was pretty far out of my element. Dani introduced me to musician after musician- everyone seemed to pull me in for a hug right after her. I couldn't help but smile as she boasted to person after person- she was completely in her element.

"Hey man! Good to see you in person." Marilyn Manson approached me, shaking my hand with a strong grip. "How was Linda last night?" He asked, referring to our night at her moms.

"Not terrible..." I replied as he frowned.

"I doubt that." He replied with a laugh. "I'm gonna go sign some shit. I'll be back." He walked off as I watched Dani pull a teenage boy into a bone crushing hug for several minutes, followed by what I assumed to be his dad- front man for Slipknot, Corey Taylor.

"You. Look. Stunning." Corey boasted, letting her go and checking her out. "Hey. I'm Corey." He added, shaking my hand. "Really fucking good to meet you."

"You too man." I answered, slightly overwhelmed at the amount of people. "Imma go smoke.." I told Dani and she pointed to the area out back for me to do that. Now I know how she felt as she met person after person on set.

I breathed deeply once I was alone, pulling my hat down on my head and lighting my cigarette- watching the people walk around- busy at work. The show wouldn't start for a while but people were running around like they were late for something.

"Hey man can I bum a light?" I heard a familiar voice say and I looked up to see Chester- the guy from Linkin Park. We had met a few times at comic-cons. He was a major nerd. I held out the lighter for him to use before pocketing it again, leaning back against the building.

"How ya been?" I asked and he chuckled.

"Got out of rehab six hours ago.... got high on the plane. So... good." He joked. "Danielle will give me hell about it but... it is how it is." I nodded, trying to understand her world better. "How is she doing. Really?"

"She's good. Happy." He smiled, nodding his head.

"She deserves it."

"You two talking shit about me?" Dani asked, coming outside with Corey.

"No ma'am just getting to know this guy right here!" Chester replied, patting me on the arm as I smirked.

"I mean.... we have all seen ya naked D. You're in good company.." Corey commented, earning him a punch to the arm. "You're gonna hurt yourself. Seriously." He told her as she held her shoulder and walked back inside.

"Wait. I've never..." Chester began and shrugged as Corey laughed.

"Bro... you missed out. She's uhh.... damn..." Corey replied as I cleared my throat, tossing my cigarette on the ground. "Oh shit... I didn't mean anything by it man. I'm a dick. I'm sorry." He muttered to me as Chester snickered, walking inside. "It was ancient history. Really."

"It's ok." I told him, walking inside.

******************************************************

I sat on the patio, looking up at the stars and recalling the night I had. Everyone was beyond accepting of me and they all had nothing but good things to say about Dani. I heard stories of her compassion, strength and friendship from everyone. Many told me stories of her kids dad and how he abused her- most of them seemed to be sizing me up to ensure that wasn't my deal. A few people told me stories about her as a kid- touring with her dad and how they were so thrilled she was in a good place after her tragedy.

"Hey, I'm all packed. Did you wanna head to the airport?" She asked, standing in the doorway- her wet hair framing soft features perfectly.

"Nah. I called Greg. We don't shoot till the evening. We can leave in the morning. I booked us a flight at six." I told her, holding out my hand for her to come closer. She smiled as I kissed her fingers, pulling her gently into my lap.

"Oh thank God. I'm exhausted." She laid her forehead against mine, smiling at me. "Did you have fun tonight?"

"Well... it wasn't dinner at your mothers levels of awkward..."

"Seriously... I felt like I ignored you all night. I was so busy. I feel shitty about it." She said sadly, tears in her eyes. "I have been accused of being a self absorbed person who doesn't give the right attention to...." I stopped her, putting a finger to her lips, shaking my head.

"You are the farthest thing from it. Don't worry about me. Not one bit. I liked seeing you all half naked and singing your heart out. Stern wasn't lying- you have everyone looking out for you."

"I don't know how to have a healthy relationship Norm. I'm trying...." she whispered, wiping tears from her eyes.

"Someone told me you organize that show every year. It's pretty incredible."

"We all got something we need to heal from, ya know?" She asked standing up. "Since we have the night alone.... come get in bed with me. I brought handcuffs..... and a blindfold." She smirked, pulling off her tank top and heading inside.


	22. Dirt Nap

I pulled onto set at noon, running up to Lauren and hugging her for as long as she could take it. Norm stayed home to sleep till his five pm call time but I just couldn't wait to get back to work.

"Girl I missed you so much!" She said excitedly. "Dinner, tomorrow night. Just us. I need all the details."

"Count me in!"

"Alright, I gotta run. Greg will be thrilled to see you- its just him and the new guy in there." I nodded, heading off to the makeup tent. It was a particularly hot day so I decided on shorts and a tanktop- my wound now covered by a large bandaid. Greg beamed as soon as I walked inside- pointing to the girl he was working on.

"Gross right?" He asked as I walked up and examined her open wounds with the bones sticking out, her intestines hanging down.

"Definitely gross." I chuckled. "I thought you weren't doing zombies till five?"

"Fucking weather is calling for a storm later. I swear we are never on schedule. We shoot the last two episodes this week and next, then a little of the first episode of season seven. We are almost there... barring any more gun weilding psychopaths." He added with a smirk. "Danielle- you know Kevin?" He pointed to the person ten feet from us, working on far shot walkers. He looked back at us and smirked as I smiled and nodded.

"Hey trouble!" I laughed, walking up and hugging him. "Kev and I go way back."

"Girl, when I found out you were here- I was like where do I sign!" He exclaimed. "This girl would spend hours perfecting every kill... drove me nuts till I saw the playback- then I told my boyfriend at the time- shes my new bff." I smiled at his story, remembering how we used to clash heads. We are so catching up later!"

"Dani, is Norm here?" Andy asked me as he walked into the tent and I shook my head.

"He's home till five. We have insonmia i guess... we never sleep. Just stay up all hours.... watching for bears." I joked with him as he rolled his eyes.

"Well.... it's good you're vigilant." He responded with a smirk. "I'm just missing my brother. He's always busy with you." He whined.

"I'm going out to dinner with Lauren tomorrow. Why don't you see if he wants to do something?" I suggested and he nodded and thanked me as he sat down at my station.

"I need to go get fucked up by the saviors. Do me."

****************************************************

"Can you believe its almost ten?!" Kevin asked me as we cleaned up the tent. "Everyone loves you here."

"I love this job... and the people." I told him, walking to the trailer to put things away.

"Well you are shaking up with Mr Dixon right? How is that going?" He asked quietly and I smiled. "Is this a real relationship? It's serious?"

"If he asked me to marry him I wouldn't hesitate when I said yes." I told him, swallowing hard. 

"Girl.... I have never seen you talk this way about anyone.." he frowned, feeling my head. "This isn't you. Are you okay?"

"I'm great." I laughed.

We stepped outside into the cool night air and I shivered- not ready to cover my skin from the break of heat we had all day. Kevin and I worked on a ton of music videos together, as well as a dozen or so movies. He met me years before Mark and most recently we worked alongside one another on AHS.

"Hey beautiful. Where have you been hiding?" Norm asked, still in full Daryll costume, approaching me with a smile.

"I'm married but say the word...." Kevin muttered as Norm kissed my lips gently and I tried not to laugh at Kevin's comment.

"Norm.... Kevin. Kevin.... Norman Reedus." I quickly said, laughing as Kevin fanned his face. "Kevin is my makeup friend."

"The one from the story where you got the idea for....." Norm asked, looking at me as I nodded- a small O forming on his lips as he smirked, saying hello. "You hungry? Thought we could have some dinner."

"Yeah, lemme grab my bag." I told him, knowing he was gonna go shower and change. "I'll meet you in your trailer?"

"Yeah... you look dirty..." he muttered as I looked down, my tan skin flawless. I looked over at Kevin confused and back to Norman as I felt something dump all down my chest. I looked down, stage dirt was covering my white shirt and skin. Eyes wide, I turned around to see Steven laughing.

"You little shit!" I screamed, chasing after him for several seconds as he took off running. I grabbed my bag, said bye to Kevin and went into Norms trailer, pulling off my tanktop and instantly shrieking as Andy smiled.

"He had to go talk to Rob but damn! You are friendly!" He joked as Norm came in behind me- the frown on his face evident as he shut the door. I went back to the shower- peeling off my clothes and getting under the water.

Norm came in a few minutes later, my entire body shaking as he got in behind me. He touched my back and I jumped, closing my eyes tightly.

"Hey. Hey..." he quietly coaxed me as I turned around, unable to open my eyes and look at him. I was too tired to fake my way thru this. The feeling that he was going to hurt me wouldn't go away. "Babe.... it's okay..." he tried again and I looked up at him. He nodded, slowly touching me again and I manged to stand still, but I was still shaking. "What is it?"

"I didn't know Andy was in here..." I croaked and he chuckled.

"Baby I know that. And I don't care if you did know. Its not like you were naked and trying to rape him. Don't you wear a bikini?" He asked and I nodded. "Babe you posed nude a dozen times. Andy can see your tits anytime he googles you."

"You're not mad..?" I asked again and he shook his head, pulling me close and kissing my forehead. "I'm sorry. I can't stop.... I can't..." I choked out as I started crying. "You are the most patient man in the world. You don't deserve this."

"Well I mean... there's always Kevin..." he told me and I laughed, kissing his lips.


	23. Dinner and a Show

Lauren and I were seated at the best table in the resturant- the alcohol flowing as we picked at our meals and talked about the shooting, work, Norm and my weekend in New York.

"Bondage ropes huh?" She smirked as we ordered another round of shots and our third bottle of wine. "To be completely honest I never took him for the kinky type. I always assumed it was other shortcomings or just... really terrible sex." She blushed, obviously she had given this some serious thought.

"Well... Laur.... I can assure you all of his muscles are very impressive. Our first time was basic vanilla sex- but I was happy to expand his world view. He likes multiple lessons... a night." I smirked as she dropped her fork with a loud bang against the plate- her mouth wide with suprise and excitement.

"I kinda fucking hate you right now. I'm not even kidding." She mumbled as she took two more shots- ordering four more and encouraged me to catch up by shoving mine in my face. "We used to flirt aimlessly. But.. ya know... he is a charmer. Melissa tried once but he let her down. Said he doesn't mix business and pleasure."

"And then I appeared " I smirked. "Suck it Melissa.." I laughed, taking my shots.

"Hence why the females all hate you. Myself included now." She joked.

"Ma'am" The waiter said uncomfortably as he stood beside us and we both laughed. "We closed a half hour ago."

We finished our shots- discarded dinner and paid the bill, stumbling outside and laughing as we tripped over the sidewalk step. I was dizzy as hell and extremely drunk- and Lauren had the bright idea to take a cab here so we were all alone. I quickly called Norm and after laughing he agreed to help and twenty minutes later pulled up in the truck. Once in the truck Lauren pulled the bottle of wine back out and we began taking turns while Norm smoked, smirking at us as we went back to Lauren's to drop her off.

"Norm come inside. There might be a serial killer behind my sofa!" She persisted and he agreed, laughing as we barely made it inside her house. He looked around- turning on lights and checking closets while she made mixed drinks. "One for the road?" She asked, handing it to him. "Come on.. we don't gotta work tomorrow." He nodded, taking it and sitting on the sofa while I sat on the floor against the wall- completely wasted.

Lauren came in the living room pulling off her dress, revealing her black bra and panties, sitting down beside Norm and toasting to their career. "Come here baby." He beckoned me too him and I nodded, crawling over and pulling myself up on the soft fabric, putting my arm around his stomach and my head on his chest. "I take it you guys had fun tonight?"

"Yeah it was an earth shattering adventure." Lauren winked at me and I laughed, knowing at that moment, what she was trying to do. I was way too drunk to even consider how I felt about it. I decided to just let it play out. "So... Norm... can I ask you something personal?" I sat up, taking a sip of my drink and waited for her to make her move.

"Sure... ask me." He shrugged, sipping his own glass. His eyes went wide as Lauren put a hand on his upper thigh, looking at me and then at her.

"Why did we never hook up? We flirted a lot... but..." she squeezed his leg and raised an eyebrow at him, guaging his reaction. "You never even tried to kiss me. I have always wanted to know if you're a good kisser."

Norm didn't say a word. Just looked at me and finished his glass in one gulp. His face was red and I wanted to save him but I didnt know how. Lauren was too drunk and too determined to give up- she had gone too far.

Poor guy.

"Dani. Do you think I'm kissable? Would you kiss me?" She asked me and it was my turn to drink as I looked at Norm- equally suprised by where this was going. Never being one to shy away from a challenge I shrugged, put my glass down and leaned over Norm, pulling Lauren to me and kissed her passionately, my tounge dancing with hers for several seconds and my hand on her throat, my nails slightly in her skin. When I let go she was out of breath. I looked at Norm- and I got my answer. He pulled me down, kissing me deeply, his hand running along my body with expert skill. When the kiss broke both Lauren and Norman looked at me hesitantly, so I guided her to him, kissing his neck and rubbing on her body while they made out for several minutes.

When they broke away- clothes just started coming off and there was no stopping it. Norm stripped me naked, taking over like I taught him to do and pulled Lauren's face down in between my legs as she licked my clit over and over while he entered her from behind- pulling her hair to keep her pleasing me. She screamed over and over as we all came at the same time.

After, he went to go clean up and she just sat there, tears in her eyes while breathing deeply.

"Listen... that was...." she smirked. "You lucky bitch."

Norm and I left a few minutes later, smoking cigarettes as we rode back in silence. I didn't know how he was feeling about all that or what to say- it was just kind of something that happened. It was hot- but it left me wanting more, a more that only he could give me. He seemed deep in thought and it made me wonder if this was something that would change us. I was honestly a little worried. This might of crossed a line.

We pulled up to the house and he turned off the engine, clearing his throat.

"Go inside, get naked and get the ropes." He said coldly and I almost got off right then.

"And if I don't?" I asked and he scoffed, his eyes finally meeting mine.

"Try me." He smirked, and I almost came again.

I went upstairs, got naked and laid the ropes out for him. He spent a great deal of time tying me up like I showed him- being gentle with my right side still. His hand went around my neck as he kissed me deeply, throwing me forward and entering me from behind, pulling on the rope that was attached to my neck as I convulsed deep orgasms over and over while he pleased me, pulling me against him and biting my neck as he got off.

*********************************************

Both showered and relaxing in bed, snuggled up to each other all I could feel from him was love. Howevee the worry I had on the ride home had not vanished like I had hoped.

"Are we okay?" I asked quietly and he nodded.

"Was that planned?" He asked and I shook my head.

"I was just as suprised as you. Then I figured... the hell with it. Could be fun." I smiled as he shrugged.

"Seeing her pleasing you was hot. But there was no connection. It was just sex. What we do... shit's fucking magical." He smirked, kissing my lips.

"We fight bears." I joked as he chuckled.

"Fucking Andy told me you said that in a tent full of people."

"Only he knows what it meant!" I exclaimed

"Well, I was kinda rough so next time I guess you fought many bears.." I winced as he ran his fingers over the deep bruise on my neck from his bite and rope burns below it.

"I'll just say I uh... fell." I smirked, kissing him.


	24. Neegan

I stood on location and watched them film. It seemed like every single person who worked on this show was standing around- we all held our breath as Maggie cried, the bloodied corpse of Glenn lying in the gravel. Greg and I did such an amazing job with this death scene it got to me a few times in the last few days.

"Cut! That's a wrap for season six everyone!" Rob shouted as everyone cheered. "I will see you all tonight at Joe's for our end of the season celebration. Food and Drinks are on the house we rented the whole damn thing. Go crazy- its on AMCs dime!" Everyone cheered again as people started moving. Production had another week or two to tear down old sets and get everything in order. Greg insisted we get everything done this week so we could actually leave set when we are supposed to.

Norm came up to me and hugged me for several minutes, I could feel his body shaking from the scene. Lauren was still crying- this time hugging Steven because this would be the last time he ever set foot on the set. Michael, who played Abraham, made a quick speech about how we were challenged to out drink him tonight.

"Can we go home?" Norm asked me quietly and I nodded. "I just gotta get out of here."

"Lets go." I told him, holding his hand and walking to my car as I turned it on and drove us home.

We had spent the last three weeks working almost around the clock. Late night shoots right into early morning shoots but it was offically all done. Norm and I had maybe two days off in the past weeks but we were doing good. Both a little snippy there at the end but twenty fifteen hour days in a row does that to a person.

Once we got to the house we made love from the doorway to the kitchen, living room, shower, and finally bedroom. Our emotions heightened had been great for the sex. It was all touching and kissing and rubbing and.... it was sex I had never had before in my entire life. Finally exhausted we held each other close till we fell asleep.

*******************************************

Norm and I arrived at the bar almost two hours late- missing a great deal of the cast and crew who had come and left- but we got a solid five hour nap in. Norm wore a Nirvana t-shirt and jeans and I wore a black hoodie and shorts. Andy immediately gave us shit about being late but we both shrugged as we sat down.

"What ya drinking?" Rob asked Norm as he stood up, headed to the bar.

"Yes." He replied, smirking.

"I know just what to order you. Danielle?"

"Yes?" I asked and he chuckled, walking away.

"Hey Dani- come see me tomorrow. I have your season seven contract to sign." Greg told me and I nodded. "Gotta nab you before someone else does."

"Supernatural wants me back..... but I love this job and hate Canada." I told him with a chuckle.

"I knew i fucking knew you from somewhere!" Jeff, who plays Neegan, exclaimed- banging his hand on the table. "How is Jensen doing? Still talk to him?"

"Occasionally. I freelance on any episode that calls for my advanced skill set." I told him with a smirk. "Hes good. Two kids. Happy."

Norm put an arm around me, kissing my cheek as I talked. Lauren watched us from across the table but said nothing. I had been keeping my eye on her since that night at her house. She never brought it up and we still hung out-:but I was careful when discussing my love life with her. At least for a while.

A few hours in and definitely hammered Norm and I went out to smoke. He was still in a pretty quiet mood from filming and didn't say much to anyone but Andy and I. Just sat quietly and took it all in.

"Everybody's pretty much trickled out." He commented as more people left- leaving just Andy, Greg, Kevin and his husband Dave hanging out. Michael was also still inside- but fast asleep in a booth. "Wanna stay or head home?" He asked with a yawn as I smirked, following his yawn with my own.

"I'm dead on my feet." I told him. "And we have strawberries and cool whip in the fridge." I added as he chuckled.

"At least we have four days before we have to go anywhere or do anything." He shrugged. "We can stay in bed the whole time."

"But babe... in three weeks I'm going to Finland for a week and you are going to LA." I whined.

"I know." He frowned.

When I took the job in Finland I didn't have this yet. I didn't have a life I wanted to continue. I didn't have Norman. We had spent every night since we met together- even in a hospital room. It was literally going to kill me to be away from him. He had to film some TWD promos for the fall as well as meet with his book publisher so he couldn't come along- not that I would ask him to follow me.

"But in four days we are driving to New York. Helena says we can have Ming for a week. I'm excited." Norm boasted and I nodded, smiling wide.


	25. Drive Time

The last four days was absolute bliss. We spent most of our time naked together, only dressing once while I signed my contract and had lunch with Greg, Rob and Gale. It was so great to get almost four whole days where we didn't have to go somewhere or do anything. Phone's discarded while we invested our time in each other- growing closer than ever before.

I felt his lips, softly kissing my neck and back as I stirred from a deep sleep, smiling at his touch. I rolled over, meeting his lips with my own as he pulled me close to him. He smiled at me- his crystal blue eyes shining as he looked at me with admiration.

"Truck is all packed baby. You sure you don't wanna drive your car back?" He asked me for the tenth time in the last few days and I shook my head.

"Back home i have one..." I shrugged.

"What do you drive?" He asked and I shook my head as I got up, pulling clothes over my bare skin. "Rock star like you.. lemme guess. A Lamborghini?" I laughed, shaking my head again. "Bentley?"

"Why did you buy me a mustang?" I asked and he shrugged.

"You mentioned several times how much you loved American muscle cars..." he frowned- watching me as I brushed my long hair and threw it up in a messy bun; making the bed soon as he stood. "You like it right?"

"Oh yeah. I love that fucking car. But we are only gonna be gone, what? Like three months?" I shrugged as I looked around the room for the last time. "Rather ride with you and know shes here waiting on me when we get back."

*********************************************

"You ever gonna tell me? I give up." Norm frowned as we pulled into the garage of his home in the lower east side, Chinatown New York City.

"I did. You don't believe me." I replied with a chuckle. It took us sixteen hours; the darkness of the night engulfing us as we arrived. And... for sixteen hours... he nagged me on and off about what kind of car I drove.

"The Scooby-Doo van right?!"

"You're an idiot." I shot back as we grabbed our things and Eye, heading inside. Eye meowed loudly as I let him out of the carrier- immediately running to the litter box. We could of flown but Mingus has a cat who hates it- hence we drove. "I own a 1986 Volvo 240." I told him and he frowned.

"You drive it?" He asked me with a puzzled look on his face.

"Technically just own it. Its completely restored. Runs great. But I umm.... I just keep it safe." I shrugged, grabbing my bags to head upstairs. Norm followed me with his own as we dropped them on the bed.

"It was your dads right?" He asked, looking up at me as I folded a shirt and I nodded. "I see why you don't drive it."

"This car thing is really bugging the piss outta you isn't it?" I asked and he shook his head.

"Not anymore. I get it now."

*****************************************************

I spent the entire next day enjoying the city- reaquainting myself with the busy street life. I got stopped a few times for autographs but mostly it was pretty carefree. I got my nails done, hair trimmed and went to the movies with my best friend Nina, a producer at Paramount Film Studios. After I decided to stop by and see my mom so we walked the two blocks to her house.

When we arrived at the house my sister was being put in the back of a cop car- cussing and screaming as they shut the door. My mom was brought out next, on a stretcher- oxygen mask on her face. I wanted to ask the police what happened but the voices from the ambulance began echoing in my ears.

"She crashing. Shes crashing." They repeated as the doors closed and the vechile screamed to life, flying away as I locked eyes with my sister and she nodded. Whatever happened, happened. Cursing under my breath I got the mental fortitude to talk with an officer.

"Your mom overdosed. Your sister called it in. When they arrived they got her breathing and your sister went after the paramedics. Begged them to let her die. She needs a psych evaluation. She will be at Sinai for the next seventy two hours. Your mother is in critical condition. Same hospital."

I gave the officer my information and thanked her for the information- walking away. Nina followed me, walking quietly for several blocks towards her home. It got harder and harder to swallow as I traveled, eventually stopping and sitting down on the sidewalk, tears streaming down my face as the moon shined down on me. 

"Dani.... Dani come on.... we gotta keep going. The camera ninjas are catching all of this. You don't wanna be the next mental breakdown." She pleaded, taking my hand and trying to pull me to my feet. "Come to my place. We will figure it out." 

Dragging I got up again, following her a few more blocks before going inside her building and riding the elevator up to the top floor. "Ok. Wait. Before we go in... I gotta tell you I'm sleeping with..." Before she could finish her sentence the doors opened and Jason, an old friend of mine- as well as Corey's best friend- stood in the opened doorway. He smiled and pulled me in for a hug.... causing me to immediately lose it- falling apart in his arms, tears streaming down my face. 

"How the fuck did you break her?!" He barked at Nina as he pulled me inside penthouse.


	26. Goodbye

I crawled into bed next to Norm just as the sun came up. 

Soon as I could get myself together Jason and Nina went to the hospital with me and discovered my mother had died in the ambulance from her addiction. They offered to bring me to see her but I flatly declined- asking to see my sister. They refused, telling me she was on psych hold and when the doctors told her mom died she became so hysterical they had to sedate her. I completely lost it and went to my condo, where I fueled my anger and grief with alcohol and cocaine till I ran out. I had Nina call Norm and let him know I was safe but I wasn't ready to talk. Just get more fucked up. 

I don't how I got home....  
My head was completely scrambled.

"Hey. You okay? I've been worried sick." Norm said softly, pulling me close, warming my cold body. I nodded, tracing the tattoo on his chest with my finger and enjoying the feeling of his arms around me. I had to talk... I had to communicate.... but I didn't know how. I wanted to cry but there was no tears.

Just shock.

"It's bad right?" He asked as my eyes met his. Those crystal blue eyes were dark- deep circled formed under them from worry and lack of sleep. He looked exhausted and I knew I was the cause. I have turned this perfects mans life upside down. "Whatever it is... I am here. And we will fix it. Get thru it. We are a team. I'm here." He smiled softly, kissing my forehead.

"My mom's dead..." I stated, the panic, fear, worry and anger all exploding at that moment as I began to cry- harder and louder than I have since the day my dad passed away. I started crying and no words would come- just noises and tears. Ming ran in, eyes wide and Norm quickly reassured him it would be okay and to give us some time, which he quickly agreed, shutting the door once more.

It took me an hour to stop crying and another two hours to stop talking. I unloaded so much pent up anger from my mother, so much worry and grief over her never being alive to one day love me... I'll never get to hear her apologize. 

Norm held me tight when I needed to cry, listened while I talked and chain smoked with me as we worked thru it. He had a comforting word for every memory, a solution to every problem and he didn't run- which was pretty important.

"You feel better?" He asked as I laid against him in the tub, the bubbles surrounding us as I nodded. "Had me worried there for a minute baby."

"I feel better... lighter." I shrugged. "I am.... God Norman. I am sooo sorry. I am so embarrassed." I lifted his hand and kissed his fingertips that were rubbing my huge red mark where the bullet hit- the new skin that would form a badass scar.

"Don't be. I'm here for you baby. Always. One day you will believe that." He sighed, holding me close. "I didn't mean anything by that... just.... I know how hard it is for you to trust me. But I'm glad you trust me enough to tell me all of it. I love you."

"I love you too." I turned and kissed his lips, knowing we couldn't stay in the water forever. "I gotta go apologize to Mingus." 

"I will be right there if you want. You don't have to do it alone." I nodded, pulling myself up and grabbing a towel as I stepped onto the fuzzy black carpet, grabbing a second and handing it to Norm. I studied him while he dried off, unable to pull my eyes off his body. The way his muscles flexed as he pulled on his jeans... the way he threw his hair back as he brushed his teeth.... his smirk as he looked at me with his deep blue eyes- still tired but so full of love as he looked at me.... snapping his fingers in my face.

"Hey. D." He snapped again, focusing my attention on him. "Were you checking me out?!" He asked slyly, a smirk appearing on his lips as my cheeks grew red- the burn letting me know I gave myself away. I nodded as he pulled my favorite shirt of his on, the black button up that he left open when we were hanging out around the house. He would always roll the sleeves up to his elbows and it just drove me wild. That shirt....

"D!" He snapped again, his smirk bigger than I had ever seen as he reached out and ran a finger over my nipple. "You're so turned the fuck on!" He exclaimed as I rolled my eyes. His finger- impossible to ignore- ran slowly down my stomach, across my priced naval and down... further and further... slower and slower as he closed the space between us out of nowhere- his lips against my ear, the feel of his breath made me shudder as he rubbed my clit softly, tracing down till he found what he was looking for, entering me deeply. "You Are. So. Fucking. Turned. On." He nearly growled in my ear deeply, his breath on my neck as he bit me and I immediately came on his hand. I cried out loudly as my knees buckled, Norm catching me before I collapsed. He looked at me with concern as I began laughing hysterically.

"Holy shit!" I exclaimed as I regained my balance, wrapping my arms around his neck, kissing his lips softly. "You drive me insane." I laughed again, pulling him close and feeling his stubble brush my cheek and neck- a feeling I have grown to crave. I inhaled his scent deep, so damn thankful he was here.

"What was that... exactly?" He asked and I laughed, letting him go as I started drying my hair.

"You're wearing that damn shirt..." I muttered as he winked at me. 

We cooked and ate brunch with Ming- apologizing for spending the morning in our room to which he simply rolled his eyes- telling us how he spent his morning playing video games and watching videos on YouTube. Apparently our absence didn't phase him a bit.


	27. Chapter 27

Normans P.O.V.

The past few weeks have been a tornado but Dani and I seemed to be good storm chasers. I sent Ming home after a few days while I worked- doing some interviews in the city for my book and the upcoming season. I traveled to LA to shoot a few episodes of my show "ride" ahead of schedule- giving Dani and her sister time to grieve and have a service for her mom. I offered to be there but she shut me out completely. 

Alex was out on bail- another one of Danis investments into her family. I stayed supportive- but my place was getting crowded and my time off from TWD was full of a lot of drama. D apologized constantly- but she was wiped out taking care of a person she only sort of knew. We discovered fairly quickly her sister had a nasty heroin habit she was trying to kick herself- triggering Danielles past addiction to the shit. I was holding her together- I knew that- but I was fucking exhausted.

"Hey, who was on the phone?" She asked me as she came out of the kitchen and I sighed, staring at the back of my phone on my lap.

"My agent. I have a spot in a movie she needs me out in LA in two days." I told her honestly and watched as the fear and panic set on her face. She forced a smile, congratulatulating me, as I watched her hand tremble. Something was very wrong. I was just too tired to care. I didn't even want the job, honestly. I just needed a break.

"Need me to pack you a bag?" She asked and I shook my head. "How long..?" Her voice was so quiet, so soft, I barely could look at her as I answered.

"Six weeks."

"Oh." She nodded, throwing the white dish towel in her hand on the counter. "Well thats ok... we will still have two weeks before we head back to Georgia."

"Yeah. We will." I smiled, feeling guilty for taking the job. Wishing I hadn't but the guilt I was feeling was nothing compared to what it would be if she knew how I ended up with the job in the first place.

********************************************

Danielle's P.O.V.

"Dani?" Ming said quietly as I answered the phone at two in the morning, frowning immediately. Something didn't sound right... feel right... and Norm wasn't due back for two days. 

They say absence makes the heart grow fonder but him and I had barely spoken since he left five weeks ago. Part of me wanted to ask- the rest of me didn't want it to be a fight. And if he was breaking it off with me because I'm mental- i really didn't want to know. 

"Dani? Are you there?" Ming asked and I nodded as I answered him.

"Yeah buddy whats up?" I asked, wondering why he was calling me this time of night.

"I can't get ahold of Dad and something happened. Uh... this girl I've been seeing. Uhh...can my mom and I come over?"

"I'll make some coffee." I told him gently. "Come on over."

Helena and Ming arrived twenty minutes later and she greeted me pleasantly, as always. We would never be friends but I was glad to know she approved of me around her son. Ming handed me his phone and sat on the sofa with a loud sigh.

I looked at the screen... reading the text messages this girl was sending him. The pictures she texted.... the things she said....

I jumped up- running to the bathroom and vomiting into the toliet- cursing my family with everything I had. Helena followed me, hand on my arm gently.

"I'm sorry sweetie. I know Norm is filming but I think we should call him. Ming is really struggling with all of this. Maybe I should of called him. I just.... well I'm sure you know his temper." I shook my head at her, rinsing my mouth with mouthwash. "Hmm. I doubt he's changed all that much." She shrugged.

"Why did she send that to Ming?" I asked, tears in my eyes.

"She told him she needed to tell someone her secret. He listened. She told him she loved him. He said he loved her. Then... those pictures. We really need to call Norman." She exclaimed, visually flustered. I bent down, throwing up again as she sighed, rubbing my back.

"What secret?" I croaked and she shook her head.

"Lets get Norman home and go from there." I nodded, throwing up once more as she sighed deeply, as if I was letting her down. "First let's take care of you honey." She said soothingly.

***************************************************

Norman's P.O.V.

I walked in my house at eight in the morning and glared at Helena who was sitting on the sofa- smug smirk on her small lips. There was no sign of Mingus or Danielle but my heart had been racing- my mind panicking with five hundred different scenarios as to why my agent called me in the middle of the night to tell me Helena sent a 911 message- I was needed home immediately. Confused the shit out of her because I wrapped three days ago. She thought I was home- not at Steven's house in LA stressing about life with booze and cigarettes. I tried calling her repeatedly- Dani and Ming too- but no answer.

"Where's the fucking fire Helena?!" I snapped at her, throwing down my bag and throwing my keys at her. "What the fuck is going on?!"

"I'll talk once your calm Norman." She snapped back, stupid fucking smirk never leaving her face.

"Danielle! Mingus!" I hollared up the steps, loud as I could- hoping someone would give me some answers.

"Norman stop." Helena barked but I wasn't listening. I ran up the stairs and opened Mings room to see him sound asleep, headphones in. My heart settled a bit as I opened up my bedroom door, Dani laying in bed, fast asleep.

She was so perfectly beautiful. Her skin was still so tan from Georgia, her slender fingers tucked under her chin- like a statue deep in thought. I was the luckiest man in the entire world to have this woman give me the time of day but I somewhere... along the line... forgot about that. I took her for granted. And I might lose her.

"Norm." Helena whispered, putting a hand on my arm. "Come downstairs. They are fine." I nodded, shutting the door and going back to the living room where she handed me a cup of coffee.

"Where is the fire? I was working an..."

"Lemme just cut you off right there. Your agent told me you wrapped days ago. I called you first. You didn't pick up. We have...oh god... we have a child together. So answer the phone when I call- shit for brains! Your family needed you." She frowned, taking a sip of her coffee and shook her head in disappointment. "Tonight the girl Mings been seeing called our son and told him she put bleach powder in her mother's food to kill her."

"What the fuck?" I asked, completely stunned.

"She killed her mother Norm. And she told our son she did it. How she did it. Where she learned it. And after she stopped talking.. she sent him nudes."

"What the fuck?" I asked again as Helena nodded. "What did you do?"

"I wanted to wait for you but Dani called the police. She had them come. They took our sons phone- allowed him to remove all other information... but they took it. And they arrested her."

"Jesus christ." I mumbled. "How's Mingus?"

"Wouldn't leave Danielle's side. He's upset but more worried about Dani. Ever since her sister overdosed two weeks ago.... Said he's going back to Georgia with you till fall. Its fine with me. He loves that girl to death."

"And Danielle?"

"Norm... about Danielle... she umm... she talked to me a little bit. Said when her mom died she kind of let go. Got really personal with you and feels she chased you away. She's pretty sure you're breaking up with her." I frowned, staring down into my coffee mug and hating every second of my reflection. "I know vulnerability makes you uncomfortable and wears you out. You don't want weakness. She's full of skeletons in her closet. If you are planning on ending it just rip the damn bandaid off. Quit hiding in LA."

"FUCK YOU Helena. I was working."

"No Norman you were hiding because you screwed up. I know it. You know it. So man up and be the person you pretend to be to her or go show her the monster you really are! You're a peice of shit."

"Screw you!'" I yelled, throwing my empty mug at the wall above her- shattering it all around her. She was so used to my outbursts she didn't even flinch. Cursing, I got up- lighting a cigarette; my body shaking with anger. "Go fuck yourself!"

"Screw me? Screw me? Who were you screwing in LA Norm? You screwed Diane didn't you? Didn't you?! DIDNT YOU?!" She screamed, inches from my face as we glared at each other. I was not backing down from this fight- no matter how right she was.

"Why the FUCK do you care?!"

"Because your girlfriend is pregnant you stupid asshole!! And our son loves her. And you were getting better. You fell in love. Then your fairy tale got messy and you stuck your dick in my friend!"

I rolled my eyes, backing away from her and relit my cigarette, blowing smoke in her face.

"Dani's what?" I asked her quietly and she shrugged.

"I dont think she figured it out yet. She's been throwing up for two weeks. Strong smells give her headaches, she wants gummy bears all hours of the day and according to our son- her boobs are bigger. Imma say pregnant. About ten weeks." Her face softened, she smiled at me and sighed in disappointment. "You stupid asshole... you made a mess of everything."

She left before I could say another word.


	28. New Leaf

When I woke up the room was pitch black- an arm securely around my stomach, the smell of cigarettes, liquor and familiar cologne coating my senses. I rolled over, face to face with Norm who was awake, staring into my eyes and for just a moment- I felt safe. Whole again.

Then I remembered the screaming match I overheard between him and Helena. My heart ripped apart that he cheated as my stupid brain rationalized his actions and begged me to forgive him. One more thing stung- Helena thinks I am pregnant.

Pregnant.

I had come to terms that Norm and I were over while he was in LA. I had accepted him leaving and not communicating was his way of pushing me away. I was angry for allowing myself to become so attached but more angry at myself- that I allowed my sister into my life. I was embarrassed, sickened and....

I'm gonna puke again.

Before Norm could open his mouth to speak I was up, rushing to the bathroom and throwing up in the toliet again. Pregnant. I don't know why I didn't catch the signs. I assumed my IUD was holding strong. I hadn't had my period in so long- I just....

Shit.

Norm knelt down beside me with a bottle of water as I sat on the cold tile floor. My fingertips brushed his hand as I took it. I looked into his eyes and knew- I loved this man with every fiber of my being. I didn't want to talk. I wanted him with me but I didn't want to hear the words and as soon as he said them- it was going to be over.

He looked sad.

Guilty.

Scared.

I wondered, for just a moment, if my eyes told him how I was feeling.

"I didn't know you were sick." He said softly, an ice breaker to guage my responses I was sure, but I was not ready. Would I ever be ready? I didn't know.

We were so in love when we left Georgia.

"We don't..... you don't have to be here." My lips quivered as I spoke My eyes burned. Why did this hurt so much?

"I..." he began and I cut him off.

"Don't say it Norm."

"I cheated on you." He blurted out- his face instantly telling me how much he regretted saying it out loud. I nodded, shrugging my shoulders as I flushed the toliet and grabbed the mouthwash off the floor- gargling it and spitting it into the bowl.

"I know." I managed to respond, my eyes focused on his lips- the need to kiss them screaming at me as I sat there. I hated how beaten he looked. How worn down.

"It happened once. I don't exactly remember it- beyond it being in a bathroom stall in a hotel lobby. She tried since and I didn't. I just... I wanna be honest with you. I've been at Steven's for days trying to figure out how to tell you and not lose you. I'm so fucking scared you're gonna leave me." He choked, tears falling down his face as he squatted in front of me and I fought the urge to tell him I wouldn't. Instead I grabbed him some toliet paper for his eyes. "I ran. I hid. I am a fucking coward. I am so terrified by how much I love you- how easy it is.... and... and then stress happened and I could see you struggling but I just wanted it to go away. So I left."

"Great timing. I think i'm pregnant." I retorted, laying my head against the wall."Don't worry- it's yours."

Cheap shot. I know.  
But he deserved it.

He cried harder, his legs giving out as he collapsed on the floor, a few feet from me, sobbing loudly. I closed my eyes, praying to a God I had no faith in to show me thru this. Tell me what to do. How to move forward.

"Dani. I am so sorry." He sobbed and I sighed, my soul being ripped from my body as I, for the first time since I arrived in Georgia, I wanted to die.

I stood up, unable to listen to him anymore. I just wanted him to shut the fuck up. Not say what was happening. Not wreck us. I pulled on a hoodie, walking downstairs and forcing a smile at Mingus, who was playing video games in the living room. He tried to talk to me but I shook my head, grabbing my keys as I left.

I walked thru Chinatown, not having a real destination in mind. The city was bustling as always- but I couldn't hear it. I couldn't cry. I couldn't react. All I could do was walk. Fans tried to stop me on occasion and I managed to flash a smile but I had a destination in mind- anywhere but here.

I wanted to go home.  
I wanted to crawl up into Norman's lap and forgive him.  
I wanted to have sisters who didn't commit suicide.  
A father who didn't die.  
A mother who died on her own.  
A step mother who didn't make me tell people I was a housekeepers kid.  
A child who wasn't murdered.  
A husband who didn't beat me.  
Cheat on me.  
Put cigarettes out on me.  
Lie to me.

It took me years to trust another man.  
Norm wasn't Mark. Norm wasn't just a guy.  
Norm was the love of my life.

I walked into the drugstore- looking up and down every aisle like I didn't know what I was here for. First things first- I needed to know. I would get my answer and then maybe I could process every other part of this mess I got myself into.

I picked up the box, my breath shallow... my heart racing....

What did I get myself into?


	29. Is This Thing Cursed

Norm was on the patio when I came back to the house. Our house? His house? I didn't know. The sun was rising, his chisled features more prominent as the beams of light hit them. He stood as I came outside, his hands raised defensively. My face always told my emotions when my mouth couldn't. Shutting the door I looked out into the sky for a moment- praying yet again to find the strength. This time not to some imaginary figure- but to my dad. He would of known just what to say in this moment. I knew what to say. I just didn't know how.

"Can we talk?" I asked and Norm nodded, sitting back down and lighting another cigarette as I stood in place. I looked at the forty or so butts in the ashtray and I realized he spent all night sitting here worrying about me. My phone charging on the counter when I came in told me he tried calling but discovered I didn't want to talk. "I'm sorry I took off. It was childish, petty and immature. Kind of like when you were upset and took off to LA....." my voice trailed off as he sighed loudly. I promised myself I would do this without the cheap shots- I had to gather my thoughts.

"Dani... I....."

"I know. Norm I know you're sorry. I knew when you got back from shooting ride something had changed. I could feel it. You weren't you anymore." He bit his lip- his eyes focused on the cigarette in his fingers. "Why didn't you just tell me?"

"I..... I didn't want to lose you." He managed to get out, his voice hoarse- his eyes puffy and lip quivering. "I'm terrified."

I approached him slowly, the way he screamed at Helena still echoing in my ears. She told me how he would scream at her... how he would hit her.... and why she left after he hit Ming. I didn't believe her. Not the Norman I knew. He was gentle, kind, sweet... then I heard the hatred in his voice and I knew she wasn't lying. I sat in the empty chair in front of him- not understanding why I didn't just leave. Why was I here? What did I want? What did he want?

"Helena.... she umm...." I closed my eyes for a moment- my heart and head at war with what to say next. "Do you love me?" I asked him, looking him in the eyes as he nodded. "I don't care that you cheated. I really don't. Sex happens. Especially when mentally you have checked out." I grabbed the pack of cigarettes and lit one, trying desperately to calm my nerves. "We had a threesome.... can have more if you want. A whole damn orgy. Sex slaves. Whatever." I shrugged, inhaling the best damn cigarette of my life.

"W..wh... what?" He asked me, an adorably innocent look of confusion on his face.

"I'm angry that you didn't tell me. That you hid from me. I know I was all over the place. I know I was vulnerable and sad- that it was overwhelming cause trust me... I was living it too. I gave up three jobs while I played mommy to an addict who confessed to hotshotting my mother.. She killed my mom... it is so fucked up Norm. I knew something was wrong. I take accountability where its due and I never should of let her in. I shouldn't of brought her here. And Mingus....." I inhaled again, a twinge of guilt taking over as I put it out, knowing now wasn't the time to fuck up.

"It's not your fault..." he muttered. "Mingus is okay. We talked. A lot. All day. All night."

"I know. But...."

"He's okay." He reassured me again and I nodded. "I shouldn't of... I just.... I'm so fucking sorry."

"It's done." I shrugged, shaking my head- wishing for a moment I could of been there for her. "But you can't do that anymore. You can't just shut me out. Not talk to me. Not communicate."

"I won't do it. I won't. Never again." He said, a shimmer of hope on his eyes.

"I've pretty much come to terms with you breaking up with me when you got home. I just..... I thought I knew you. You really hurt me. You made me want to die."

"Babe....." He grabbed my hand, squeezing it for a moment before I pulled away.

"I'm still really angry with you...." I said softly, the look of hurt on his face as he stared at the place where my hand was. "What do you want?" I asked him as he contuined to stare- a tear falling down his face. "Norm.... what do you want? I wanted what we had. Before we left Georgia and my family happened. Before Helena happened. Cards on the table.... I am not ready for this to be over. But I'm so scared that if I forgive you... that you are going to do this all over again. I'm all in. But the door is closed Norm. I can't get in. You closed it. I can't fix that. So I'll ask you again. What do you want?"

I stood, sitting at the man I love crying and feeling the pangs of guilt as I patted his arm, walking to the door. "You don't have to tell me right now. Come find me when your ready. I'll be upstairs." I looked at him one more time before going inside as he sat there destroyed.

************************************************

I came out of the bathroom from a long bath- walking into the bedroom as I brushed my teeth to put my dirty clothes in the hamper when I noticed the candles. They were on the dressers and end tables, Norm sitting on the bed, a look of determination on his face. Next to him was a ring on a pillow.

"Umm..." I uttered, slightly gagging on the toothpaste running down my throat as I swallowed hard. "What....." I started to ask as he stood- taking my toothbrush and placing it on the dresser.

"Nuh-uh." He said, shaking his head. "My turn to talk." He sighed, pushing his hair out of his face as he stood there, staring at me. "I fucked up. I fucked up so bad. You asked me what I want? I want you. I want the noise you make when you really love what you're eating. The smile you give me when you see me after a long day a work. The road rage when you think your gonna be late for something. Your gross eggs you make but Ming and I eat anyway because we love how much you love cooking for us. Your laugh. Those eyes. Your scar..." he paused, leaning down and kissing my right shoulder where the scar had formed. "I'm completely in love with you. I bought this ring..." he leaned down to grab it off the bed and slipped it on my finger, kissing my hand as I tried to focus on his words. "I bought this in Georgia. I was going to take you someplace after I shot Ride... propose... big gesture.... then everything.... I'm all in. I want a million forevers with you. Plus.... if you say yes Andy will owe me a thousand bucks so you would really be helping me out." I laughed as he smirked, tears running down my cheeks.

"Yes." I whispered, looking in his eyes.

"You can think about.... wait. Yes?"

"Yes. Yes Norm. Yes!" I answered as he pulled me close, kissing me deeply, my hands around his neck, my fingers lost in his hair.

"Everything else... we will figure out. I promise. I'm here." He said as he hugged me tight.

"Umm... hold on!" I exclaimed, pulling away from him and running into the bathroom, staring at the sink. "Norman!" I yelled as he quickly came to me, his eyes wide as he stared along with me.

Pregnant.


	30. No Privacy

Norman and I were asleep, wrapped in each other's arms when Mingus began knocking on the door- quietly at first and then louder and louder.

"Dad. Dad. Danielle. Dad!" He yelled as we both groaned. The room was dark- we had slept thru the day but the ring on my finger made me smile as I felt it with my thumb. This marriage would be different. This marriage would be filled with love. Trust. Laughter. Kids. "Dad!" Mingus said loudly as Norm groaned, kissing my lips softly before pulling himself out of bed, unlocking the door and opening it while I sat up in bed, quickly pulling Norms shirt over my naked breasts.

"The fire Ming. Where is it?" He asked and Ming laughed, handing him his laptop. He frowned as he looked at it for a few minutes, cursing under his breath. "We can't have one damn day without some bullshit." He growled, sitting down and handing me the laptop.

Danielle Starr is Pregnant- Norman Reedus to be a dad again. TMZ.com  
Norman Reedus, 47, TWD star and girlfriend Danielle Starr, 34, lead singer of In This Moment and famously known as the illegitimate daughter of the late Kurt Cobain, are expecting. Sources turned over photos of Starr buying a pregnancy test (featured below). Sources close to the couple confirm she is indeed pregnant and will be due in summer. The couple met on the set of the show where Starr works as a special effects artist. They have been dating for six months.

"We haven't even told Mingus yet!" I yelled at the computer- looking up as a smirk fell across his lips.

"You're pregnant? It's true?" He asked, Norm nodding.

"Imma go call my publicist.... agent.... manager....." Norm said with a sigh. "Sorry baby."

"It's kind of funny actually." I chuckled, handing Mingus the computer. "It's been eight months.." I shrugged. "God i need a cigarette."

"You're pregnant!" Ming shrieked and I laughed.

"Yeah yeah... I know. Doesn't mean I don't need one."

I went downstairs with Norman and Mingus, telling Ming to order dinner while we went out and made phone calls. I called my manager- telling her, as always, to shut it down which she assured me- they were on it. Then I went thru the four thousand notifications from the past few days- replying to those that were worthy of my time. My phone began ringing and I answered it- an excited Andy on the other end.

"Are we expecting cubs?!" He roared, laughing to himself.

"Hey Andy." I took Norms cigarette and took a long drag, handing it back to him as he frowned at me. "Whats up?"

"Is it true?" He asked again and I smirked.

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Oh come on. It's okay. You can tell uncle Andy.. I'll keep your secrets safe. If you let me go hunting wi...."

"Eww." I took the phone away from my ear, shaking my head. "Andrew Lincoln is seriously disturbed." I muttered, handing Norm the phone as I took another drag of his cigarette while he gave his friend hell.

Comic-Con was next week and that meant I was getting paid to go hang out with everyone in San Diego for three days. I was excited and was hoping to wait to reveal I was pregnant to them in person- after I went to the doctors this week.

"He's a fucking nut." Norm muttered, kissing my cheek and taking his cigarette back. "You quitting? After we go to the doctors?"

"Yeah... I just.... I'm trying." He nodded, kissing me again. "What the fuck are we gonna do with a damn baby?" I asked, Norman laughing.

"Well... we can start an underground fight club when she becomes a toddler. Give her steroids from birth. Teach her how to ride a little bike. Quit our jobs and live off of her success."

"What. The. Fuck." I asked in disbelief, looking at him as he shrugged, his face serious as hell. "There isn't words...."

"We can call her Dixie RoadRage. Get her biker tats. Pericings."

"No." I replied as he smacked the table in excitement.

"And she can have badass entrance music like a dubstep version of the Cailiou theme song!" I sat there, bewildered and frowning as he busted out laughing, holding his side and smirking at me.

"Given this some thought, have you?" I asked and he nodded. "I meant like.... what are we gonna do?"

"Name her Ella. She will be beautiful like her mom, smart like her dad and fearless like her big brother." He smirked again, kissing my lips and putting a hand on my belly softly. "We can put a playpen in the makeup trailer- take naps in my trailer. You know everyone on set will pitch in."

"Jes.. Norm. You really have given this thought... haven't you?" I asked seriously and he nodded. "A girl huh?"

"Yeah. A girl. I have always wanted a daughter."

"Hey. Parental. Dinners here." Mingus said from the doorway and disappeared into the house. We ate pizza, fries and wings while watching a movie on Netflix. Our little tribe was perfect- but I knew we could fit a baby into the mix. Norm was right- our friends would support us and help us in any way they could. There was already a baby on set all the time so people were used to the crying and fussing. I didn't even hear it anymore.

We could do this.  
Totally.

***********************************************

The exam room was small- faded blue walls and standard posters about placing a baby on its back to sleep and safe haven for those who wish to give up their child. Norm was fidgeting with the take apart female anatomy model, clearly in need of any scenery outside this room. It's been five days since the positive test and I was really excited about being pregnant- excited to marry Norm and put the past behind us.

The doctor walks in, a man in his sixties, holding a laptop and smiling as he shakes our hands. "Well Miss Starr the test was ppsitive- you are pregnant. The nurse said you have an IUD. There are high risks of an etopic pregnancy so I wanna get an ultrasound now. Let's confirm the baby is where it should be, check on the IUD and go from there." I nodded as I assumed the position, closing my eyes as he inserted the wand inside of me.

He stared at the screen for what felt like an eternity, finally clearing his throat and turning it towards us. I could make out the little kidney bean looking thing on the screen as he pointed to it. Very slightly moving its little stick-like arms and legs around. Norm grabbed my hand- both of us in awe.

"See that? Thats your baby. Right in the uterus like we want. Movement looks good- measuring at thirteen weeks." He stabbed the wand around a little inside me and pointed to a T on the screen. "And there is your IUD. Right in the cervix. You are very lucky. We can pull that out now and the risk to mom and baby is extremely minimal. Sound good?" I nodded as I held Norman's hand harder- our biggest worry is the baby would be damaged from the IUD- to know she was safe... it was a relief.

He took the mechanism out, which sucked on so many levels, and then did a second ultrasound confirming we were both okay, printing some pictures and letting us hear the heartbeat. Once the doctor left the room I got dressed, Norm boasting on video chat with his mom- showing her the photos. She was such a sweet lady and I was looking forward to meeting her someday.

"Hey... since we can't have secrets you mind if I post this up?" He asked and I shook my head as I left the room to get blood drawn for testing. He suprised me by wanting to make this slightly public when he tried to keep the crazies out of his private life. My phone lit up like a Christmas tree by the time I got to the car, laughing when I read Norms caption under the photo.

Its offical. In five months me and @DaniStarr are gonna have our own little ass kicker.

The fans were going nuts.


	31. Hello Georgia

Norman's P.O.V

Everything was perfect.  
Literally everything.

The drive back to Georgia was nothing short of fun- Dani and I taking turns while Ming kept the driver company while the other slept in the back. Gas station burgers and too much junk food- Dani talking about her years touring and how much she misses it. I encouraged her to go back to which she rejoiced. Something about her past seemed quieter- like she was full force moving forward and choosing to be happy.

Comic-Con went off without a hitch. I did five hundred interviews, drank way too much and slept in hallways backstage. Dani and Ming went out and played tourists with zombie makeup so they wouldn't be recognized. She boasted to everyone about our bun in the oven and spent a lot of time with people she knew from other shows that attended.

"Dad, what time are you going to work tomorrow?" Ming asked- pulling me from my thoughts. They had just gotten back from clothes shopping in Atlanta. He looked so content and was really enjoying his time here. I was dreading sending him back in two weeks.

"Six a.m. dude. Early as shit."

"You are filming tomorrow right?" He asked eagerly and I nodded. "Dani is making me a close up walker. Negan is gonna cap my ass."

"Something wrong with you both." I smirked, flicking my cigarette into the gravel in the driveway as I pocketed my phone and followed my son inside. Danielle was playing guitar and writing in the living room, her soft voice echoing off the walls. She was so fucking talented and so stunningly beautiful.

"Hey babe. You ready to go to bed?" She asked, putting the guitar in the case beside her. "I got a present for you today." She winked as I nodded.

"Where's trouble?" I asked as we walked upstairs, entering our room and shutting the door.

"I sent him to bed. He really wanted to keep practicing with the guitar I bought him but its after eleven. He needs sleep for morning." She approached me slowly, wrapping an arm around my neck and kissing me deeply, leaving me breathless and wanting more as she pulled away. "Close your eyes." She whispered and I nodded, the anticipation killing me.

The sex has been the best its ever been. We have been experimenting with all sorts of things lately- her claiming it's pent up energy from not smoking or drinking. At this rate I hope she never goes back. Never in my life have I been this turned on by someone so much. Shes a total knockout.

"Okay.... open" she demanded. I did so slowly, my heart racing as I looked at her. Her long hair thrown to one side, lips painted a deep red. She was wearing a cupless black leather bra and crotchless panties, chains around her wrists to hook to our bedframe. Her stomach had an adorable bump, reminding me to go easy on her- our daughter was safely inside.

"Get on the bed you beautiful bitch!" I growled, she bit her lip in response- crawling onto our silk sheets.

***********************************************

Dani laid on her back, completely out of breath as I rubbed her belly, kissing her softly while she came down from her orgasms. In two weeks we were going for her five month check up. Time was literally flying. I was going to be a dad again. She was going to be a mom again. She was going to be my wife.

And this time.... I was going to be a good husband.  
Because this time- I am in love with my child's mother.

"Hey babe... do you mind if we wait till after the baby's born before we get married?" She asked softly, matching my eyes with her crystal blues.

"Whenever you want D." I reassured her. "I am suprised you said yes. I'm still high from it."

"Me too. I swore i would never. But I love you. And I want to be with you forever."

"Same." I smiled, kissing her sloppily on the cheek. "I cant wait till Ella is born."

"Me either." She sighed, her hand on mine. "She's kicking."

"I can't feel it." I frowned.

"I can. The kids a menace already." She chuckled, squeezing my hand and rolling towards me. "Norm? Would we be together if I wasn't pregnant? Would we be getting married?"

"I proposed before I knew. Before we went to the city I planned it... I..." sighing I couldn't help but frown as she looked so afraid in this moment. "I promise you... no matter what.... we are getting married. I'm in love with you. Baby or no baby. I'm not that guy."


	32. Back At It

The makeup tent was different, our stations all better equipped. Greg greeted me with a wide smile, as if we hadn't been in contact for last few months. Thomas, Becca and Kevin trickled in slowly, all greeting me warmly. Greg was willing to hire new instead of rehiring Becca but her and I talked it out in San Diego- she swore she was over the drama. I wanted her at work because she knew her shit- Greg would need someone when I went out for the baby.

We had our morning meeting and began doing makeup by seven. Kevin went to trailers to do the actors, Greg went on location and my little team powered thru walkers till lunchtime. I was in a fantastic mood- I was back to work and in my off time I have been writing music. After lunch today I am heading to Atlanta- Corey is doing a show and invited me to come do a song with him. Norm is shooting till late- along with Ming- and I was excited to hang out with my friend who I missed.

I was finishing my last guy around one p.m. when Lauren came into the trailer, making small talk while I finished. Soon as I was done she grabbed my hand, looking at me sadly.

"Ok sweetie. Norm sent me to come sit with you till he got here but hes tied up. Chester Bennington was found dead today."

"What?" I choked. "Wait... what?" I felt my heart racing as I sat down, looking at her with confusion.

"Yeah. I'm so sorry. Norman told me you guys were friends." She said softly.

"How?"

"Suicide." She nodded as I shook my head.

"I helped him write his last album while I shot AHS. This has to be a hoax." I shrugged. "I just saw him a month or two ago. He was doing so well."

"I'm so sorry. Do you want me to go get Norm?" She asked and I shook my head.

"I gotta go. I umm.... I gotta go. Tell Greg I took off okay? He knows I was leaving. I gotta work tonight."

My brain was foggy as I forced a smile, gathering up my things and going to my car- managing to avoid anyone who would want to talk to me. I pulled out on the road, heading to Atlanta. Corey should be there by the time I arrived. I glanced down as my phone rang, turning it off when I saw it was Norm. I didn't want to be coddled. I wanted to go see my friend. I turned on the radio and heard the report on three radio stations.

Chester Bennington, of Linkin Park, was found dead by suicide.

I reached down to get my phone as I hit the traffic in the city and saw Norms cigarettes. Smiling thru my tears I lit one, my lungs and brain thanking me. I know how Norm felt about this and I have been doing good- but I smoked thru my last pregnancy and Kailee came out perfectly healthy.

*************************************

I laid beside Corey, in his huge hotel room bed, finally empty from tears. The show was over hours ago but I just couldn't drive home. He spent a long time after the show telling me how he was leaving his wife and I told him everything I had been going thru- which ended in us having a pretty handsy makeout session. Now I was in his bed- just being held by him.

"I'm in bed- with another man. Maybe I don't wanna get married." I muttered and he nodded, kissing my forehead.

"You trust me D?" He asked and I nodded.

"You gotta ask yourself... is this man worth it? Do you love him enough to do the domestic thing? Do you want to be a mom again? What do you want?"

"I do. Cor I love him so much but....." I sighed, looking at him as he nodded, kissing my forehead, completely understanding.

"We have the worst timing D...." He sighed, holding me a little tighter. "You gotta see this thru. He deserves it. You deserve it." He poked my belly gently and chuckled. "So does your little ass kicker."

"I know I wasn't..... I mean I was.... but..... I am going to..... see it thru. He's so good to me. I'm happy."

"And if you ever aren't.... I'm here." He shrugged. "You need a ride home?"

"No. I called Norm earlier when we got here. Andy is riding up with him so Norm can drive my car. I'm not...." I choked out, a tear falling down my cheek. "Why didn't Ches call me?"

"D.... we will literally never know."

***********************************

Norm was silent almost the entire drive home. He seemed deep in thought and as much as I wanted to push the issue I was too drained to care. When we pulled in and parked he went right inside and I sighed, wishing he would just talk to me. Maybe I should of asked him. Maybe I should of pushed. Too late now.

I went inside, feeding Eye and putting a blanket over Ming who was passed out on the sofa. I went upstairs and got a shower, rubbing my belly to try and get her moving now so I could sleep but she could not be stirred.

She was gonna keep me up all damn night.  
Again.

I threw on panties and a tank top, towel drying my hair and getting into bed- putting my phone on charge and turning off the light. Today was a bad day- and my brain was whirling from the incredibly long day. Thinking of Chester I wanted to cry but I breathed thru it- taking comfort that he wasn't suffering anymore.

Maybe that was easier.


	33. Stop It

Norm was already out of bed when I got up at five thirty to head into work. Ming was sitting in the living room half asleep eating cereal and playing on his phone, giving me a quick smile when I came downstairs.

"Where's your dad?" I asked and he shrugged. "Alright. Let's head in. I'm sure he will be on set." He nodded, cleaning up his dishes and following me to my car.

On set Norm was nowhere to be seen and neither was his bike that was missing from the driveway. I got to work, Mingus hanging out on set with the cast that had watch him grow up. I knew while we were here I didn't have to watch him so close- everyone would help. It made me hopeful for Ella's future.

By dusk we had wrapped for the day. Mingus let me know he was heading back to the city tomorrow- his mom needed him home for some things. He was worried about leaving me and not being around to watch me become waddle size but I promised to send him pictures. Still no sign of Norm but I shrugged it off- taking Ming to get pizza and heading back home- watched a movie and went to bed. I tried calling him a dozen times throughout the day but got voicemail so I gave up.

Apparently this is what we do to each other.

By morning when he still wasn't home I was starting to worry. I grabbed my phone and called Andy, who was way too chipper for my liking.

"Hello beautiful lady!"

"Andy. Where's Norman?" I asked impatiently, hoping for a quick response.

"Who?" He asked innocently, and now im ready to kill him.

"Ya know... my baby daddy. Mingus Reedus daddy. Who needs to catch a flight at noon. Is Norman coming to get his son?"

"Ohhhh. Thattttt Normannnnnn.." he chuckled, then muffled silence for several seconds. "Umm.... I'll come get Ming. From set. Norman isnt.... uhh.... Norman can't....."

"Can't what?!" I replied angrily.

"He's still really drunk Dani. He needs Ming to go home before he can see you."

"Wharever Andy. I'll have Ming with me on set. And tell Norm i'll be... you know what? If he can't talk to me he doesn't get to know where I am."

I hung up, so angry I could rip the skin from his bones. He had no right to send Ming home because he was mad at me. It wasn't fair. I got dressed quickly, stopping at Ming's room to let him know to pack but he was already done and waiting on me. He didn't say much on the way to set- he just seemed angry. Not the kid he was the night before. I pulled up, looking over at Ming and sighing as he glared at me.

"Common, spit it out. Why are you angry with me?" I asked and he shook his head. "Ming... come on. Talk to me."

"You cheated on my dad. Is the baby even his?" He spat, his face red with anger.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" I asked in pure shock. "Where the hell is that coming from?"

"My dad and I had a heart to heart talk when you went to sleep. He told me everything."

"Umm... what did he tell you exactly?" I asked, my blood boiling. He told his son I cheated on him? He was home? A million thoughts were racing in my head.

"That you screwed the guy from slipknot and you saw him back at that show in New York so the baby is probably his. Not my dads. You are playing games with him. You're a whore!" He yelled, getting out of the car and slamming the door. Storming away with his bag in his hand.

I sat there in stunned silence, a single tear falling down my cheek as I watched the kid i considered my own flip me off before entering his dads trailer and slamming the door. I jumped out of the car- ready to do... something. I didn't know. I couldn't think. I was so hurt, so sad, so mad. How dare that little....

"Woah. Woah." Jeff grabbed me my my arms, stopping me in my tracks. "Slow it down. What is going on?"

"He called.... he.... he.... he called me a whore!" I managed to choke out before breaking down, tears soaking his shirt as he held me close, dismissing Lauren and Greg as they tried to approach. Jeff had been spending tons of time with Norm since he started working here and had been around me and Ming too.

"He did what?" He asked angrily, rubbing my back.

"He did. Her car windows were down me and Melissa both heard him yell it. She went to find his dad." Lauren yelled, Greg and Melissa nodding in agreement. 

"Common... let's go sit in my car. Talk to me. Don't go after him right now okay?" He asked and I nodded. My heart ached. I couldn't believe.... I just..... I hurt so badly.

*********************************************

It was noon when Andy pulled up with Norm, sunglasses on his eyes- hat pulled over his head. I had just finished working for the day- barely able to do a dozen people. I was not feeling like myself- my whole body was so sore and my brain was so foggy. Greg gave me hell for working but I needed something to keep my mind busy. Everyone had tried getting ahold of Norm but he just wasn't talking.

"Get the fuck out of the car!" Jeff roared, smacking the hood of Andys car. He shook his head, causing Jeff to hit it again.

"What do you want?" Norm roared back as he got out- both men inches from each other's face- the testosterone thick in the air as the both stood there glaring at one another. Andy came up, hand on Ming's shoulder, frowning at the sight before him.

"Do you know what he said to your fiancee? Do you know what happened here this morning?!" Jeff yelled, pointing at Ming who immediately looked over at me with wide eyes. I was caught, mid-step to my car.... not knowing what to say and wishing I had kept working. Norm looked at Ming carefully, studying his face before shaking his head.

"Come on guys... can we just...." Andy spoke up, trying to intervene.

"He called Dani a whore." Jeff blurted out- shoving Norms chest causing him to stumble backwards a bit. "That shit is not okay."

"If it quacks like a duck...." Norm muttered, glaring at me behind those dark sunglasses. I could feel the hate as he looked at me.

"I don't fucking deserve this." I spoke, glaring right back at the man I love- hating the position I was in. "I'm leaving. I'm over it."

"Oh no. Don't leave. We are just getting started." Jeff barked, shoving Norman again. "You're gonna stand there hurling accusations at the woman you love when you cheated on her just a few months ago? What the fuck is wrong with you man?!" He shouted, Andys jaw dropping as Ming shook his hand loose, throwing his bag down.

"You..... did.... what?" Ming asked, his eyes wide as he looked at his dad with such hurt I desperately wanted to stop it but couldn't. My chest was pounding so fast I felt like it would explode. I had to do something....

"Ming. It's different for guys.." Andy tried as he took off, running back to the trailer and slamming the door.

"What the fuck did you do?!" Norm yelled, shoving Jeff hard, kicking him back into Andy. "What the fuck did you do?!"

I walked closer, trying to get in between them but Norm didn't care, pushing me aside easily with his strong arms and swinging at Jeff, hitting Andy in the jaw.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" I yelled, causing them all to look at me with suprise. "I fucking loved you. Im carrying your baby. And this is how you treat me? Your kid? Both your kids?!" I knew people were looking but I didnt care as I shoved Norman- again and again, tears burning my eyes as I punched him in the chest. "How dare you ruin my relationship with your son!" I cried, wiping my face with my arm as I stood there, Greg pulling me back from him. My stomach hurt worse as I cried- seeing black dots dancing as my body tingled and I closed my eyes.....

Wishing it would all go away.


	34. Tears

Norman's P.O.V

Everyone seemed to panic at once when Danielle stopped speaking, her eyes closed and her body dropped all at once. For a moment all was completely silent and then I panicked- seeing the pool of blood on her white dress.

The baby.

"Someone call 9-1-1!" I yelled as I rushed to her side, tapping her face. "Dani? Dani? Baby say something. Im sorry! I'm so fucking sorry! Baby!" I pleaded, begging her to return to me.

The ambulance came quickly and I crawled in the back as we flew to the emergency room, there was so much blood. It was on my jeans from where I held her, my arms, my hands....

There was no fetal heartbeat.

In the emergency room they checked her out- rushing her to surgery within moments. Her uterus tore open, causing a massive internal bleed and she was close to death. Our daughter died inside of her.

The surgeon managed to save her life- but had to do a full hysterectomy, taking away her ability to ever be a mother again. Jeff and Andy had a long talk with me after taking Ming to the airport- promising the worst amounts of pain if I didn't fix whatever was in my brain that pushed her away. She was going to need me.

When she woke up I held her hand as I told her Ella had passed away and of the surgery that would change her life forever. The sound of her howls of pain would forever be etched into my mind. I begged her for forgiveness and begged her to let me stay- holding her hand as I told her Ella was, in fact, a little girl. After that the doctors sedated her so she could sleep.

"Norman?" Danielle spoke softly, her eyes barely opened as she laid in the bed. She looked at me sadly, reaching her hand out for mine.

"I'm here D. I'm here." I reassured her, holding her hand tightly, kissing her fingertips.

"Ella's dead...." she whispered, tears in her eyes. "You never got to feel her kick. She was such a good little ass kicker." She sobbed, her eyes so dark... the blue nearly gone as her emotions took her over.

"Baby.... I'm so sorry...." She took her hand from mine and frowned, glaring at me.

"You fucking left me. You......... what you said to Ming..... that was cruel."

"I thought....."

"What that i cheated on you? So what if I did. I didn't. But what if I did? You think hiding from your pregnant fiancee... ignoring me... telling Ming....?" She sighed, shaking her head. "That's what you think of me?"

"I'm so fucking sorry. He said something when we were leaving to you and I started listening to his music and he wrote this song about you.... it had to be about you and there's all these others and it was driving me crazy and I just....."

"You got mad.... because a musician who i had a sexual relationship with..... wrote a song about me? Newsflash honey... I wrote songs about him. He isn't the only one either. I'm with you. What happened to the past doesn't matter?" She said softly- shaking her head. "Maybe this was all a mistake. I told you I had a colorful past. I love Corey. Very much. But I'm in love with you. I'm marrying you. Or I was...."

"Was?" I asked, my voice breaking as she looked at me again.

"I can't do this crazy jealous shit. This ignore me when you get mad. I can't do this. I told you before I won't put up with it."

"I'm so sorry. I didn't..... I wasn't..... please. Please don't leave me. Please." I begged, taking her hand again.

"I need time to think. I don't know....." she whispered. "You just keep hurting me.... if I let you back in again.... you might not beat me but you are no better than Mark. This is why I don't get involved. This is why I don't date. This is why...."

"Please. Please......" I begged again and she shook her head.

"I'm gonna go stay with Lauren. I need time....."


	35. Fresh Air

It took me almost two weeks to get back to work. I stayed at Lauren's, spending all my time writing music and working out- getting myself back to who I was before my brain got clouded with the all consuming thoughts of Norman.

He called every single day.

First I refused to take his calls- but eventually he wore me down. We spent every night on the phone, watching the same TV shows from our prospective beds- commenting on what we were watching and talking about our lives.

After a week I let him come over, sharing pizza and beer- smoking some weed and debating politics and religion till the sun came up. It was good- it was like we were dating, everything falling back into comfortable levels and I started to trust him again.

As with everything in our relationship- pictures of Norm carrying me to the ambulance, covered in blood, were all over the internet. Our publicity people making a simple statement of our loss and need for privacy were released on our social media. Our fans poured sympathy to us and our daughter filled our soul.

Tonight Norm was picking me up to spend the night at his place. It had been four weeks and tonight I was allowed to have sex again- both of us looking forward to celebrating in bed naked together. Things were going great and I was seriously considering moving back home if things went well tonight.

"You look so beautiful." Lauren commented as I put the final touches of my makeup on in the mirror.

"Thanks." I replied, looking down at my phone as Corey fanned his face, thanking her as well. "You're an idiot. She was talking to me."

"Yeah." He smirked, flashing me his award winning smile. "I know. You do look beautiful though D." He commented. "Knock um dead tonight."

Him and I have been talking daily since the concert- ironically Norm did nothing but push us closer together. We hadn't talked this much since his first wife and him got divorced. I shrugged, saying goodbye and hanging up as I put away my makeup. Norman knew he was an idiot. I reminded him of that constantly. The jealous act needed to be gone and stay gone.... or I would be.

"D! Norm's here!" Lauren yelled as I walked out of the bathroom, smiling at him as he stood there uncomfortably- hands in his pockets- unlit cigarette in his lips. I smiled as I approached him, pulling him in for a hug. He smelled amazing.

And he was wearing my favorite shirt.

"You ready?" He asked and I nodded, taking his hand as I said goodnight to Lauren and the new guy she is seeing- warning her of safe sex as I left. Norm opened the truck door for me, kissing my cheek as I got in. We drove to a fantastic Italian resturant and ate dinner, laughing over wine about our week at work. He gave me updates on Ming- commenting he would be back in a few weeks and told me he hoped I could come over to see him. I agreed, but I wasn't sure. Ming still hadn't spoken to me since that day.

Back at the truck our hands were all over each other, causing him to pull over twenty minutes from home. He pulled me on his lap, my panties to the side as he pushed himself inside me, causing me to moan loudly, biting his neck hard. I grinded into him harder and harder- faster and faster as we both cried out in pleasure, finally feeling like we were one again. As we both came in unison he kissed me deeply, his hands gripping my ass so tight as he pushed into me.

"I love you Dani." He moaned into my ear and I smiled- hearing that for the first time and believing it in weeks. "Please, move back home. Marry me. I love you and I will prove it to you for the rest of my life."

"Yes." I nodded. "Yes.."

*****************************************

"So I guess I should tell you my mom will be here in the morning." Norm mentioned as we laid naked in bed- my favorite place to be. We spent an hour moving me out of Lauren's and back into his home before having sex a dozen or so times once I unpacked.

"Wait.... your mom...?" I asked with suprise and he nodded.

"I uhh.... yeah.... shes been worried about me. Us... but definitely me. I haven't been doing great. Pretty sure the writers are gonna kill Daryl this season. I'm fucking miserable. Keep fucking up my lines and shit. Literally I just have to be in a cage and I can't do that right."

"Babe....." I said sadly. "I'm sorry...."

"You're back now. I just......" he stopped, his fingers tracing the surgical scar that was still healing.

"Me too." I nodded. "Works been killing me. I consider quitting everyday. I'm struggling."

"You always tell me everything's fine." He questioned me and I shook my head.

"So do you Norm....." I scolded. "We have got to stop lying to each other."

"If one more reporter asks me about....." he sighed, kissing my cheek. "At least you don't have that issue."

"You do remember I have my own credentials right?" I asked, smirking. "I'm not hiding in your shadows. I was someone before I decided to start seeing you."

"I didn't mean anything by it...." he quickly defended himself, holding me close. "I'm sorry. I really didn't...." he stopped as he small me smirking and his jaw dropped. You ass!" He laughed, tickling me as I squealed.

"You deserve it... for that bullshit comment..." I chuckled, holding his hands in place so he would stop. "Norman Reedus... I am hopelessly in love with you. I won't give you a third chance. Don't fuck this up."

"I won't. Thank you for loving me."

**************************************

I woke up to the smell of bacon- my mouth watering and stomach growling. Norm was fast asleep beside me, snoring quietly. Someone was in the house- cooking? I must be having a stroke.

"Babe! Someone's here!" I said loudly, shaking Norm awake. His eyes opened quickly and he frowned at me as I looked at him. "You smell that?"

"What the hell?" He asked, getting up and pulling on jeans as I pulled a shirt over my body, shorts following. We made our way downstairs, peeking around the corner. The living room was spotless, fresh flowers in a vase on the coffee table... Eye fast asleep on the sofa.

"Normy!" A lady in her sixties with long grey hair declared, raising her arms out to him and hugging him tightly. I knew immediately it was his mom from the pictures. "Hi Danielle. It's so nice to offically meet you. You are even more beautiful in person!"

"Hi Marianne!" I said politely as she pulled me into a bone-crushing hug. "It's nice to meet you offically."

"This boy!" She said as she pinched Norms cheek. "He sent me all your cds when he started seeing you. Your music is so personal. I love it."

"Thank you so much!" I boasted, my cheeks turning red.

"He told me so much about you I feel like I have known you forever. Come in the dining room you two. Breakfast is ready!"

We followed her into the dining room and my jaw dropped- Mingus standing in the room with a big poster that said 'Dani I'm Sorry.' In big letters. I started crying as I ran up to him and hugged him, crushing the poster and probably his ribs in the process.

"He called me last week and told me everything. I insisted on bringing him for my weekend visit..." Marianne said as Ming hugged me back, crying as well. I turned and hugged Marianne, crying hard as I held her and she rubbed my back. "It's okay honey. You made it to the other side. It's okay. My son gives you trouble again you call me- I'll kick his ass for you. Okay?"

"Okay." I agreed, laughing as I let her go, wiping my tears with my shirt.

"Let's eat!" She said excitedly.

**********************************************

"You are literally my favorite person in the whole world!" I declared as I sat out back with Marianne, sipping wine while Norm and Ming kicked a soccer ball around.

"Correction dear- I created your favorite people in the whole world." She chuckled as she pointed at the men in my life. "You have made my son happy. Yes he is a tad jealous, a terrible communicator, and slightly moody. But he is head over heels in love with you. Thank you for not giving up on him."

"We have been thru so much in our short time together I was starting to think we were cursed." I confessed. "But things are looking up."

"I am so sorry about your daughters." She said softly, grabbing my hand. "I don't have words. Norman wanted to be a father again more than anything else in this world. I didn't think he was going to make it."

"Umm..... honestly I think after losing Kailee I didn't every really think Ella would make it. It hurt pretty bad... but.... I dunno. Norm got the raw end of the deal."

"I'm just glad you guys are together."


	36. Sanity

"The world was on fire- no one could save me but you. Strange what desire could make foolish people do.."

I sang along with the my phone as I made breakfast- enjoying Corey's cover of Wicked Game and smirking to myself. This was our song. It was the thing we had we could always go to when things got hard.... when we needed each other and couldn't.....

"But I don't wanna fall in love- with you." Norm chimed in singing along as he wrapped his arms around my waist, kissing my cheek.

"I thought you didn't sing?" I asked, flipping the pancakes in the pan.

"Nah. I don't." He replied, kissing my cheek again. "You didn't hear shit." He went to the coffee pot, pouring us each a cup and sitting down at the island- doing his morning phone check.

I turned the music down on my phone, sliding our plates over and sitting down beside him, kissing his lips for the first time. We ate in comfortable silence, stealing glances at each other. Norm took the whip cream can, opening his mouth and filling it with the sugar as I shook my head.

"Wua.." he asked as I chuckled. "Kus ma" He declared, sloppily kissing my cheek, getting whipped cream all over my face and hair.

"Norman!" I shrieked, jumping up as he laughed. "You're so dead!" I grabbed the canister, squirting it on him as he laughed, running over to the fridge and grabbing the unopened can, spraying it at me, hitting me on the arm, chest and face.

"Got you!" He yelled excitedly as I tried to spray him but nothing came out. We both looked at the syrup as he shook his head, reaching for it but I was quicker. I snatched it off the counter and smirked as I opened it. "Don't. You. DARE!" He said sternly and I slowly began placing it back down on the surface and watched the relief wash over his face.

"Sike!" I yelled, popping the top and squirting it at him- watching as it covered his bare chest, face and hair. He frowned as it hit him, squirting the rest of the cream all over me.

"Truce! Truce!" He called out as we both laughed, putting down our weapons at the same time. I approached him, throwing my hair back and wrapping my arms around him- getting covered in syrup when he lifted me up, my legs around his waist as we kissed.

It was a perfect moment.

Knock Knock Knock

The sound pulled us from our kiss and Norm shrugged, letting me down and answering the door. I grabbed a towel off the oven door and began the task of cleaning myself off. I looked up to see Norm frowning- letting a woman into the house. A very pregnant woman.

"Hey Norm.... umm... did I come at a bad time?" She asked as she saw me- standing in a bra and panties covered in sugar.

"No we were just..... uhh.... Dani this is Diane. Diane this is my fiancee Danielle." He awkwardly introduced us as we all stood, looking at each other.

"Can we talk?" She asked, looking at him and he looked at her stomach, hand nervously on his face.

"Uh... yeah. Lemme grab a shower first. You can.... wait in there." He pointed to the living room.

"No. Wait. I'll be brief...." she started then looked over at me. I felt nauseous as I watched Norman stare at her stomach.

"You two talk. I'm gonna shower." I said gently, Norm looking guilty as I passed.

"I'll be right up baby." He told me, reaching out and squeezing my hand.

***************************************************

Norman's P.O.V

"You're......" I gestured to her stomach and she nodded.

"Pregnant. Yeah. Almost seven months." She shrugged, studying my face. "It's a girl."

"And you're here because....." I asked, feeling the syrup running down my back and trying to bypass the feeling of guilt and nausea creeping into my throat.

Don't say it.  
Don't say it.

I pleaded in my head. Begging it not to be true. If she says it.... I will lose Danielle forever.

"I thought her father might want to be involved in her life. I hoped I would come here and we could plan for the future. Move in together? Try to have a relationship. I don't wanna be some woman raising your kid. If you're involved we are going to make a go if it. Or I will do this without you." She spoke so calmly but I couldn't hear it. I couldn't breathe.

I rushed to the trash can and threw up- wanting last weekend back when Dani moved back in... Mingus and my mom visited... our family stronger than ever. Wanting late night shoots and sex in my trailer, pizza for breakfast and long warm baths with her laying against me. I wanted sing-a-longs and whipped cream fights. She was proposing I chose between a girl I love and a daughter I desperately wanted.

The choice was obvious.  
But I didn't want to make it.

I was lost.

"I am gonna go. I'm staying at the Marriott. Room 126. I'll be there till tomorrow night. I need an answer. Okay?" She asked, leaving without me acknowledging her.

************************************************

Danielle's P.O.V

Norm got in the shower, jeans and all, with tears in his eyes as he wrapped his arms around me. I knew, in that moment- exactly whose baby it was. And, furthermore, I knew the man that Norman was- he was going to raise his child. I don't know if I could still love him if he didn't do whatever he had to.... to be in his child's life. He sobbed as I held him- both of us knowing what this meant. This fairy tale was over. We went thru hell together since we met and now.... now I had to be the adult. I had to let him know it was okay to walk away.

We didn't talk as we held each other, the warm water washing away our sins as he held on to each other tightly. Our lips crashing against each other, our hands roaming, our bodies desperate for one another. We made love repeatedly until we couldn't move- in the shower, bathroom sink, bedroom floor, wall.... finally in bed, slow and sensually- making every moment count.

Every last moment.

Finally, we pulled ourselves away from one another- lighting cigarettes and sitting up, looking at each other. He didn't have to tell me a thing. I knew it was over.

"I'll move out tomorrow."

"You don't have to leave. This is your house too." He said and I shook my head.

"Norm. I can't work here. I can't live here. I can't see you again. It would be torture. I won't be able to breathe."

"But I..... I'm in love with you." He pleaded and I nodded.

"Do you really think you can see me everyday and just be friends?" I asked and he shook his head. "So I gotta go."

"Where?" He asked and I shrugged. "Can we just.... can we just spend this night together? Please? Please don't..... I'm not ready..."

I nodded as I laid down beside him, laying my head on his chest and listening to his heart race for the last time.


	37. Warhammer

Norman's P.O.V.

When I awoke the bed was empty. I jumped up, running downstairs to see an envelope on the coffee table with my name on it- her car keys and engagment ring beside it. I tore it open, tears streaming down my face. I wanted to say goodbye.

Norman,

Thank you for teaching me there are good men in this world outside of the circle I chose to surround myself with. My father would of loved you. I love you. If you are okay with it I would like to keep a relationship with Mingus. He means the world to me and I cant imagine my life without his friendship. I called Greg after you fell asleep- there are only a bit left he needs me for but I'm taking my six weeks of maternity leave. I can't see you. I can't be near you and not touch you. When I come back please don't.... please.

I hope you have an amazing life. I hope your daughter is as beautiful as Ella would of been- her first words are Dada and she has your smile. Everything happens for a reason. You and Diane need to figure out what this means for you... and move forward accordingly. I don't know if I will ever be able to see you again... as much as I hate losing your friendship. I hate leaving this job but there will be others.

I left you the car. The ring. I can not have the reminders of how we should of been... around. Focus on your little girl. I know if I had the chance to have Ella back I would jump on it. Being a mom again wasn't in the cards for me.

I'm going to London. I'm going to write music, have rockstar sex, drink way too much and try to fall in love again. You will always be the best mistake I ever made.

Take Care,

Danielle

I dropped to my knees, clutching the letter against my chest- for the first time since I met her..... praying for death.

****************************************************

Danielle's P.O.V.

It was pouring rain as I stepped out of the cab- paying my fee and waving goodbye. I walked to the gate- waving to the security guy as he allowed me inside- my manager flashing a badge as we entered the venue. Jim greeted me immediately with a hug, welcoming me to London. I smiled, pulling away from him when I heard Corey's voice.

"Hey D." He said softly as I wrapped my arms around him tightly, my soul feeling a little lighter as we embraced. It had been fifty three hours since I wrote Norman a note and walked out of his life, leaving a job I loved and a man I loved all at the same time.

"The media at both airports was a fucking nightmare." I told him as he held me tight. "Diane released the news of the baby... their engagment..."

"Corey... there's press out here. If you could go someplace more private..." my manager pleaded as Corey shrugged, shaking his head.

"You care?" He asked me as I shook my head. "Good." He muttered, picking me up and kissing me deeply in front of the cameras all around us from both rock outlets covering the show and paparazzi following me alike.

I knew the pictures would hurt Norman but I didn't care. He was moving on already.... so was I.

**********************************

The after-party was in full swing backstage as all the performers and the crew relaxed from the long day and the longer tour. Everyone was basically going home tomorrow while Stone Sour was staying behind to do an acoustic show in a few days. After I left Norms house I called Corey- told him everything and he invited me to come stay him him. I left the next day.

"You mean to tell me this dude put you thru all that? What a dick!" Jim exclaimed, taking a shot of tequila as I nodded. "You took a fucking bullet for him!"

I shrugged, sitting on Corey's lap as he comfortably put his arms around my waist.

"I told you before and I'll tell you again. I foster men till they find their forever homes." Everyone laughed as I shrugged, taking a shot.

"Wanna get out of here?" Corey mumbled into my ear as the after party raged on and I nodded, saying our goodbyes and following my manager to an unmarked car to take us to the hotel. We kept things PG till we got in the room- talking about the show and the tour they were on.

Once upstairs and alone the conversation turned serious. The way he studied me as I moved.... the way he touched me. The smile he gave me when I wasn't able to smile on my own.

I got into shower, washing away the days sweat and my lifes disappointments. What was I doing? I wanted to feel better... Corey did that for me. He was there thru my marriage, their death.... my addiction.... everything. Anytime I've been single hes been involved and vice-versa. This was the first time we have both been available to explore the possibility of 'us' if he was even interested.

"Hey you good?" He asked, standing outside the large glass shower.

"Yeah. You umm.... need to get in?" I asked, feeling shy for the first time in a long time.

"I was gonna just uhh... get in but then I was... I don't wanna push an agenda or anything. I'm just happy your here."

I opened the door, standing there naked and vulnerable- looking at him exposed as he stood there the same. His heavily tattooed body, messy blonde hair- I put my hand out to him and he allowed me to pull him in, shutting the door as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Cor..... I.... I feel like I'm cheating on him...." I said with a sigh and he nodded, kissing my lips. My lips tingled from the contact as my arms went around his neck, my lips kissing his to regain the feeling.

"You want this? You want this.... with me?" He asked and I nodded.

"Do you?" I asked him as he nodded, kissing me again.

"I regret its taken us this long to try this whole... happily ever after thing out." He chuckled. "I'm going thru a nasty divorce. You're well... you might as well be seeing how public it is. I don't exactly feel like I deserve your love or your support." He shrugged, kissing me. "But I'll be dammed if I pass on our chance."

"I love you. But full disclosure... I carry a torch for another man. Gonna take me some time to get over him." I whispered, laying my head on his chest.

"I'm a patient man."


	38. So much for the Afterglow

"Good Morning Everyone!" I said excitedly as I arrived on set to work with Greg for the day. Kevin hugged me tightly, telling me how amazing I looked.

I knew.  
I had red tips in my blonde hair, tight black jeans and a earth shattering black top that made my breasts look amazing. My makeup was on point and from what Corey and his band mates told me- I was radiating happiness.

Its amazing what seven weeks of good days did for my mind and body.

I got straight to work- making the beachside zombies look even more incredible than ever before. Lauren spent a lot of time sitting around talking to me, everyone else doing their best to avoid the Norman subject. I knew they got married and the baby was due soon- tabloids told me that much. I tried to avoid them... but it was everywhere.

"So where have you been staying?" Lauren asked me, pulling me back to reality.

"Umm.... welll....." I looked at her and shrugged. "Corey and I bought a place in Vegas."

"Wow.... Already?! You look really happy!" She beamed as I ignored the look of suprise on her face. "How's the music going?"

"Albums done. I recorded my last song last night. My last relationship did wonders for my creativity." I shrugged, a look of concern on her face growing.

"Oh honey you didn't....." she commented as I shrugged again. "Poor Norm... he's really been in pain."

"Me too....." I muttered. "But we both moved on. He got married recently. I moved in with my.... ya know. Life goes on...." I commented as she sighed, looking behind me as the door shut.

"Hey."

I heard his voice and could tell... almost immediately... that he was frowning. I looked at Lauren, pleading with my eyes for her not to leave, as she immediately stood. I turned, facing him for the first time since I left. He looked like complete shit. Dark circles under his eyes, fingertips yellowed from chain smoking, his hair a complete wreck.

"You aren't working today?" I asked and he shook his head.

"Nah. They just needed me for one scene but they squeezed it in last night. Can we talk? I just need five minutes. Come smoke a cigarette."

"Umm... Norm I....."

"Nah. I get it. No need to explain. Take care D." He shook his head, pulling out a cigarette and looking away. I stared at the wedding ring on his finger and my heart broke all over again in that moment. I watched him walk away and my eyes watered, knowing I was never coming back after today- therefore likely seeing him ever again. Against my better judgement I dropped the makeup case in my hand and ran after him.

"Norm!" I yelled, running, my boots pounding against the gravel as he turned, catching me as I ran into his arms hugging him tightly, our foreheads against each other as we both smiled like idiots.

"Wanna talk now?" He asked and I nodded as I let him go and followed him to his trailer, going inside as he followed me- locking it behind us. My jeans were off in moments and he was inside me from behind- his hand over my mouth to quiet my moans. There were knocks at the door but they went unanswered as we reached orgasm. I stood- him still inside me as I panted, Norm placing small kisses on my neck and back.

"Norm...." I whispered as he fixed himself, handing me a t-shirt to clean up.

"Shhh.... don't say anything...." he pleaded as I fixed my jeans.

"I missed you..." I responded and he smirked, placing his finger under my chin and kissing me softly.

"I missed you..." he told me, sitting down and grabbing my hand- pulling me into his lap.

"Hows...." I tried but he shook his head.

"I'm moving to LA. Next week. I have to move into her house. Do what she wants. I can't have my bikes. She....."

"I'm sorry." I frowned, kissing his lips briefly. "It's new. It will get easier.."

"How are things with Corey? I have been stalking you on social media... I'm not even ashamed..."

"It's good. We bought a house. In Vegas.... of all places. It's great. We are great."

"I hate that you are happy." He mumbled. "I'm a fucking wreck..."

"You should try writing music. It's cathartic." I smirked as someone knocked again. "I'm sorry about the the letter. I couldn't face you to say goodbye. I was afraid of asking you to chose me."

"I would of...."

"And that is why I left. But married?" I asked, shaking my head. "That shit burned...."

"I would tell you I wasn't trying to hurt you.... but I totally was."

"Yeah.. well.... you haven't heard the album yet." I shrugged, standing up and fixing my clothes. "I better go."

"Can I call you?" He asked and I shook my head.

"Corey knew when I left there was a pretty decent chance if I saw you I might fuck you. I'm gonna tell him. He accepts me and knows I am still getting over you. You gonna tell your new wife?" I asked and he frowned- his head shaking.

"She won't understand. She doesn't understand me. I am not me when I am with her. I was happy with you."

"But yet you cheated on me with her- and now your married. You gotta try Norm. Find your happy."

The door was being knocked on again and I sighed, flashing Norm one more smile before unlocking the door and opening it- revealing his very pregnant wife.

"Uhh.. hey Diane." I casually said as I walked away and they began screaming at one another.

**************************************************

"Are you mad?" I asked as Corey frowned, his face taking up my phone screen as I sat in the airport- waiting for my flight to board that night.

"Nah. You get it out of your system?" He chuckled and I rolled my eyes. "Was it at least good sex?"

"Yeah. I guess. I didn't mean for it to...." I sighed. "And I felt bad because I thought about you the whole time. I feel really terrible." I frowned as he smiled- a stupid smirk plastered on his face. "Why are you smiling? Shouldn't you be mad?"

"Nope. I'm happy as shit. You thought of me. He isn't consuming you anymore. Maybe we can really make a go of it now."

"Yeah. I would love that. Thanks for waiting while I figured my shit out. I love you."

"And I you, mi amor." He responded as the call ended.


	39. Crushed

Norman's P.O.V.

The walls were plain. A simple shade of off-white with simple dark blue curtains. A light blue sofa and two chairs were placed in the living room, a large flat screen television hung on the wall. Pictures of Diane and her friends were hanging on either side of the TV- her wide smile in every one.

I looked down at my arms. This beautiful little girl slept in my arms, a small smile on her perfect little face. She had her mothers nose and chin- my hair and eyes. Arabella was the perfect fusion of us and a perfect little human. I stood, carrying her to the nursery and laying her down in the crib, watching her sleep for a few moments before stepping outside on the balcony to smoke a much needed cigarette.

I loved my daughter.  
Hated my wife.  
Missed my fiancee.

I opened my phone and pulled up her latest video- watching it for the third time since it dropped. I listened to album every chance I got and followed her band like it was the second coming of Jesus. She was so hurt..... so angry..... so crushed....

But she wasn't.

Instagram posts of her and Corey kissing, laughing, writing music and adoring one another. He commented on every one of her posts, reminding her how much he loved her- his looks of admiration when he looked at her- talked about her in interviews. Dani was not holding back either. She admitted that she left me on more than one occasion. Said the losing the baby caused us to grow apart and she took comfort in a long time friend and they fell in love.

It was all a bunch of bullshit.  
But... okay.

"Hey, you wanna order in? I'm thinking sushi." Diane said as she came outside and I nodded. "How goes the stalkering..?" She asked and I sighed.

"I'm sorry. I'm...."

"I get it Norm. But Arabella needs her daddy here.... in the present. I listened to Danielles album. I guess the one song is about you right?"

"Which one?"

"A couple of them... definitely black wedding."

"Yeah." I sighed.

"You will be okay Norm. You have me. Our daughter. Mingus- although he hates my guts and won't speak to me when he visits. You still have him."

"I know. I'm working on it. She's just so happy." I muttered, pulling up a short video a friend of theirs posted of Corey kissing Dani, dipping her down as she wraps her arms around him. When the kiss breaks shes smiling, pulling him back for another. Captioned: They are so in love- it's gross.

"We could ... do that too.... if you want." She told me gently, touching my hand with her fingertips.

"Nah. Imma head out for a while." I frowned, watching her fingers shrink back.

"You wanna sleep in my bed.... with me tonight?" She asked and I shrugged. "You don't have to have your own room. We can share... even if we don't have sex."

"I just..... I need space." I told her, feeling like shit as she looked crushed. Apparently I'm the master of ruining the lives of women who love me. "Look Diane... order food. Let's watch a movie. Drink some wine. Let's try..."

"Ok!" She said excitedly, going back inside with a smile on her face. I looked down at my phone, watching the video of Dani and Corey kissing for the hundredth time, reading her comment- appearing as I stared... knowing we were digital screens away from each other.

This is the happiest I have ever been. Te Amo Mi Amor. Forever and Always. Thanks for posting this moment Jason!

My heart sank as I read her words over and over. I wanted to break my phone- fly to Vegas and smash Corey's face in for touching the woman I loved. But I couldn't. It wouldn't stop her from loving him- only make her hate me. I still had hope that one day- we would find each other again.

*********************************************************

Danielle's P.O.V.

I stared out into the massive crowd and smiled at them while they screamed for more. Thousands of people- all eyes on me. And backstage- a man whom I desired more than any before him.

"As so many of you know- I had a pretty awful year last year. Got shot.... lost a child.... and I walked away from the relationship I was in. Couple weeks later the guy got married."

Boos were heard- louder and louder as the crowd felt my pain all at the same time. I laughed into the mic- allowing them to feel my story.

"Ok settle down. When one door closes- a window opens. Don't give up- you will miss the beauty in the world. Lets hear it for the man who is coming out to sing this song with me... the man who I slay dragons for... Mr. Corey Taylor!" I yelled as the crowd went insane- Corey stepping out on stage and kissing me without a care in the world.

"Black wedding Everyone." I winked at the camera as the song began.

Once the show ended I stepped out into the cool night air- breathing deeply. Slipknot was going on in a half hour so there was some time but they were getting ready and I needed to unwind. My phone rang and I answered it- not looking to see who it was.

"Hey D." Norms voice took over my ear as I lit a joint and sat down on the concrete steps.

"Hey Norm."

"Your concert was live streamed." He told me, as if I didn't already kmow.

"Yeah..." I replied, shrugging my shoulders. "You watched it?"

"Yeah....." he sighed. "My daughter is beautiful. She has my eyes. Turned one month tonight."

"That's good. I'm happy for you." I told him softly. "Did you need something or...."

"She wants me to share a bed with her. A room. I have the guest room right now. We are roommates. Married roommates."

"So share a bed.... I don't really know what you want me to say..." I told him, smiling as Corey came outside in full gear. "I gotta go. Have a good night." I hung up, Corey helping me to my feet.

"I fucking love you Corey." I told him, kissing his mask as he smirked behind it.


	40. San Diego Bound

"Good morning beautiful." Corey murmered in my ear, kissing my back as I laid there on my stomach with a pillow over my head. "I just want you to know that I love you."

"And...." I asked as he laughed.

"And today your leaving for San Diego." I could hear the worry in his voice as he spoke and I turned over, facing him. Yep. Worry was all over his face.

"I bought you a plane ticket.... If you want it. Greg said it was fine if you wanna come." I shrugged, smiling as I watched the relief wash over his face.

"You're serious?" He asked and I nodded. "Griff is here...."

"Babe. Griff is coming too. Duh." I told him as he smirked. "Get yourself together. I know you think you have to worry.... but you don't."

I smirked as Ryan came into the room, jumping onto the bed. Corey's youngest daughter was six and an absolute delight. Jason agreed to watch her while we were gone. Honestly, I wanted Corey to come because Norm made me weak- and despite how great everything was going... I still loved that man.

"Can you braid my hair?" She asked me as she crawled into my lap and I nodded, grabbing a brush and hair tie off the dresser beside the bed and got to work. "Daddy. When are you marrying Dani?" She asked and I frowned- looking at Corey as he stuttered.

"I... uhh.... I'm still.... married to your mom kid." He choked out and I laughed at his response.

"Then she won't always be here?" She pouted as I put the hair tie in her short blonde hair.

"Babygirl.... I'm not going anywhere." I reassured, kissing her cheek and tickling her as she squealed and ran out of the room- clearly satisfied with that answer.

**********************************************

"Danielle! Danielle! Can you comment on Norman's recent hospitalization?"

"Danielle! Do you blame yourself?"

The reporters were all over the place when we got off the airplane- Corey holding my hand tightly, Griff standing proudly beside me as we made our way thru the mob and into a car with my manager. We didn't talk till we pulled away- paparazzi banging on the windows.

"What hospitalization?" Corey asked and I shrugged.

"He was on suicide watch last week after an overdose. You didn't know?" Linda, my new manager, and Corey's as well, asked me but I simply shook my head.

"We are doing this thing where we avoid all the bullshit." Griff told her with a proud nod. "Between the divorce drama... Danielle's drama... the never-ending Norman Reedus drama..... we can't breathe." He explained. The whole thing was getting to him- we knew that. So we made a strict no social media rule in the house around the kids. We had to protect them... at least a little.

We got to comic-con, being lead out of the car and lead thru areas backstage to TWD area. Greg hugged me tightly, shaking Corey and Griff's hands after.

"Hey kid! Great to see you. I need you over here in this room-" pointing to a black door. "We have an interview in five. Then a panel- cast and crew alike. Tomorrow you are doing walkers all day- and Sunday you are doing a thing with Supernatural right?"

I nodded, watching as he gave the guys backstage passes. My stomach was in knots as Greg opened the door- Norm sitting ten feet away looking worse than ever before- talking to Jeff and completely oblivious I had arrived. I kissed Corey goodbye- knowing how excited he was to go explore.

Norms eyes were on me the second I stepped into the room. We hadn't spoken in a month- I hugged person after person as they greeted me- our eyes never leaving each other. Finally he stood, approaching me slowly and pulling me to him tightly, holding me close till Greg made him let go.

The interview didn't last long and everyone headed off to get ready for the panel. Jeff and Andy hung back- both watching as Norman held me again. He smelled like booze and bad decisions.

"You look like shit." I told him and he smirked.

"Yeah well.... seeing you brings out the best in me." He muttered, finally letting me go as Jeff pulled him away and out the door as he stared at me with black eyes. He looked so alone.

"You know he's a total wreck! He's drinking himself to death. Diane says he calls your name in his sleep. You should talk to him." Andy muttered to me, frowning as he spoke. "You are rubbing your happiness in his face. You could at least pretend it hurts you!" He snapped at me- his chest puffed out.

"Woah. What did I miss?" Lauren and Steven asked as they walked in. Andy frowned and stormed out of the room- the door banging behind him.

"Apparently I ruined Norm's life...." I muttered, sitting down- feeling like the wind was knocked out of me. "He got married. He..."

"Honey.... you gotta just let him have his misery. It's jealousy...." Lauren said, leaning down and hugging me.

"Honestly D... hes pissed cause this is all his own fault. Let him throw his fits. I'll go talk to Andy." Steven shrugged, walking away.

"So.... do you have threesomes with all your men?" Lauren asked, causing me to chuckle.

*******************************************

I spent the entire second day changing fans into walkers for six hours and by the end I was completely over it. Corey was overwhelmed with Comic-Con and didn't want to leave when I was done so I walked around with him for a while- Griff off hanging out with some girl he knew from back home.

"Danielle!" I heard a deep voice say and I turned around to see Jensen Ackles calling me from the autograph table twenty feet away. I approached him with a wave as security let us behind the barrier. "Holy shit girl I didnt think I would see you till tomorrow!" He exclaimed, pulling me into a hug. Jared following suite.

"Hey! This is Corey." I smirked as I introduced them- knowing they were both huge fans of each other. They shook hands as they both stood there with stupid grins on their faces. "Ok... well.... umm... you two are making it awkward and you have a line..." I pointed to the fifty people I cut off as Jared laughed.

"Dude. This is Corey Taylor!" He exclaimed to Jared as he nodded his head at his best friend. "Danielle brought him... over here."

"Dude. He can hear..." Jared replied, shaking his head. "Hey man... I'm Jared. Nice to meet you." He told Corey as Corey nodded, shaking his hand.

"Your show fucking rocks." Corey said quickly, his face turning red. "Huge fan. Seriously."

"You like our show?!" Jensen asked loudly, looking at Jared with a huge grin. "He likes our show!" He looked at me and pulled me in for another hug. "Am I being punked?" He asked quietly as I laughed.

"Thats not even a thing anymore!" I told him with a chuckle. "Get back to work!" I reminded him.

"We are doing dinner later. You guys wanna come?" Jared asked and we nodded, accepting his invitation. "Cast and crew- I'll text you the info D."

Agreeing we walked away as Corey smirked, kissing my cheek- doing his best to avoid the crowd of fans following us, security trying to help. "You have the coolest friends!" He exclaimed, grinning like an idiot.


	41. Elevator

Corey laughed heartily as Jensen told him a story about filming with me a few months prior. In the season of Supernatural I stood in to the last few episodes as a potential love interest for Dean. I was supposed to be just doing a few makeup kill scenes but when the actress didn't show they convinced me.

Apparently I'm a natural.

"And so she fucking nails her lines every single damn time then fucks with me while I'm shooting. Had everyone pissed at me all day! The character was supposed to die but we are bringing her back next season!" He exclaimed and I frowned.

"I survive being shot, stabbed and possessed by a demon huh?" I asked and he sushed me. "I know... I know.... spoilers."

"Not to mention she's running around doing the makeup too because she's a real nazi when it comes to having everything just right...." Jared chimed in, laughing as I flipped him off.

"She does the same shit when she films a music video. Like babe... you can't do the job of the production crew, director and be the performer..." Corey shared as I flipped him off as well- smirking as he ran his fingers thru my hair.

"Alright. Alright. Well imma head upstairs cause I'm drunk as fuck and someone needs me to do a damn panel tomorrow..." I pointed at Jensen. I was glad we ended up doing food in the hotel resturant cause I could escape. Griff was upstairs in his room hanging out with his friend still. Hopefully, practicing safe sex.

"You cool if I stay awhile?" Corey asked and I nodded, kissing him lightly and getting up- waving goodbye to the dozen people sitting at our table.

I stumbled gracefully to the elevator, pushing the button and waiting impatiently. I really had to pee. The door opened and I sighed, seeing Norm standing there alone.

"Coming out?" I asked and he shook his head. I looked around for an excuse to stay here... a buffer between us but when I found none I got on, standing just inside the door till it closed.

He was on me immediately and I was drunk as his lips crashed against my own for several seconds- till I breathlessly pushed him back. He looked hurt.... like I had stabbed him. He stepped towards me again as I frowned, shaking my head slightly.

"Norm. No." I scolded him as he stopped, standing there breathing hard as he stared into my eyes. He stepped again and I sighed- as he reached over and pushed the stop elevator button; his lips finding mine once again. The feel of his facial hair... the smell of his cologne was so intoxicating I couldn't breathe. My body was reacting to him with this sense of urgency as he held my wrists tightly against the wall with one hand... his free hand squeezing my neck tightly...

I shook him off me but he wouldn't stop. My lungs screamed for air as I fought, his hand leaving my neck as he shoved his fingers between my legs inside my sweats- and I kneed him in the crotch.

I backed up as he let me go- across the tiny box- staring at him with confusion and fear. This wasn't happening. He was bad for me. He was the darkness to my light. Corey was full of rage but never at me. He was kind and soft and genuine and gentle. Norman was hate sex and motorcycles and mayhem.

I was not wrong to chose to walk away.

"Unlock the elevator." I demanded coldly and he shook his head- approaching me again. "What do you want?" I asked him and he scoffed- finally hitting the button and glaring at me.

"I want you." He spoke, his hatred radiating off of him like a furnace. "I was happy. Alone. But happy. Now- I'm lost. I'm drowning. I hate you. And I fucking love you."

"This is all your fault. You got her pregnant. You ruined us. Go be a father." I spat, returning his glare with my own. The doors opened and I stepped out- right back into the lobby.

"At least I can have kids you fucking worthless cum dumpster!" Norman screamed, just as Jeff and his wife were approaching the doors from the bar. Jeff's eyes went wide as my jaw dropped- unable to respond at Jeff flew past me- punching Norm square in the jaw in front of onlookers everywhere.... including Jensen and Corey. I didn't speak as they approached me and I turned to Corey- tears falling down my cheeks.

"I need a fucking drink." I stated, heading for the bar.

******************************************

"You gonna be okay while I do this?" Corey asked me for the tenth time since we got backstage. I nodded, sipping on a beer for sanity.

I hadn't slept all night- Norman's words echoing in my skull, plauging my every thought. I sat with Corey for hours replaying every moment of what happened- fully blaming myself for destroying him. He did his best to convince me otherwise but I was wrecked. He wasn't even mad about the kissing... 'shit happens' he kept telling me. 'You told me and we are okay baby' he repeated over and over till he fell asleep holding me.

What would of happened.... if I didn't stop him?

Griff sat proudly beside me, eyes on the stage monitor as Jensen began to introduce his dad onto the stage. "Go." I reassured him, kissing him once more. "Go sing with your celeb-crush. Griff is right here." I told him as he smirked. 'Love you' he mouthed as I watched him diappear- reappearing on stage with a stupid grin on his face.

"I feel like I won a contest." Jensen said into the mic and I laughed.

Somewhere during my 'shots for everybody' night at the bar they decided it would be fun to get on stage and sing together. So... thats what they are doing.

"You want me to kick his ass?" Griff asked me, pointing at Norm approaching me and I shook my head. "Get the fuck away from her." He yelled at Norm as he stepped closer.

"I'm leaving. I just wanna say I'm sorry. I do love you. And I'm sorry." He mumbled- looking at me and waiting for a response. I contuined to watch the screen, knowing he was close but refusing to look up.

The song ended and Jensen and Corey came down the stairs- their smiles instantly turning to anger as Corey bolted towards Norman and Jensen grabbed him, along with Griff, stopping him from hurting Norm. I sat there watching the two of them struggle for a good minute before standing up and approaching Corey- laying my hand on his chest.

"Look at me." I said calmly, his eyes locking on me as he started to calm down. "Hi." I smiled, his features softening as he stared into my eyes.

"Hi." He replied quicky, looking beyond me again, his face growing red- his brows frowning deep as he looked at the man that caused me so much pain.

"Cor.... I chose you. I will continue to chose you. It's over. It's okay..." I coaxed him, running my fingers down his face. His features softened again as he focused on me, pulling me into him and kissing me deeply, his arm up in what I could only imagine a middle finger over my shoulder. Following suite i held my free hand up and flipped Norm off too- still not looking back till I heard a door slam.

"Think I made an enemy.." Jensen chuckled as our kiss ended. "Dude that was so fucking awesome. Thanks for doing the song!" He exclaimed, pulling Corey right back into music mode as Griff smirked at me.

"What?" I asked as we followed security and his dad thru the areas to the panel I was about to do.

"You are the nuclear weapons codes.... You deactivated the missle!" He exclaimed with a laugh. "Marry him!"

"Shut up..." I retorted, messing up his hair.


	42. I Want You

Norman's P.O.V.

"Do you know what the definition of rape is man?" Jeff asked me as I sat on my hotel sofa, drinking whisky out of a bottle. "You. You're so fucking stupid! We talked about this! What did I say?" He bellowed, sitting down on the table in front of me as I shrugged. "What did I tell you NOT TO DO?!"

"I don't fucking know man. Can you just leave me alone?" I asked him and he scoffed, taking my bottle and drinking an impressive guzzle.

"Don't fucking talk to her. And what did you fucking do?" He asked and I shrugged, lighting a cigarette.

"I thought we could fuck..." I muttered and he sighed loudly. "Now she hates me..."

"Because you are the dumbest smart person I know. She will never forgive you. Not after that. You drove her right into his arms. You better make it work with Diane or this will have all been for shit." He yelled in my face, angry as hell and I laughed.

"Ya know... you are really giving off a whole Neegan vibe right now." I told him as I took my bottle back.

"Fuck off..." he chuckled, finally calming down a bit. "I am right though. Jensen has it out for your ass too. You know they are old friends."

"She probably fucked him too." I muttered, taking another large drink, the burn easing my sore face.

"Her vagina... my brother.... is no longer your concern."

"But it is the best place in the entire world. Prime.... one of a kind..."

"Enough!" Andy yelled from the bed where he was trying to sleep. "You tell him yet? About Supernatural?" He asked Jeff as he sat up and Jeff shook his head.

"Tell me what?"

"Well.... apparently she is acting in the new season. Shes Dean's love interest.." Jeff shrugged.

"You're his dad. Just make him break it off." I joked, no one laughing but me as I lit another cigarette.

"Shes in the panel today..." Andy mentioned, standing up. "I think you need a sick day today Normy. Stay away from Danielle."

"Okay fine. I'll stay here. Order up some shots for lunch." I shrugged as they both shook their heads.

********************************************

I snuck in nearly undetected as I watched thru the window of the hall door till Corey was out of sight before I approached- ignoring the teenage son clone of his and telling Dani how sorry I was. She had her hair pulled up in a messy bun, her makeup dark and her gaze avoiding mine. I stood there for five minutes- hoping if she just made eye contact with me she would know she loved me too.

I meant what I said- I just didn't mean it the way it came out.  
I was pissed at the time.

Suddenly- Corey is three feet from me- his face bright red. He looked twice the size he normally does as he tried to get to me- his son and Jensen holding him back with all their might.

Dani appears between us- talking softly to him- touching him, kissing him. "I chose you." I heard her say as their lips connect, all three men flipping me off as his his fingers grabbed her ass with his free hand. Then her hand raised, flipping me off as well.

I stormed off- unable to control my rage.

She was mine.  
Mine.  
And I would have her back.  
Apparently I just had to be patient.

***********************************************

Diane laid naked in bed beside me, smile still on her face from the sex we just had. I smiled down at her and tried not to think of Danielle- but those thoughts were all consuming. I grabbed my phone off the nightstand, posting a pic of Diane- her smile captured in black and white.

"You like it?" I asked her as I showed her- her smile growing wider- nodding in response. We both looked at the baby monitor as Arabella started to fuss.

"I'll get her baby. You go smoke and wake up. Ming will be here soon." She said softly as she threw on a robe and left the room before I could protest.

Things were going better since Comic-Con between us. I just decided to bide my time till filming of the next season started. Lauren told me Dani would be staying with her for the first two weeks to train the new makeup girl with Greg... No Corey to intervene. I knew she would not protest me- and we would be able to be together again- at least for those two weeks. He was the problem. Not her.

Definitely not me.

I showered and got dressed for the day- beaming when I walked into the living room and Ming was sitting there holding his sister- Jeff beside him. He offered to fly out with him to spend the weekend with us since we would be filming next month after Bella turned one.

"Hey bud! Imma grab a smoke and I'll be right back in." I smirked at my son as he nodded, kissing his sisters head. Jeff followed me out to the patio and sat down beside me, sighing deeply as he did.

"So.... Normy.... I just talked with with Greg. I gotta tell you something before you hear it and freak out." Jeff said seriously, placing a hand on my arm in an attempt to comfort me. "She isn't coming back to Georgia brother. She's going overseas on tour." My heart sank as he spoke- frowning as I stared out at the plane flying thru the clouds.

"Not at all?" I asked and he shook his head again. "You're sure?" I confirmed as he nodded.

"You gonna be okay?" He questioned me and I shrugged.

"I was looking forward to mending fences. We were good friends before I went and fucked it all up. I respect her relationship. I respect her."

"Who the fuck are you lying to?" Jeff laughed, lighting a cigarette out of my pack. "Your head has been spinning on how to best get her back in bed. How to win her back." He smirked, shoving my chest. "You need a reality check."

"Fuck off." I muttered as Diane came outside.

"Umm..... Norm...." she muttered quietly and handed me her phone. I looked down at the image of the diamond ring on Dani's finger and swallowed hard.

What the fuck.


	43. Miners

It had been a year since I left Norman and I barely ever thought about him. The season of Supernatural went well- I only did a few episodes due to scheduling conflicts- but loved every minute of it.

Corey was offically divorced- the new Slipknot album out as well as another from my own band and we were living life for us- noone else. During the divorce it was revealed that Ryan was not his biological child- one more thing his bitter ex wife took from him. We were both so damaged but somehow we took all that anger and hate and spun it into liquid gold for our fans.

I smiled at him across the breakfast table as we sat in comfortable silence- Les Miserables on the stero playing in the background as we were buried deep in our phones. We had just got done eating homemade breakfast burritos- our plates still sitting in front of us.

This life we lived was absolutely perfect.

I got us, grabbing the dirty dishes and rinsing them off before sticking them in the dishwasher. I then grabbed the salsa, walking over to the fridge and opening the door- putting it away while humming to the music. The door closed and there was Corey- down on one knee, ring in his fingers, smile on his face.

He didn't even speak as I dropped to my knees in front of him and started crying- nodding as he put the ring on my finger, hugging me tightly. There wasn't a doubt in my mind that this isn't the way our life should turn out. We were perfect for one another and we were madly in love.

"What the fuck did I miss?" Jason said as he walked into the kitchen- causing us both to start laughing as I wiped the tears from my eyes. "Aww dude, you did it?" He asked Corey as I held my hand up and Corey nodded. "Congrats guys. Umm.. is there still breakfast?"

***************************************************

"You said yes." Corey whispered as he laid in bed beside me, admiring my naked form- glistening with sweat from making love.

"I did." I responded, kissing his lips. "Did you think there was a chance I wouldn't?"

"No.... I just...... you really make me so fucking happy."

"I wish.... fifteen years ago when I first met you we could of skipped all the other shit in our lives." I shrugged. "We could of had fifteen years of this."

"We are who we are because of our past." He reassured me. " I am looking forward to touring with you for the next nine months."

"So is Griff." I chuckled. "We are going to be full on tourists. Everywhere."

"Oh... fuck! Griff!" Corey cursed, jumping up and throwing on some clothes. "I gotta go grab him from Nathan's house! I'm like an hour late!" He waved as he ran out the door and I got up- pulling on clothes and going out back with Browser- our German Shepard we adopted. My phone rang and with a sigh I answered it- knowing eventually he would call.

"Hey Norman."

"You're getting married?" I could hear the pain in his voice and I, for a moment, felt sorry for him. I posted it the night before, as did Corey, but was suprised when I saw a comment from Diane saying Congrats from our happy family to yours. I knew the ring to her meant Norm couldn't go back. Or... wouldn't. I guess.

"Yeah. I am."

"I always thought....." he began and stopped himself, sighing deeply. "I named my daughter Arabella... so Ella could live on thru her."

"Thats really sweet." I told him, smiling for a moment as I watched Browser roll around on his back in the grass. "How is your almost one year old doing?"

"She said Da Da first. Has my smile when she's up to no good. Already walking." He boasted proudly. "And I'm okay too. Went vegan for the health benefits. Still can not resist bacon from time to time."

"You sound better." I told him as he chuckled.

"I just.... I wanted to say congratulations. And tell you how fucking sorry I am for....... shit. All of it."

"Me too Norm. Me too." I replied.

"You happy?"

"Yeah. I really am. How bout you?"

"Yeah. I'm getting there. You killed it on Supernatural." He chuckled as I smirked at the compliment. "You still watching Walking Dead?"

"Umm.... yeah. I'm behind honestly. Corey and I will binge it on tour." I waved as Griff came outside and handed me a coffee from Starbucks. 'Thank You' I mouthed as he nodded. "Let me get off here Norm. Have a great life. I really wish you the best."

"You too Dani. You too." He said sadly as the call disconnected.

"Norm... as in Norman Reedus?" Corey asked with a smirk and I nodded. "That guy can't take a hint. Lemme guess? He saw the post?"

"Basically." I shrugged.

"Wait till he figures out the song on the slipknot album is about him!" Griff exclaimed, laughing his ass off. "He will be ready to throw punches all over again."

"Bring it." Corey joked, grabbing the stick Browser had in his mouth and throwing it into the grass.


End file.
